Your Acoustic Guitar
by justinareudtf
Summary: Sequel to Dance Partners. This wolfpack is taking drama worldwide on Justin's "My World" tour. Another girl gets involved. Justin has to pick a side. Lies can't take things very far. Can Justin fix things with his guitar or are the strings beyond repair?
1. Chapter 1

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

"Move it over there, babe."

"Justin, I can't. There's no room."

"Well, if you move your leg over there… There will be."

"Then you have to move yours over to the right a little."

"Don't tell me how, I've done this before."

"Just pass me the damn box. I'll set it up."

What were you thinking? We're just putting up the display for the merchandise for Justin's concert.

"No, I'm gonna help you." Justin argued.

"Fine, then can you start putting up the t-shirts?" I asked him.

"VANESSA! You should be getting in your outfit!" Pattie came up behind us.

"Here, just get Alfredo or someone else to do this." Justin said.

"I want to help. I still can't dance yet after all. Doctor says I shouldn't move."

"Well, if you haven't fallen off my bed during last night, we wouldn't be in this situation." I heard Justin mumble to himself.

"What happened, sweetie? I thought your stomach was alright?" Pattie asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh it's nothing, I just fell off Justin's bed-" Opps, said too much.

"YOU WHAT?" She freaked.

"Mom, I drove her to the hospital to get her ankle checked out though, I was a perfect gentlemen." Justin tried to distract his mom.

"Plus, we didn't even get that far…" Justin whispered to himself.

I don't think his mom heard him though otherwise she would have said something.

January, a new year. 2011 is going to be good for me. Justin has a worldwide tour planned for this year. It starts in March, after his birthday. Sean will be joining him again. For the whole tour. So that's why I'm sort of here.

Today is just one concert in Italy. Yes, Italian beliebers. Plus, hot guys. I'm not saying that to Justin's face though. I don't plan on cheating on him either, but hey! No one complains about a little eye candy at the beaches.

"Oh, I hope you get better, hun." Pattie gave me a hug.

She's such a mother figure to me. I love her.

"PLACES, PEOPLE! We're gonna start letting people in in 5 minutes!" We all heard Scooter's voice on the intercom.

"Alright, you should be going to your dressing room and get ready for the soundcheck. I can help Vanessa set up these merchandise." Pattie told Justin.

"Kay, see you two in a few." Justin said and went to kiss his mom on the cheek.

"Bye V, I love you." Justin said and grabbed me by my waist to pull me closer and kissed my lips for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Bye, Justin. I'll miss you." I said and smiled at him.

"Oh jeez, you two are so cute!" Pattie emphasized the last word.

"I know Vanessa sure is." Justin said winking at me.

"Oh shut up." I said while blushing.

"Haha, see you guys later." Justin said before turning around.

"Get going!" His mom said and slapped his ass while I laughed.

"That shouldn't be you slapping this ass!" Justin said while pretending to slap his ass.

"Excuse me?" Him mom asked with a serous expression.

"I LOVE YOU BOTH!" Justin said and blew us kisses before running off.

"Boys." She said with a sigh.

"But we can't live without them." I finished.

We laughed about that for a second. Then Pattie helped me unpack some the boxes and we started to pile them onto the shelves for the fans to come in and see, and buy.

We didn't need any conversation between us while doing so. Like everyone else on the team, we didn't feel the need to make pointless conversation to keep things from going awkward. We like this comfortable silence.

I heard Justin's music playing lightly from inside the room were the stage was located. Fans were screaming outside, the faint sound of them chanting Justin's name. How did I get so lucky and end up being in a more than friends relationship with him?

"Oh, these are sick!" I exclaimed when I picked up a box with ballers inside.

Those are like those silicones bracelets that you can get at concerts, support breast cancer ones, etc. At least that's what I think their called.

The bracelet is black, with the words "I _heart_ JUSTIN BIEBER" the heart was in purple, Justin's favorite color while the words were in white. Looks really sick.

"Pattie, do you know how much these are?" I asked.

"Um, not sure. I think maybe $10-$15? Why? You like them?"

"Yeah. They look so cool." I said while digging around for the price sheet somewhere among these boxes.

"Just take one. Justin and the crew wouldn't mind." Pattie told me.

"Nah, I don't wanna be ripping my own boyfriend off." I said.

"Justin wouldn't be happy if he knew you paid for it." Pattie said.

"Well, I wanna support him."

"Just take it, Vanessa."

"Ah, here it is!" I shouted when I found the price sheet.

"$10. A little pricy for rubber." I laughed to myself while taking out my wallet anyway.

"Just take it." Justin appeared out of nowhere.

"No. I'm paying."

"V, seriously. Just take it. I don't need your 10 bucks anyways."

I gave Justin an offended look.

"Here."

Justin took the one I was holding and slipped it around my hand for me.

"From me, to you. A present." He smiled.

"I'm not paying since it's mine."

"Technically, it's not yours."

"Well my teacher taught me that unless your name's on it, it's not yours. It says "I heart Justin Bieber" doesn't it? My name's Justin Bieber, isn't it?" Justin being a smartass.

"Fine. Thank you." I gave up. He always won when it came to giving me stuff.

"He does it cause he loves you." Pattie joined in smiling at me.

"I know, and I love him back with all my heart." I said and gave Justin a hug.

"JUSTIN! JUSTIN! JUSTIN! JUSTIN! JUSTIN! JUSTIN! JUSTIN!" Fans screamed from the stage.

"Better get going." I said and let go of him.

"I love you, bye!" Justin said and waved to us as he left for backstage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Justin's Point of View:**

Italy. Nice weather today, I feel great. It's just one short concert and I'm out enjoying the Venice city sun with my girlfriend and family tomorrow.

I love to perform for them like I say in every interview. It's a great thrill. I love every single one of my fans. If it wasn't for their support, I would not even be on this stage right now, I wouldn't have met Vanessa either. I have to thank them for everything.

"How you guys doing tonight?" I screamed into the microphone. There were screams coming from my right, my left. In front, everywhere. I sang my last song, baby. I did an encore for them since I felt very happy and my energy level wasn't too low. I give my fans all I have.

"You did great!"

Vanessa came up and hugged me even though I was all sweaty after the concert. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. My mom came around and slapped me on the back. What was with her and slapping me today?

"Thank, babe." I replied and pulled away.

She reached back and grabbed me a bottle of water. Room temperature water. Even though it was burning hot, I shouldn't have cold water since it would be bad for my throat. I chugged half of the bottle and poured the rest on my face.

"Hey! Watch where you're splashing yourself!" I heard Vanessa laugh.

"Give me a hug!" I smirked while walking towards her.

"Get away from her, Justin." I turned my head to see Scooter standing at the door.

"My main man!" I yelled and went to hug him while shaking my hair to get water on him.

"Haha. Enough, Justin, go change. Let's get back to the hotel!" My mom said.

"Alright." I said and grabbed Vanessa's hand and pulled her into my dressing room with me.

When we got into my dressing room, I closed the door and pressed her against it.

"How was I tonight?" I asked her with my head in my neck.

"Amazing, Like usual." She said and put her arms around me.

"Hm? You really think so?" I asked slowing and kissed my way to her lips.

Our lips danced together. I parted her lips with my tongue and we had a little make out session.

"Help me undress?" I asked and pulled her hands to the front of my pants.

"Um, you should do that by yourself. I'll give you some privacy." She said and tried to open the door and slip out.

"Wait, how about I strip for you, baby? Never done that before." I winked at her.

"Um, I'm good! You go ahead and change! I'll see you outside!" she yelled over she shoulder running out of the room,

I let out a sigh and changed out of my dirty clothes and into fresh ones. I packed my things up and walked out.

We headed back to my hotel room. Vanessa and I wasn't allowed to be in the same room at night, that doesn't stop me. I still sneak over to her once in a while at night to sleep with her.

We haven't had sex yet. I want too. She just doesn't seem ready. I don't want to be pushing her, now. I'll just let her have her time. I truly love her, I'm in this relationship because I love her, not for sex.

I got back into my hotel room, showered and snuck over to Vanessa's room.

I knocked twice really quick, that was our signal for each other.

"Hey." she opened her door to her towel drying her hair.

"Hi, baby doll." I closed the door behind me before anyone saw.

I made myself comfortable and turned off my phone and set it on the bedside table.

She came back after she dried her hair and laid down next to me.

"Oh my, I'm so sore." I heard her say when she laid down next to me. My arms went around to her small waist, pulling her to me.

"I'm not." I commented back.

"I don't even know why I am, actually." I heard her soft laugh after that.

"Want a reason why?" I hinted.

"Haha, do you want sex that bad?" She asked me.

"You're just to damn sexy for me." I replied.

I kissed her before she could reply. Our kiss went to a make out, it went to me laying on top of her.

I moved her legs open so I could go between them, we were still clothed, for now, my lips went down to her neck.

I was biting and sucking and kissing it.

"Fuck, Justin, don't leave a hickey. Please." she pleaded.

"Why not?" I asked in between kisses.

"Don't." She warned.

"Fine." I went back up to her lips instead.

Soon my pants started to get tight, her moaning and the position we were in was seriously turning me on. Things were going great until we heard knocks at the door.

"Fuck." I mumbled and got up to go answer it.

"Hey." I said looking at the person in front of me with a "get the fuck out of my face now" look.

"AW C'MON! You guys sleeping already? It's only 11pm." Ry Good started.

"We're tired. So yes." I said hiding my crotch behind the door.

I was in shorts, and I have a full on hard on. I don't need Ryan Good knowing that and possibly telling on me. I just hope he goes away soon before Vanessa changes her mind about giving me her virginity tonight.

"Alright. Get back to your own room soon before your mom checks on you." Ryan said before leaving.

I closed the door and locked it. I wasn't planning on letting anyone walk in on us in bed and ruin the mood.

"Now, where were we?" I asked climbing back on the bed and separating her legs to go in between.

"Justin. I'm tired. You need your rest. Let's go to bed." She said and slightly pushed me away.

"Vanessaaaaaa." I started to whine.

"You said that you would give me your virginity for Christmas…" I remembered.

"For Christmas. Is it Christmas? No." She laid down and pulled the covers over herself.

"Baby…" I argued again.

I heard another knock at the door. I growled and walked to answer it.

"YES?" I growled at the person at the door.

"JUSTIN! Back to your own room!" My mom yelled at me.

"I was just here to give her a goodnight kiss." I said and looked towards Vanessa who was now sleeping.

"Well she's asleep. Now let's go." My mom said turning to walk back to her room.

I went and got my phone and closed the door behind me gently when I walked out. I was going to have to go back to my room and take a cold shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Justin's Point of View:**

"Do you still talk to Cody?" I asked Vanessa from the driver's seat.

"Not really, why?" Vanessa asked looking up from her phone in her hands.

"Just wondering." I said back.

"What do you need today?" She asked putting her phone back in her purse.

"What? Can't just take my girlfriend shopping?"

"I don't want you wasting money on me."

"It's not a waste. We're in Italy! There's a lot of real stuff here. You don't need to order online anymore." I said taking a turn.

"They're all expensive." She said back putting on her Prada shades.

"So? Only the best for my girl."

"I'm only window shopping today." She said and applied some lip gloss.

"No. C'mon. Just tell me and I'll get it."

"I don't need anything though."

"You don't have to need it for me to get it."

"Well I don't want anything."

"Why doesn't have to be so hard? I just want you using something I buy you."

"I am using it." She held up her left wrist for me to see the "I love Justin Bieber" baller from last night's concert.

"Ugh! You're impossible!" I grunted.

"Justin. I don't like it when you buy me things. It makes me think that people will start thinking I'm only dating you for your fame and fortune."

"But I know your not. You get mad when I buy you food unless it's a date!" I said and parked the car.

We both got out. It's a Monday. Kids should be at school. Saying kids makes me feel old. I should say my fans should be at school instead. We were in the biggest outdoor shopping center in Venice. There was all sort of stores.

"Let's go." I pulled her into a Coach store.

"Look! Purple!" I pointed to a purse on the shelf.

"Justin.. I don't want or need a new purse." She argued.

"Please. I wanna buy you something! How about a wallet?" I asked and pulled her towards the wallets.

"This one's nice…" I commented picking one up.

"Then you buy it." She said.

"I will… For you. You like it?" I asked handing it to her.

"No. It's too… Heavy." She laughed.

Vanessa was finally getting into the shopping spirit and started to look through stuff. I saw a guy wallet and picked it up.

"Hello, how may I help you? Are you looking for anything specific?" A young woman came up to ask and asked.

"We're just looking around. Thanks." I said.

"If you need anything, just ask any of our sales assistance." She said and walked off.

"See anything you like?" I asked her.

"Nope. You?"

"Nah. Let's go." I said.

We walked hand in hand through the streets. There was no one around us that really cared who I am. I like it here. The people are nice, there wasn't adults that came up and asked for autographs for their daughters or nieces.

We walked into a couple more stores and looked around. I came out with 2 bags in my hand.

"C'mon. There must be something you like." I asked again.

"Justin, I'm hungry. Let's go eat?" She asked pulling me towards the food court.

Food was the only thing she didn't argue much about if I wanted to buy it for her so I took the oppourtunity and got her lunch.

"It's beautiful here. Look at the sky!" She looked up.

"You're prettier. You'd be even better looking wearing that purple shirt I wanted to get you though…"

"Fine. If I pick something, will you shut up about it?"

"Yes!" I smiled.

"Fine.. I did like a pair of those True Religions we walked past."

"Consider them yours. Anything else?" I asked hoping for a yes.

"And that pair of flats from that store you got your shoes from."

"The gray ones you tired on?" I asked.

"No, these darker gray ones. I saw them on the way out. I didn't get to try them on."

"Let's hurry and we'll go get them." I said and ate my lunch happily.

I saw her smile at how happy I was. Why can't she be like this? I dare anyone to call her a user and is just dating me for my money.

We walked back to her True Relgion jeans first. She found her size and tried them on for me to see. They were skinnies that had the thicker white thread on the sides. Paid. I found some True Religion boxers and just had to get them. Swiped my credit card.

Next were the flats. I followed her as she showed me them. They were $500. Jimmy Choo flats. Expensive much… I saw her eyes pop when she saw the price and put them back right away.

"C'mon, it's fine, get them." I said.

"Hell no! You crazy?"

I didn't bother to fight that fight. There was no way I could think of that could convince her to get them since I already for her these $450 jeans. It's not dollars here, but if you change it to dollars, that's how much it would be.

"OH! HOW ABOUT THESE BOOTS?" I asked remembering the colder weather in North Anerica.

"Haha. Hate my Uggs that much?"

"So much. C'mon. Let's buy boots!" I said while looking around.

"Fine. How about these? Hate them?" I turned to her.

She held up a pair of black high boots. Plain, but sexy.

"I like 'em. Try them on." I said.

We found her size and went to pay for it. I held all of the bags. She was like every other women. No problem with making the guy carry the bags.

"Oh! I still need to get Jazzy a present for her birthday… What do you think she'd like?" I asked Justin.

"Um… To be honest, I don't know. I guess she likes princesses?"

"Ahh.. We need to to shopping for that! I'm paying since it's my present to her!" She said before I could say anything.

"Fine. But I'm getting her a present too."

I dropped all of the bags back in my car before we went around to look for Jazzy's presents.

"What about this?" I asked holding up an outfit for 3 year olds.

"I think she has enough clothes already…" Vanessa commented.

We looked around for another hour until we gave up.

"Just call her and ask what she wants." Vanessa said.

I took out my phone and called home.

"Heeey, Jazzy. It's Justin." I said after asking my dad to give Jazzy the phone.

"Bieber! BEEBAH!" I laugh at how she wouldn't use my first name.

"No, you're a Bieber too. So is Vanessa, say Just-Tin." I said slowly. I heard Vanessa laugh at me for calling her a Bieber too.

"NESSA! BIEBAH! BIEBER! NESSA BIEBER!" Jazzy screamed into the phone.

Vanessa laughed at it.

"Looks, she's calling you Nessa Bieber! She wants you to become a Bieber one day too. Mrs. Justin Bieber. Sounds right to me, don't you think so?" I asked kissing her cheek with my arm now around her.

"Ask her what she wants."

"Jazzy, Nessa Bieber's asking you what you want for your birthday." I said.

"Jazzy wants Biebah! Nessa Biebah!" She shouted.

"I think she just wants you two to come see her." My dad translated.

"Dad, I can't just come empty handed." I said.

"Come with your girlfriend, she'll come with you. You two won't be empty handed." My dad said.

"Hahah, very funny. You know something Jazzy likes but doesn't have?"

"Other than you two right now, nothing really. I'll have you know that I don't neglect my daughter!" My dad joked.

I told Vanessa what my dad just said and she laughed.

"Justin, Vanessa. Jazzy has to go to bed now. Say bye, Jazzy." My dad handed her the phone.

"Bye bye Bebah, I love you Nessa Biebah." She said and made kissy sounds.

"Bye. We love you too, Jazzy." I said. Vanessa took the phone and made kissy sounds back to Jazzy. I chuckled at her for doing so.

"Now, Biebah doesn't get a kiss?" I asked all puckered up.

"But Jazzy Bieber already got one."

"Not her brother."

"Jaxon wasn't on the phone." She said smiling.

"Her other brother."

"There's another Bieber?"

"The superstar!"

"Your dad's a superstar?" she acted surprised.

I turned away pouting.

"AW, baby I love you, Come here!" Vanessa said trying to turn my face back to hers.

"No, you don't."

"C'mon, Justin. Want a kiss or not?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Yes." I said turned back smiling.

I closed the distance between us by putting my arms around her. There wasn't many people around us, mainly elders. Vanessa went on her tippy toes and kissed me. Our lips touched for a few seconds before she pulled back.

I smiled contently.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

We went shopping the following day. Justin and I still had no idea what to buy Jazzy. We couldn't think of anything possible. We don't spend enough time with her to really know what she likes or dislikes. We just know the basic. She hates veggies like every other kids, likes candies, toys, pink.

"Let's go shopping when we fly back. I don't know of anything here for little kids." Justin suggested from my hotel bed.

"There's family here! There must be something we can get her." I argued.

I wanted to get Jazzy something in Italy since it would he more special. You wouldn't be able to get it back in America. Well you probably could since they ship it all over the world, but still cooler to bring a gift from Italy.

"Well any ideas, ?" Justin asked sitting up.

"You can't call me that until you put a ring on this finger." I said pointing to my ring finger on my left hand.

"I can. If I like it, I'll put a ring on it." Justin winked at me.

"Like Beyoncé much?" I asked smiling.

"Not as much as you." Justin said and walked towards me.

"Can we ask your mom on what to get Jazzy?" I asked Justin.

"She just asked me what she could get her last night. I made a bet with her that we could bring her something she'll like better than my mom." Justin said holding me against him.

"Haha, why?" I asked.

"Why not?" Justin shrugged.

"We better go look around, then." I said and pulled away from him to get my purse.

Justin drove to a mall this time. It wasn't so warm outfit so I had a sweater on while Justin had his leather jacket to keep him warm. The car ride had small talk about what was possible to get Jazzy. We planned on looking for toys. Can't have too many toys. Justin wanted to get her instruments.

"Not everyone is a music prodigy like you are." I said back.

"I'm not a music prodigy." Justin said smiling.

"My mom thinks so. She calls you that now after she read your book."

"Better get her a gift too!" Justin joked.

"Kissing up to get already?"

"Better start now if I want her to let me into the family as her son in law." Justin laughed.

"You gotta get approval from my brother too, you know?"

"Letting him beat me in Black Ops, game system, seats to hockey and basketball of his favorite team. Signed bathing suit poster of Kim Kardashian. Think he'll love me by then?" Justin planned.

"Maybe…" I said laughing at Justin's plan to be let into the family.

We got into the mall and looked around. Justin and I focused on our task and didn't stop to shop for ourselves. After an hour and a half of looking around we didn't get anything. If he liked it, I didn't. If I liked it, he said it wasn't good enough. We couldn't agree on one thing.

"Fuck this. I'm getting her a park." Justin said sitting down at the food court.

"You can't get her a park." I said back doubting him.

"Watch me." Justin said pulling out his cell phone.

"Alright. You're Justin Bieber. I get it, you can get anything. Now put the phone down."

Justin smiled and did so.

I put my head in my hands as groaned out

"Why is this so hard? She's a 3 years old!"

"Baby, you should only be groaning out my name. Do it again." Justin said smirking.

"Shut up." I shot back not looking at him.

"Can we just get her a gift basket?"

"How about a gift card?" He suggested.

"No, too cheap."

"Even if I put 100 dollars in it?" Justin asked.

"Justin." I warned about the money thing.

"I know. I know. Something that's realistic."

"Let's go! I know of something!"

I took his hand and pulled him into a toy store with me.

"This is your idea of realistic? Total rip off of my park idea! Mine was better!"

In front if us was a toy play house. The ones big enough for little kids to go in and play house.

"No it was not! Where was your dad going to put the park anyways?"

"Outside in the backyard, DUH!" Justin said rolling his eyes.

I face palmed myself at that.

"Ugh! Let's just get her a jig saw puzzle and put it together with her! She wants time with us so that'll do it!" I groaned out.

"Hey. That's actually not a bad idea." Justin smiled thinking it over.

"You think so?" I asked thinking about it myself.

"Yeah. It could be a customized jig saw puzzle! It could be a picture of us and her!" Justin said.

Obviously the boy had to spend a lot of money on the present.

"Yeah. Let's go home and take a picture with her and use it." I said not arguing with him.

"Yeah! My baby's so smart!" Justin said hugging me.

"It was your idea with the customized work though!"

"Your idea with the puzzle!"

"You know what else it should be? I think we should spend a little more and get the hologram type. The thing that moves when you move it at an angle and back?"

"TOTALLY! She'll love it! We'll get a custom made frame for it so she can hang it as well!" Our brainstorm was turning out great.

"We make a great team." I commented.

"Yes we do." Justin said and got on his phone to make the preparations.

The next day as flee back home to where Jazzy lived with her parents. She was over excited when she saw and kept screaming. We played around with her for a couple of hours. Jeremy took a couple of pictures for us to choose from later.

When Justin and I was in his room later that night we looked over the pictures. We decided on one of Jazzy playing with Justin and I. The other was just Justin and I smiling. In both photo, Justin smiled his real, huge smile. I did too, we always have fun playing with Jazzy.

"Dad, don't tell mom our idea for the present. I made a bet with her that our present would be better than hers." Justin reminded his dad before we went to bed.

"I won't. I know yours will beat hers. Your giving Jazzy your time and a little thing to remind her of you two whenever she misses you two." His dad encouraged us.

That night his dad and step mom allowed us to sleep in the same bed after Justin had to litterally beg them to allow us. He even went on his knees before his dad gave in.

"DAAD! PLEAASE! I'll keep my hormones in control! If I can't take it I'll leave and sleep on the couch! PLEASE! Mom never allowed it! YOU'RE THE COOL PARENT! YOU HAVE TO LET US! PLEAASE! I won't tell mom. PLEASE!" I stood there watching him beg his dad.

"No, Justin. Your mom will kill me if she finds out I allowed it." His dad said walking away.

That didn't stop Justin from trying though.

"IF mom finds out. I won't tell, Erin won't tell! VANESSA WON'T TELL! Jazzy and Jaxon can't tell! PLEAASSE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Erin was Justin's step mom's name.

"I don't know… Erin, what do you think?" Jeremy turned to her.

"Haha, your choice. Don't drag me into this. Whatever is it, I won't say a word to Pattie." She said. Was she saying he wants him to say yes?

"SEEE? MOM WON'T KNOW! PLUS YOU'LL BE THE BESTEST, COOLEST, MOST AWESOMEST DAD IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!" Justin started to make up words.

Jeremy didn't say anything. I guess it was time for Justin to go on his knees.

Justin dropped onto his knees and put his hands together in front looking like he was praying.

"DADDY! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! MOM WON'T KNOW! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! IT'S JUST ONE NIGHT! Oh! JAZZY COME HELP BIEBAH BEG DADDY!" Justin called Jazzy over when he saw her.

Jazzy walked over looking so cute and touched Justin's cheek.

"Biebah!" She said and walked away.

"No! NOO! JAZZY COME BACK!" Justin said crawling on his knees toward her.

"Justin. Enough." His dad said.

"DOES THAT MEAN YES?" Justin asked with excitement in his voice.

"Only if you guys don't play music and the door is wide open and I don't hear anything in the middle of the night." Jeremy said looking at Justin.

Justin jumped up and went to hug his dad and Erin.

"THANK YOU! I don't listen to music when I sleep anyways. Door will be open if you want it to." Justin agreed.

I'll bet you anything Justin was going to make a joke about him not being sure about the noise level. I guess the only thing that kept his mouth shut was knowing that his dad won't take the joke and all that begging would have gone to waste.

"Good night, Vanessa, Justin." They both said and left to go to their room.

"YAY!" Justin came and pulled me into his room.

I still have my luggage with me since we just flew here from Venice. His mom was staying with his grandparents. We will be there tomorrow. Justin wanted to spend some time with his dad and Jazzy and Jaxon.

I changed into some shorts and a t-shirt. I don't usually sleep with my bra on but I was considering it tonight since I'll be in the same bed as Justin. We both know he's a cuddler alright. What if he starts to feel around my body? I know he's groped me before… But that was with my bra on.

"Baby, the door will be open. Just take it off. Sleep comfortable." Justin said referring to my bra debate in my head.

"I won't trying anything. It'll be too embarrassing caught by my dad and step mom." Justin said lulling the covers over himself.

"Alright…" I agreed and took it off.

"Good night, Justin." I said and got under the covers next to him.

He pulled me towards him, not that I wasn't going to get closer. We gave each other good night kisses since Justin thought one wasn't good enough. I had to stop a making out session in the making if we kept at it. His arm was around my waist while my head was on his chest as we fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

I woke up the next morning to see Justin sleeping with his arm around me and snoring lightly. He looked so cute! I slowly moved his arm off of me and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I got out to see Justin on his laptop.

"Your turn." I said smiling while towel drying my hair.

"Thanks." Justin closed his lap top and got up.

He walked over to me and gave me a quick good morning kiss before going over to get fresh clothes and into the bathroom with his purple toothbrush. I got changed and went downstairs first.

"Good morning." I greeted Jeremy and Erin.

"NESSA!" Jazzy came over and hugged my leg.

"Good morning, cutie!" I said and picked her up.

"Morning, Vanessa. Is Justin still sleeping?" Jeremy asked.

"No, he's in the shower getting ready." I replied and took a seat and put Jazzy on my lap.

"Morning." Justin said while running down the stairs and shaking his hair.

"Hey." Erin greeted him.

"Eggs?" Jeremy asked and set a dish full of it in front of us.

"Nah, I'm more of a cereal guy this morning." Justin said and got up to get himself some milk and cereal.

"How about you, Vanessa?" Erin asked me.

"Sure. Thanks." I said and took some into my plate.

"Jazzy, come here. Let Vanessa eat."

Erin took Jazzy out of my hands.

"Come here, princess." Justin took Jazzy away and sat down next to me with her on his lap.

"Want some cereal?" He asked holding some to her mouth.

"Ew!" She shouted and pushed his hand away with her small ones.

"Haha. Rejected by a baby!" I said laughing at him.

Jeremy and Erin joined in laughing. We heard Jaxon make some baby sounds from his high chair since he couldn't really say anything yet.

"MY MAIN MAN!" Justin said excitedly and went to Jaxon. He tried to pick Jaxon up with Jazzy still in his arms.

"Here, Jazzy let your brother hold your brother." Erin took Jazzy out of Justin's arms.

Justin picked Jaxon up and over his head.

"Justin, go back and eat your breakfast." Jeremy said while reading the news paper.

"Yes sir!" He went back to sit next to me while I ate some pancakes.

"What do you want to do today?" Justin asked taking a bite of his cereal.

"I thought we were visiting your grandparents?" I asked looking at him.

"We are. Just for dinner though, right?" He asked back.

"I dunno.. It's your plan."

"Let's go… To that place for that thing first…" Justin winked at me.

"Alright?" I asked not picking up what he was putting down.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Nope. Not a clue." I answered truthfully.

"What the pictures from yesterday were for…" He hinted again.

"Oh! Why didn't you just say so?"

"Cause she's right here…" Justin said, his head twitching toward Jazzy.

"Haha. I get it now. You want it to be a surprise…"

"WHAAAAAAAT?" Jazzy asked looking at us.

"It's nothing." Justin said quickly.

Erin put another spoonful of her food in front of her lips to shut her up from asking anymore questions.

After breakfast Justin and I went back up to his room to change. I grabbed a long sleeve shirt and a cardigan over too. Along with faded skinny jeans. I also took the price tag off of my new boots from yesterday.

"Looking sexy." Justin said winking over at me once I got out of the washroom.

"You too." I answered.

Justin had his black skinnies on and his blue g-star shirt. He grabbed a white jacket.

"Let's go?" He said once he put on his socks.

"Yeah." I said and grabbed mine and his coat.

Justin likes to really keep warm. He knows he'll be in trouble if he's sick. Being a singer, illness is your worst enemy.

I still have his hat from the first time we walked on into the cold weather after the water fight from his concert.

First we went to a photography place to ask if they had that option. They did. We ordered and Justin paid. He wouldn't let me pay. He went to the extreme. He stole my wallet out from my purse before we left and hid it somewhere at home.

I'll still be getting Jazzy something though… I looked through my purse mainly in the little pockets to see if maybe I had some money in them. I was lucky enough to find a gift card and $20.

"Guess what…" I said smirking to Justin.

"What?" He asked smiling at how I don't have any money.

"I got money!" I said and flashed the twenty dollar bill in his face.

"What? FROM WHERE?" He asked surprised.

"I have my ways." I said and turned away, treasuring my twenty bucks.

"Plus a gift card! I wonder how much it has in it left…" I wondered to myself out loud.

"From which store?" Justin asked turning me to face him.

"Um.. Stephora!" I said happily.

"That's a make up store. You can't get Jazzy anything there." Justin smirked.

"Well I still have $20!" I said back.

"So? I already paid for the picture."

"Not the frame!" I shouted and ran to the store.

"Can I get that flower trimmed frame? Can you also get the words "Love your Biebah and Nessa." on it please?" I asked the guy at the store.

"Sure. $30 please." Crap..

I looked through my wallet again to see if I could find more money. I heard someone come up and slap a card on the table. I looked up to see Justin with his wallet in his hand.

"Put whatever she needs left on his card, please." He said and turned to smile at me.

All I did was pout and gave the guy my 20 bucks.

"Thank you. Come again." The guy handed Justin the bag.

"C'mon babe, it's no big deal."

"I'm paying you back once we get back."

"If you can find your wallet that is."

"It's probably in your luggages or under your bed."

"Nope."

"Where did you put it?" I asked giving him a flirty look.

"Not telling." Justin walked in front of me.

"Justinnnnn!" I whined and went after him.

"Look! Sephora!" Justin pulled me into the store.

I looked around while he followed me. There was a machine near the door to check how much was in the gift card. Turns out I had $50 in there. It was probably from my mom… Or is my mom's. Whatever, I'm using it.

"Can I help you?" This young lady came up.

"Nope, I'm good. Thanks." I replied and turned back to reading the bottle of lotion in my hand.

"What's with girls and lotions?" Justin asked and picked up one and opened it to smell it.

"It's good for your skin." I replied and put the bottle back to pick up another one.

"I like this one." He put an orange bottle in front of my face for me to smell.

"I like it too. What's it called?"

"Um.. I dunno. Orange stuff." He said as I poured some into my hand.

"I know that. I'll get it." I said once I checked the price.

"You shop, I'll hold it."

"I wanna get your mom and Erin one too. It's a sale."

I got my phone out and phoned Pattie first.

"Pattie, it's Vanessa. We're in Sephora. There are these lotion. I wanna get you a bottle, what scent would you like?" I asked and named the scent they had.

"I love all things green. Just get me whatever's green please."

"Alright. Justin, the green one." I whispered the last part to Justin.

"You're with JUSTIN shopping for LOTION in SEPHORA?" Pattie asked surprised.

"Yeah? We were just looking at eyeshadow." I replied back confused.

"Give the phone to him please."

I handed Justin the phone.

"I know, mom. Fine, we'll go some other time. But- no. You don't- fine. Tomorrow. Bye mom." Justin closed my phone.

"What was that all about?" I asked dialing Erin's number. She said she wanted a pink one.

"She's complaining about how I never agree to go make up shopping with her but I'll go with you. She got me into going with her tomorrow. Your coming, right?"

"Oh. Such a "never say never" moment, right?" I asked giving him a cheeky grin.

"Oh, don't use my own song against me." He said and left to go look at lip stick.

"What color do you use?" Justin asked once I joined him.

"I don't use lip stick. You must be mistaking me for your other girlfriend" I joked.

"How long have you known?" He asked in a serious voice.

I looked over at Justin with wide eyes.

"Gotcha!" He smirked and winked at me.

"Better be kidding." I mumbled.

"Of course I am! Why would I ever cheat on someone as amazing as you? I'd have to be a total, complete retard to do so." He said and put his arm around my waist.

"Mhmm.." I mumbled back.

We left the store after I paid. We headed back over to Justin's grandparent's house for dinner.

"VANESSA!" His grandma greeted me.

"Good evening, Diane." I hugged her.

"Call me grandma, sweetheart." She gave me a warm smile.

"And me grandpa! I don't wanna hear you use my name." Bruce warned me when he saw me.

"Your family to us now, Vanessa." Pattie said and hugged me.

"Thanks." I said blushing.

"See? It's only a matter of time, Mrs. Justin Bieber." Justin said and kissed my cheek.

We ate dinner and had a lot of funny conversation. His grandpa would tell us his adventures when he was younger. His grandma and Pattie would tell me baby stories of Justin.

I helped Diane and Pattie with the dishes when we were done. Diane already made cookies for dessert. Everyone grabbed some and left to go into the living room to watch a movie. We chose 'The Notebook' instead of 'Titanic' since Justin liked that movie better.

I sat in next to Justin while Bruce and Diane sat on the other side of their 'L' shaped couch. Pattie sat in between with a pillow on her lap.

Justin and I was sitting on the side where I could extend my legs. Somehow during the movie and Justin shifting me back and forth, I ended up sitting in between his legs. My butt still on the couch but right in front of his crotch. His legs around me. Justin's arms were interwinded with mine across my stomach. My back leaning on his chest as we watched the movie.

Afterward we went back to his dad's house, I gave Pattie the lotion before I left. When I got back to Erin's house, I gave her her pink lotion. Jazzy wanted to try it on. We went to Justin's room at his dad's house after that.

Jeremy came and stood by the doorframe.

"You guys didn't make a single noise and obeyed all the rules last night. Would you like to sleep in the same room again?" He asked and smiled at us.

"YES! I slept like a baby last night!" Justin said happily.

"Sleep tight again tonight." Jeremy said and left for his room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

Tonight was Jazzy's birthday party. I got up that night and got dressed. There was going to be Justin's grandparents, Erin's parents, some close friends and family. I curled my hair and put on a floral shirt with a white cardigan over top. I didn't button it up. Along with a pencil skirt.

"Damn. Your ass looks so sexy in that." Justin commented and came to slap my ass.

"Ouch." I said back hitting him lightly on the arm.

"Just saying." Justin said while putting on his tie.

I looked over and him and he was wearing black jeans with a white dress shirt and was currently putting on his purple silk tie.

"Here, let me do it." I came over and took his tie out of his hand.

I adjusted it to fit around his neck without chocking him. My arms went around his neck to make sure the back was straight. Justin's arms went around my waist and pulled me forward. When I looked up he kissed me. I automatically kissed him back.

Soon my hands forgot their purpose for fixing his tie and tangled themselves in his hair, messing the bottom up a little. His hands went from my waist down to the bottom of my shirt and pulled on it. My grip on his neck tightened. His hand went past my shirt and down to my butt. I pulled back a little to talk as his lips went to kiss my jaw when I looked up to give him better excess.

"Your hand's a little low there, Justin." I warned.

"Hmm?" He mumbled as his hands grabbed my ass.

I couldn't help but moan a little while he was kissing my neck.

"Justin? Are you ready?" We heard his dad's voice.

Justin pulled back immediately and his hands went to fix his hair. Mine went to pull my shirt into the right places.

"Uhm, yeah." Justin replied breathless.

Jeremy looked at us before leaving to go back to Jazzy.

Well that was an awkward moment… I thought to myself. It would be even more awkward if I worded those thoughts out loud. Justin finished getting ready by putting on some cologne. I sprayed on a light body spray. They're lighter than perfumes and smell more natural.

When we got downstairs, Erin was bringing the cake into the house and putting it in the fridge. She had candles on the table. I got a creep at the cake. It was a Justin Bieber cake. I wonder how Justin will feel about eating his own face. I call dibs on lips! I laughed silently to myself.

"Cake of my face?" Justin whispered to me when he saw it before she closed the fridge.

"I guess Jazzy's a fan." I commented and left to go talk to Erin.

Soon the doorbell started to ring very minutes with guests arriving. They should all have carpooled. Plus, we wouldn't have to walk to the door to open if every minute.

I was helping out with the turkey when Justin came up and hugged me from behind.

"I have a special guest coming tonight to meet you." Justin whispered in my ear?

"Who?" I asked feeling curious.

"You'll see." He replied and kissed my cheek before leaving to go get the door.

I could tell that Justin brought someone who people knew since I heard gasps when he came back into the room. I turned around to see for myself. Out of all the people that Justin can bring, he brings her?

"Vanessa! I haven't seen you in so long!" She came over and hugged me while I was drying my hands off with a towel. I stayed still, not saying anything or returning the hug.

"Hi, Selena." I said back and shot Justin a look.

He saw me and as if with his eyes he asked me "what" I just shook my head no and turned away. We could talk about his later. When there wasn't as many people around. Selena was conversing with the family. People were shocked to see her here. Then Jazzy came in.

"Biebah! I see her on TV!" Jazzy shouted when she ran to Justin and pointed at Selena.

"You must be the birthday girl! You are so much cuter in person than in the pictures that Justin showed me!" Selena came over and Justin handed Jazzy to her.

Justin showed her pictures? When? I don't see them together… I knew I was getting jealous and I felt hard to breathe. It seems that it always felt hard to breathe for me when I felt like I was not fitting into the crowd I was with or surrounded by. I went to the bathroom to catch my breath back. I looked into the mirror. I was wearing an outfit that was similar to Selena's. I felt ugly in mine compare to Selena. Might as well get this night over with. I took one last breathe and went outside.

Justin and I sat across each other during dinner and he nudged my foot under the table. I wasn't sure who it was so I looked up from eating. I saw that everyone were talking with people around them but when my eyes landed on Justin he looked up at me and smirked. God, he looked so sexy. He's in socks. Pretty much everyone was. His foot traveled up my leg slowly. I looked over at him and he was just eating. His foot went back down again. Up again, this time it went a little higher. I ignored him. I didn't feel like playing footsies with him after he just brought Selena over and made this night terrible for me.

Soon his leg was stretched underneath the table onto my chair. It was resting on the tip of my chair, in between my legs.I felt him move his foot left or right as if telling me to open my legs. Hell no. I just scooted farther into my chair. He scooted his chair closer to the table. And rested his foot on my lap. No one could see because of the tablecloth and not like anyone was really looking down there anyway. His foot started to push down, slowly separating my legs. What the fuck? I looked up to see him smiling at me.

I gave up and just scooted back a little more and opened my legs. His leg should be fully stretched under the table now. Not like it could go any farther.

Wrong. I felt his toes tickling the inside of my thighs. My eyes went wide when I felt his toe touch my underwear and I dropped my fork.

"What's wrong, Vanessa. Don't like the food?" Justin asked and smirked.

Fuck him for putting me on the spot. Soon I felt all eyes turned to look at me.

"Um nothing, the food's delicious, but I just suddenly remembered something I had to do. I'll be right back."

I said and put my hand down and grabbed Justin's foot and pulled on it. His eyes went wide when I got up but before I left I pulled it forward. You can now clearly see that it's on my chair and he was falling down off of his chair. I heard a thud when his chest hit the table, I saw that he quickly removed his foot back under the table before anyone saw. I looked over and made sure he was looking and I smirked before turning around.

"Vanessa, are you on your period? Need some pills or anything?" Selena asked out loud for everyone to hear.

That bitch. Embarrassing me in front of all these people with an innocent look on her face. Oh I know she's not innocent. As soon as I said no and everyone's attention was withdrawn from me, I saw her smirk an evil smirk at me. Not the playful ones that Justin and I give each other. Smirked like she's accomplished something.

I let this one slide and left to go to the bathroom. I cleaned my hands. I don't know why. I just did. I looked at myself again and dried my hands off before leaving. Tonight was going to be a long night.

Finally dinner was over with while Justin played footsies with me but I ignored him. Most of the women helped clean the dishes while some men were outside for a smoke. Justin was playing with Jazzy and Jaxon in the living room next to where all of the presents were.

"PRESENT TIME! Everyone gather around!" Jeremy announced.

I took a seat next to Justin on the ground with our backs against the couch. Jazzy ripped open the presents one by one and smiled. I remembered about Justin's contest with his mom about best present. I saw that Pattie got Jazzy a tricycle.

"Can't beat that, Justin." I whispered to him as Erin was helping her on it.

"We'll see." He replied and pulled me closer to him.

"Jazzy, this one's from Vanessa and Justin." Jeremy said handing her our package.

She ripped the wrapping off instantly and as soon as she saw it, she was a little surprised. Then she walked over at us and shook the box. I pulled her over and set her on my lap while Justin was ripping the package up. I saw that Erin had a camera and was recording all of this. You never know if Jazzy'll become famous and have a movie and needs those little baby home videos of her like her brother.

"It's a puzzle, Jazzy. We're gonna put it together it with you." Justin said as he dumped all of the puzzle pieces on the floor in front of us.

Jazzy got really excited about this as she clapped her hands together and let out a squeal. Everyone laughed at that. Jazzy got off my lap and sat across from Justin and I.

"Jazzy, don't you wanna open all your other presents? This one's from Selena." Erin handed her a package.

She took it and opened it, inside was a stuffed bear wearing a Selena Gomez shirt. Why the fuck would you give that? Jazzy said no and took the bear and set it down beside her as she continued the puzzle with us.

The grown ups were talking among themselves. I was glad that Justin haven't invited Selena over to do the puzzle with us. That would just ruin everything.

"Vanessa, can you please get my cup in the kitchen please?" Selena asked.

I wanted to say "Go get it yourself, you lazy whore" but then again, that would be using inappropriate language and mean. So instead I just got up and asked her

"What does it look like?"

"It's green with flowers on it." she replied, smiling at me.

I didn't say anything and left to go get it. I walked into the kitchen where some cups were located. I looked around and I didn't see any green cups with flowers on them. I didn't see any green cups or flower cups at all. I saw it in the sink. With nothing left inside. All I wanted was to punch her in the face. Was she stupid enough not to know she finished it or did she just wanted me to leave? As I walked back into the living room, I got my answer.

My eyes went wide. I saw Selena, on the floor, sitting in the seat where I was, doing the damn fucking puzzle with Jazzy and Justin. What I should be doing instead of getting up and going to get her already finished drink.

I walked back to her and said

"You already finished it."

"Oh. Sorry, I made a mistake. Mine wasn't the green with flowers. It was the red one on the table next to the fruit basket." She smiled.

I clutched my fists and kept them at my sides as I walked back to get it. How can you make a fucking mistake on the cup you've been drinking with for the whole night? Simple. You don't. All she wanted was for me to get up so she can take my spot. I grabbed her damn cup and walked back and handed it to her. I wasn't smiling when I did so. I had this emotionless façade when I handed it to her. Justin must have saw it as he moved over and tapped the spot next to him for me to sit down. I took a seat and saw that half of the puzzle was already done! We didn't get the one with too many pieces since we didn't want to stay up the whole night putting it together. It was also easier for Jazzy to do the puzzle with us if she was capable of doing it, not with tiny little pieces.

I just helped completed the rest.

"Jazzy, look. We gotta show you something!" Justin got up and went to get the frame.

He flipped it carefully and closed up the frame from the back.

"Look Jazzy, it moves!" I said and I handed it to her.

I was holding it and tilting it at different angles for her to see it change picture. She looked so amazed by it.

She took the frame out if my hand and held it to look for herself. she got excited and went to show everyone. On her way, he tripped over Selena's stuffed bear for her.

"Oh! Careful." Selena said as she moved the bear away.

I sat in between Justin's legs as he hugged me like at his grandparent's and we watched whatever was on TV. I know Selena probably felt awkward sitting there all alone, being a 3rd wheel as she had her phone in her hands. Finally she got up and announced what I've wanted to hear since I saw her tonight.

"I should leaving now, thank you for the dinner, I feel so gratefully that you would invite me to Jazzy's birthday party." She started her speech.

Yes, speech. Since she wasn't done yet.

"I hope that you all had as much fun as I did tonight. Dinner was great! I had a lot of fun putting the puzzle together with Jazzy and Justin."

Oh, I noticed how she excluded me out of it.

"I would love to see you guys all again some other time. I would love it if I got an invitation to Jaxon's birthday party too if your not all sick of me."

I'm sick of you, shut the fuck up and leave already.

"If anyone would like to come to my concert-"

"Yes, we'll miss you, Selena, have a safe trip home. Bye." I said cutting her off.

I did not mean the safe trip home part. I hope she ends up in the hospital. Well, not really, that way, Justin and I would have to go visit her an waste our money on a gift basket and a "get well soon" card.

"Alright. Bye, I'll walk you out." Justin said and stood up.

"Me too." I said and got up as well.

If she'll ruin my moment of putting the damn puzzle together with Justin and Jazzy, I'll ruin this moment of her that she's probably been waiting all night for.


	7. Chapter 7

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

Soon the party cleared up. Everyone said their goodbyes and left. Tonight was the last night for Justin and I to be in town with his dad. We're flying to L.A tomorrow for an interview with Pattie. I helped Erin clean some of the dishes left over and cups while Jeremy and Justin played with Jazzy and Jaxon.

I felt arms go around me as I was drying the cups off.

"Did you like the surprise? I told you she's not mean." Justin's voice.

"Hm? Whatever." I said and put the last cup away.

"Thanks for helping. You guys should get a good night rest now." Erin said as she was putting the plates away. I pulled away from Justin and walked upstairs to change and take a shower.

"What's wrong?" Justin followed behind me up the stairs.

"What?" I asked back walking ahead of him.

"You've been cold to me all night. Whats up?" He asked getting closer.

"I'm gonna take a shower." I commented and grabbed my pajamas and closed the bathroom door on his face.

I took my shower in peace. I knew Justin was going to bring this topic up again later. I'll tell him how I feel. He'll understand, right? If I don't like Selena, that's fine. He can still hang out with her or whatever. Just don't bring her near me. I dried my hair and got out.

"It's because of Selena, wasn't it?" Justin asked as he closed his phone and put it in his back pocket.

"Yeah. It was." I went and grabbed my lotion.

"Why don't you like her?" He asked, his voice sounded annoyed.

"Why don't you like Uggs?" I asked back.

"Cause they're ugly. Why don't you like Selena?"

"Same reason as you." I looked up to see Justin glaring at me.

"That's rude."

"So is she." I closed my lotion after using some.

"How so?" Justin asked as he stood up.

"She made me go and get her fucking cup." The door's closed.

"You're so selfish. She was just asking a simple favor, you could have said no." Justin narrowed his eyes at me.

Ouch. That hit a nerve.

"I wouldn't have minded if she at least got the brains to remember what it looked like." I said while checking my phone.

"Selena's not dumb. We all make mistakes. Nobody's perfect." Justin said, glaring at me.

"Stop with the eyes. It's not hurting me." I commented while replying to my text messages.

"Well can you at least gave me the fucking decency to look at me when you're talking to me?" He asked sounding beyond pissed.

"Fine." I slammed my phone down on the table and turned to him.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Why do you hate Selena?"

"Why? BECAUSE SHE DRUGGED MY DRINK!" I yelled remembering about the Christmas party.

"You have no evident that she did." Justin was now clutching his fists.

"You have no proof that she didn't." I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"Why would she have? What do you have that she doesn't?"

Ouch. That was a slap in the face.

"Really, now. If she has everything, why don't you go and date her?" I asked turning away from Justin to look at my phone again.

I felt my phone slip out of my hands and heard it slam against the wall on the other side of the room. Justin was now in front of me with an emotionless face.

"I'm talking here." He said gritting his teeth.

"I'm not." I said and made the move to go get my phone from the ground.

"You're not going anywhere, your phone can wait." Justin grabbed me and pushed me against the wall not too hard.

"What do you want? Why I hate Selena? I already answered you." I said glaring at him.

"Your not being reasonable with your excuses. I know it's not because you don't like her appearance. I know you don't judge people by that. Now tell me the real reason why."

Wrong again tonight. Justin was not getting it through his thick skull that I just hate Selena fucking Gomez.

"I hate her because she drugged my drink and ruined my night tonight." I said back pushing him off.

"She didn't do it! How did she ruin your night? Asked you to go get her cup?" Justin was raising his voice at me for the first time.

"YES! SHE TOOK MY TIME OF PUTTING OUR PRESENT FOR JAZZY TOGETHER!" I shouted back and pushed him off and walked to the bed and sat down.

"THAT'S STUPID! It wasn't her fault! I asked her to come join us!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE _YOU'RE_ STUPID! She wanted you to ask her!" I shouted standing back up.

Justin walked towards me still clutching his fist.

"What did you call me?" Justin gritted his teeth while walking towards me.

"Look, I don't wanna fight with you. I don't like her. Happy?"

"You think you're so much better? For all I know, you could have cheat on me with Cody Simpson back in Australia!" Justin shouted.

That's it. He's the one accusing me of cheating on him? Me? I'm not the one standing up for a "friend". I would be, but I probably wouldn't have gotten in this huge fight with my boyfriend over it.

"Really? You're accusing_ me _of cheating on _you_?"

"Yeah, I am." He said standing his grounds.

"Me? What about you, you have all those girls surrounding you everyday. Then I hear that you showed Selena pictures. How? When?"

"What pictures?"

"Those pictures of Jazzy. She said it at the party. Don't play dumb. I know you heard her."

"I sent them to her from my phone."

"Oh, I saw your phone bill of last month. There was nothing about sending pictures on it." I said taking a step closer.

"So now you don't trust me so you have to go through my personal stuff?"

"As personal as checking my DMs on twitter?"

He didn't say anything. That's right. Shut your mouth. I have you cornered, boy. I know that you hack onto my twitter and read my DMs. I just didn't want to bust your little ass.

"What? Baby, I thought you wanted to talk. So talk." I said poking him in the chest. My voice sounded bitter.

"Well you shouldn't be sending stuff you don't want me to know."

"I'm not. What are you thinking? That I'm just dating you for your fame and money? Your looks?"

"I don't think that! Stop bringing that up! This isn't about me!"

"It is now!" I shouted.

"Just tell me why you hate Selena."

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU CARE?" I was starting to really get mad now.

"I just do. Tell me why." He was trying his best to stay calm.

"I ALREADY DID! You just don't believe me."

"Because your excuse is invalid."

"How so? I don't like her because she ruined my Christmas with you? I hate her cause she was in my spot tonight doing something with you that should have been me?"

"You make it sound like I had sex with her."

"Well, I wouldn't know, now would I?"

"I can't believe that you don't trust me and would even consider the fact that I'm cheating on you."

"Like how you think I cheated on you with Cody?"

"Did you?"

"Yeah, Justin. I did. WHAT DO YOU THINK? We're always together! WHEN COULD I HAVE DONE IT?"

"When could I have gone to Selena then?"

"I don't know… There must have been a day when we weren't together…" I started to think back.

"The day we weren't together when you could have been with Cody was when we had that fight in Aussie. There was no way for me to fly to see Selena, now could there?" He asked.

"No. I was with your mom. Even ask her."

"Don't think I won't."

"Go ahead. Wait, where were you on Christmas day? You canceled on me."

"Workin."

"On what? Where?" That must be the day! He canceled on me when we have been planning it for days.

"Music…" He started to hesitate.

Bingo was his nameo and Justin's a lameo.

"Really? Music with… Selena, perhaps?" I questioned.

Justin didn't say anything.. I asked again.

"Justin, were you with her that night?"

Nothing again. I tried again.

"It's a simple question. Yes or no? Were you with Selena Gomez that night?" My patience was slipping fast.

"FINE! I was with her that day! I showed her some some pictures after we went over the plot for the episode one last time. I got carried away." He snapped.

Slapped him across the face. I just brought my right hand up and slapped Justin Bieber across the face. His head was slapped to the side. His eyes were open side. I felt hot tears blocking my vision.

All I know was that I had to watch my back from now on. Selena is taking my man and he's agreeing to go with her.

Then I heard his phone ring.

"Hello? Sel? I'm kind of busy right now. I'll call you back later. Alright.. Good night, sweet dreams." Justin said.

"Gomez? That's it. I'm done. You take the bed while I take the couch tonight. There's no way I'm sleeping in the same room as you."

I was now crying. I'm crying those anger tears. I tear up when in really mad. I guess its just a way my head thinks of as letting feelings out. I hate it. I want to seem strong right now, not weak. I have never cried during a fight with Justin before. I could hardly see anything as tears were coming down my cheeks. I turned back to the bed and grabbed my pillow about to push him off and walk to the living room when I felt Justin pull me back into his arms.

"Let me go…" I started while trying to push him away while I was still crying.

"No. Look, I apologize, alright? Stop crying. I hate to see you cry." Justin mumbled in my hair while he held me to him tightly.

"What's going on? I feel as if I'm watching Jersey Shore from all the yelling." I heard Erin's voice. I couldn't see anything since Justin was stuffing me into his chest.

"It's nothing. We've solved our problems unlike Sammi and Ronni. Thanks for checking up on us." Justin thanked her and I heard the door close.

"We didn't solve shit yet." I said to him.

"I'm so sorry for everything I've said. I didn't mean them…"

"It wouldn't have even been in your mind in the first place if you didn't mean them…" I commented.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong. Please, don't sleep on the couch tonight. I'll miss you next to me."

"I don't care…" I mumbled back while trying to stop my tears.

"Yeah, you do. You love me. Like I love you." Justin was trying to sooth me with his words. It was working alright.

"Shut up. I hate you right now…" I said and slowly wrapped my arms around him.

"V, let's sleep naked tonight."

What the fuck…

"No." I said in a monotone voice.

"C'mon. We've never done that before. I just want to get as close to you as possible. Not in a sexual way. Unless you want it to be." Flirty Justin alert.

"How is sleeping naked gonna help?" I asked with my head on his chest hugging him.

"I dunno… It'll feel closer… Like nothing's between us."

"I don't get how your brain works."

"So yes?"

"No."

"Well I pretty much sleep naked already other than my boxers, while your covered in long pajamas. How about tonight you sleep like me?"

"In my underwear?"

"Yeah. I won't be feeling you up… I'll try not to."

"You'll be able to control yourself? And no, it's cold at night."

"If I feel you up. You feel me up. Fair enough? And no worries, I'll keep you warm."

"Psh. I know you want me to feel you up."

"Then do so all you want. I'm not complaining."

"No."

"Fine…"

"I'm still mad at you. Don't change the topic."

"I'm so sorry, forgive me?"

I didn't say anything. Should I forgive him? I don't like fighting with him. Last time we just wasted the whole day. I was getting on a plane with this kid tomorrow anyway. I'm not really mad at him, just pissed at all of the things we talked about… Or well yelled about.

"Please, say you forgive me.. I can't stand fighting with you. I love you too much. I'll stay say from Selena after this episode if it means you'll still be my girl."

I didn't say anything back to him. I was seriously thinking about taking him up on that offer. How bad would I seem if I did? I don't want him unhappy… I guess he can still talk to her and shit as long as I'm not involve in anyway.

"Love me, love me. Say that you love me. Kiss me, kiss me, say that you'll miss me. Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me." Justin sang softly.

I looked up from his chest and kissed him.

Justin took off his pants and shirt and jumped in bed with his boxers on. He sleeps shirtless. I love that. That night we stayed up a little to talk about how our relationship was going to go. He promised me to love me until he died. I truly believed that. I love him too. I was starting to think that I'm in love with this man next to me. We talked a little about our past memories. There was a lot. We're always together. Since the tour and all. I was coming back to his worldwide tour with him. So was Sean. I'm actually really pumped for it. Travel around the world with Justin Bieber. Every girl's dream, but my reality.


	8. Chapter 8

**Justin's Point of View:**

Vanessa and I had this huge fight last night. Luckily I was able to calm her and myself down to stop the fight. I still wanted to know why she doesn't like Selena. Who doesn't like Selena? Fair enough for those haters that don't like her cause of her music or whatever, but Vanessa knows her personally. Miley doesn't like my music, we're friends. Why can't Vanessa and Selena be like that? Selena even made the effort to become friends with her too.

I heard my phone vibrate against the wooden nightstand. I reached over for it and read the text message from Selena asking if we could start shooting the episode next week. I was all up for it, no big deal. I know there's plans, but I can cancel some of them.

Now… Just gotta get rid of the beef between Vanessa and her. Well it's more like beef Vanessa has toward Selena. I've asked Selena what she thought about my girlfriend before and she said that Vanessa was an amazing person, that she would want to become close friends with. I replied to the text with a quick sure.

"Morning, Justin." I looked down to see Vanessa cuddling against my chest with her eyes closed.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." I turned on my side so I was hugging her back properly.

"Why are you on your phone so early already?" Shit, she saw?

"I was taking a picture of you.."

"Don't lie. I saw you were texting Selena."

Fuck. Caught in the act.

"Sorry… It's just she wanted to know if we could start shooting the episode next week."

"Look, I don't want you hiding things from me. I'm not the boss of you. You're free to do whatever you want."

"I know, I just don't want to see you unhappy."

"I feel the same way. So if you want to talk, text, hang out or whatever with her. I'm fine with that. As long as you don't bring her near me."

"Really?"

"You sound like you really want too… So yeah. Just don't lie to me about it, please."

"I won't. I promise."

"Sorry if I'm coming off as one of those obsessive girlfriends." She apologized.

"No, It's fine. I report to you, you report to me. Deal?"

"Deal." I bent down and kissed her.

"Let's get ready. Plane leaves soon."

"Like 4 hours soon." She laughed.

"Well we gotta eat, change, go to the airport. All that."

"True. You wanna shower first today?" She offered me.

"Ladies first."

"I saw this thing where when guys say "ladies first" it means "walk in front of me so I can stare at your ass" in their language."

I laughed at that. Pretty funny.

"Haha. Where'd you hear that?"

"Places."

"Um, well I guess? But not in my case."

"So you've never checked out my ass when I walk in front of you?"

"Never say never. Now go shower." He said and for up from the bed.

I showered and changed into a pair of those black yoga sweat pants that hugs your legs but flare a little at the bottom. I might as well be comfortable if I was going to be sitting in a chair for the next couple of hours. I had a plain t-shirt on and one of Justin's sweater on top.

"How can you look so good in yoga pants still?" Justin asked while drying his hair.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Complimenting me."

"I can't compliment my own girlfriend?"

"I'm not fishing for them."

"So? I just want to let you know how beautiful you are in my eyes everyday."

"Even in the most normal clothes?"

"Even when you're wearing Uggs."

"Oh, I guess I'll be wearing them today then. It's cold out there."

"Why? You got better looking boots…"

"So? Uggs are comfy and warm."

"Ew. They're gross. Take them off as soon as you're off the plane please."

"I won't wear them to the interview with Ellen." I promised.

"Good. Now, are Uggs flammable?"

"You're not burning them."

"I'll cut them then."

"You won't be able too. Their too thick."

"Maybe not with scissors, but a chain saw will do."

"Hater." I said and left the room.

"Justin, where's my wallet?" I asked while packing things up.

"My boxer duffle bag. Haha."

"Wow. Such a place to hide my stuff."

"Yup. You would have never looked in there."

"Well, never say never next time."

We got ready and had our luggage at the door. Kenny was going to come pick us up. He would pick Pattie up first from Justin's grandparent's house. Finally a car pulled up and Kenny got out. I saw Pattie in the back seat. Kenny and Justin packed up the suitcases in the trunk while I got in the car with Pattie.

"Hey! How are you?"

"I'm good. Yourself?" I asked Pattie back.

I felt a rush of cold air when Justin opened the door and got in. Followed by Kenny in the front seat.

"Hi, mom." Justin greeted her while putting on his seat belt.

"Hey." Pattie replied.

We drove to the airport with small talk filling the warm car. Once Justin touched foot down out of the car I heard screams after screams. We quickly left for the departing part and got on that plane. Paperwork was all sorted out already. Justin wasn't allowed to stay in the airport for more than 2 hours. Too many girls would come and attack him.

He told me that once Justin was too tired and his plane was held back so he went to the chairs with a bunch of girls following him. He asked them to stay quiet while he took a nap.

"And he was like "Shush, I'm gonna take a nap." and the girls all took a seat around him while he slept with his hat on his face on the airport waiting couch." Pattie retold the story.

We finally touched down. Pattie woke us up. I was sleeping on Justin's shoulder while his head was resting on mine.

We checked into the hotel quickly and I changed. Justin did too. He was all ready for his appearance on Ellen.

"Let's go." He said when he saw that I was ready and grabbed my hand and we walked out together.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter note: ehh, be careful. Lol_

**Justin's Point of View:**

Ellen's one if my favorite talk show host. She's super chill, funny, and she doesn't bring up awkward topics that she knows that I wouldn't want to talk about. Like some girlfriends situations. Not a lot of people really ask about Vanessa, surprisingly. I've been caught holding her hand in public like twice now? Not many questions yet.

"Please welcome, JUSTIN BIEBER!" that was my cue.

I did the show fairly quick since it was like 5 minutes for me or something? Unlucky thing was that Cody fucking Simpson is also in the stupid building. I hate that fag. Why does he have to be here? I bet he's talking to Vanessa while I'm on set.

I was right. I go back there to see them talking. I then see her fixing his hair! I was going mad! She was touching him! Why is she touching him? Mental freaking session in my head!

"Your turn." I bumped shoulders with him when I walked past.

I could hear Vanessa's footsteps following behind me. I grabbed my water bottle and chugged it down. I was trying to swallow all of the mean words I wanted to say to that kid. I took a seat on the sofa backstage.

Vanessa caught me off guard when she sat on my lap. She's sat on my lap before. Just not in a public place.. Well there's not many people around. My moms on the other side talking with Kenny and other people. The couch was located in the back and there was a flat screen covering it. Ellen's a little… Strange. But she's awesome.

She turned around with her legs on each side of me. Pretty much straddling me.

"You mad?" She asked with her forehead against mine.

"No…" I didn't want to get mad like she did with Selena.

"Yeah you are… You haven't touched me yet."

I put my hands around her at her hips and pulled her closer. If I got a boner right now, she'd be able to feel poking her. I grabbed her chin and pulled her to me, kissing her.

It turned out into a makeout session. Her hand was tangled in mine pulling on it slightly while my right hand was cupping her cheek holding her face there and my left hand in her hair. The need for air soon became a problem. I pulled back and went to her neck.

"Justin… I have a question."

"Hmm?" I mumbled while sucking on her neck lightly.

"It's asking something from you though."

"Give me a lap dance and you can have anything in the world, baby."

I felt her roll her hips! I was just kidding! I didn't think she was actually gonna do it. She usually wouldn't give into me so easily. This must be something she really wants. I wasn't complaining about the lap dance though. She started to grind onto me. It was starting to turn me on. The only thing making it bad was I couldn't feel her much through my stupid jeans. And I was low riding like always so my crotch wasn't at the end of my jeans like it is with girls.

"Mm, baby, move up and go a little harder.." I moaned into her neck.

She grinded her way up and pushed my head back and started kissing my neck. I just melt when a girl kisses my neck. I literally can't control it but moan.

"Justin.. Please come to… Cody's… Birthday party with me." She said in between kisses.

When she said Cody she went harder too. Soon I felt her sucking my neck. That drives me nuts! I couldn't help it but let out a loud moan. Then I snapped back into reality after a couple more seconds of her grinding on me.

"Wait, what?" I asked holding her hips still with my hands. I wouldn't be able to focus if she was grinding on me.

Her lips moved from my neck to my lips and she kissed me, I wasn't kissing back.

"Cody's birthday party? Is this what this is all about?" I asked.

I felt her starting to continue her little lap dance.

"Baby. You said if I gave you a lap dance, you'll let me have anything in the world." She gave me her pout while still grinding on me.

I let out another moan. Her lap dance was seriously turning me on. I wonder if she felt anything poking her yet.

"Let's to somewhere more private." I got up and pulled her into a dressing room and locked the door. Cody's in the building. Don't need him ruining anything again.

I sat on the chair and pulled her onto my lap again.

"Cody's party? How old's he turning? 10?"

"Justin. He's turning 14. He's only 2 years younger than you are." She gave me a disapproving look.

"Why do I have to come?"

"Because I want you to."

"Then you have to come to the Wizard shooting with me."

Her eyes narrowed at the slight mention of Selena. Not going well. I started to kiss her collarbone while letting her think. Hopefully this will destract her.

"Fine." She agreed.

We made out while my hands were travling lower and lower. Soon they were unbuttoning her jeans. My hand snuck in. Just when I was about to finger her, we heard a knock on the door followed by an annoying voice.

"Vanessa, Justin. Are any of you guys in there?" Cody asked.

"Fuck that kid. Why does he always walk in when I'm pleasuring my women?" I cussed underneath my breathe.

"Thank God you locked the door. I would have died of shame if he caught you fingering me again."

"I'll get the damn door." I said and she climbed off me. I could see my boner in my pants slightly showing.

"Yes. Now we're busy." I opened the door wide to reveal Vanessa sitting on the couch with on my laptop on her lap.

"Oh, sorry. Ellen wanted to know if you could stay for the dinner with everyone afterward."

"Sure." I answered and closed the door.

"V, what are you gonna do about this?" I asked pointing to my pants.

"Um.. I dunno." She replied and put the laptop to the side.

She's joking right? I can't go to dinner with a fucking boner!

"Fine, I'll just jack off to you in front of you then. You have lotion or do you wanna wet it for me first?" I winked and started to unbuckled my belt.

"JUSTIN! You'll make a mess!" She yelled in a hushed voice.

"Then suck me, baby." I walked closer to her with my belt open.

"Not here."

Not here.. As in there's a chance at home or something? I got excited and smiled big.

"I'm so hard though… I can't take it.." I moaned out while rubbing myself through my jeans in front of her.

"JUSTIN! Control yourself!" again with the hushed yelling.

I sat down on the spot next to her and started to rub harder. My eyes closed and my head laid back. I started to moan, I moaned out her name to tease her. I know she's not going to make me masturbate in front of her if she's there. She'll do something about my teenage boy hormones.

"Justin… Stop it." She said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Mm, baby… Ohh god." I moaned louder just to tease her.

I stopped and got up and pulled my pants to my ankle before sitting back down, there's a huge tent in my boxers, I caught Vanessa looking at it. I sat back down and moved my left hand, my dominate hand to touch myself. I've done this before… A couple of times. Just not in front of anyone. To be honest, I felt a little uncomfortable. Whatever, she's my girlfriend. She's already seen my cock anyways. Me picturing her fingering herself was such a turn on for me. So maybe me jacking off would be a turn on for her? One way go find out.

I started to rub myself while moaning out her name.

"Baby, can you give me a moan please?" I asked while trying to keep my eyes open to look at her.

Fuck. How I hated these boxers right now.

"What?" She asked with an innocent look on her face.

"Just moan "Justin" loud and slowly for me."

I felt her lips go near my ear, kissing it first and then I heard her moan my name in my ear oh so sexily.

"Like that?" Oh that little vixen.

"Mhm, now.. Again." I moaned out.

She didn't listen this time. I opened my eyes to see her taking her own pants off.

DAMN! WAS THIS MY LUCKY DAY? I didn't exactly imagine it like this, but whatever. Sex is still sex.

She pulled my hands away and sat on my lap. I felt her on my cock and I almost jizzed.

"Hm. Dry sex? Kinky." I commented and winked at her.

My hands reached down and rubbed her thighs.

Once we were done, we fixed ourselves up. She put my… Used or dirty boxers, whatever you wanna call it in a plastic bag and in her purse. I couldn't leave a boxer in which I cummed in, in Ellen's studio. No one knows this sexual side of me other than Vanessa. Plus, I'd be just nasty for the janitor to find it.

Ellen offered me some purple "Ellen underpants" earlier. Might as well put those to use. So she's in my pants, or at least her name is. I wish Vanessa was in my pants instead.

Technically, we just had dry sex. So she's still a "virgin". It's almost as if… Just grinding.. A little thrusting.. Well no and yes, it's my dick, trying to thrust itself in her. But with clothes on so it doesn't even go far. So her hymen isn't broken yet. No pain. But we both reached our orgasm. In my definition, if a girl's hymen is broken during sex, then she's no longer a virgin. Vanessa's still one though….. Not for long.

"Yeah." She closed her bag and got up.

I know someone who's not wearing underwear… I smirked at that thought but kept it to myself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Justin's Point of View:**

"Dude, your girlfriend's asleep against your arm." Ryan commented when the game was starting again.

"Fuck. I guess I got carried away."

"We all did. It's 3 am already." Chaz added in.

I looked at the clock and it was a little past 3.

"You guys can play if you want, I'm heading upstairs with her first." I said and slowly removed my arm and picked Vanessa up bridal style to carry her upstairs.

"We're also going to bed." Ryan said and closed the game and the TV.

Chaz was picking up the garbage that fell on the floor and throwing them out. They cleaned up downstairs while I went to put Vanessa to bed. When I laid her down she stirred and was about to sit up.

"Shh. I'll be right back. Sorry for making you stay up with me." I said and kissed her forehead.

"No, you didn't. I just wanted to stay with you." Her voice thick with sleep.

"I love you. Sleep. I'll be back after I clean up and tell Chaz and Ryan where to sleep."

"Kay. I love you too." She yawned and turned on her side to sleep.

I cleaned the guest room up a little, not that it was very messy. And went back to bed with Vanessa. I basically just stripped leaving all my clothes on the ground except my boxers and lifted the covers and got under them. I pulled Vanessa into my arms and sleep overtook me fast.

I was woken up the next morning when I felt Vanessa move under my arm.

"No… stay." I told her.

"Justin, you can sleep if you want. I'm gonna go take a shower."

"No. Sleep in with me." I mumbled back still feeling super sleepy.

She agreed and laid back down. I fell asleep again, I didn't know if she was sleeping or not. All I knew was that she cuddled back up to me. I woke up later to see her looking at me. Once my eyes were fully open she smiled at me.

"Finally up?" She asked.

"What time is it?" I asked and rubbed my eyes.

"It's 1:36 pm." She answered me.

"Ugh. I feel so tired still." I said and nuzzled my face against her neck and closed my eyes.

"Shouldn't have stayed up most of the night playing video games then." She commented and her hand went to my hair.

"Wake me up at 2." I said and tried to sleep again.

"Justin, wake up. I'll make pancakes."

"Are Ryan and Chaz up yet?" I asked feeling energized again.

"I don't know. I think so, I heard pots and pans earlier."

"Ugh. Kay, can you make me pancakes please?" I asked fully awake now.

"Of course. Go take a shower, I already took one when you were asleep."

"You left my arms even when I gave you strict orders not to?" I acted like I was offended.

"Yup." She said and stuck her tongue out.

I kissed her forehead and got up. I went to take a shower. When I came back out I didn't see her, I heard talking downstairs instead. I walked down to see Chaz and Ryan setting up the table. Chaz was pouring orange juice into glasses while Ryan was taking out the plates and utensils.

"Nice to see the men in the kitchen." Vanessa walked over and put her hand on their shoulders while the pancakes were cooking.

"Hey." I said and walked over to Vanessa and gave her a morning kiss. Well I guess afternoon.

"Good afternoon, you can help them, Justin," she said and walked back to the pancakes.

I got the maple syrup out, 100% Canadian syrup that I would always buy a couple bottles of whenever I visited Canada. They taste different then the American maple syrup. Better different.

"Fruits?" I asked while looking into the fridge.

"Whatever you have, Bieber." Chaz said.

I took out some strawberries, blueberries, peaches and washed them. I cut the peaches into little pieces while Vanessa was placing the cooked pancakes onto a big plate. Chaz helped bring the fruits out while Ryan helped Vanessa carry the pancakes out.

"What did you guys make earlier?" Vanessa asked once everyone sat down.

"We were gonna make pancakes, then we got lazy and went to play COD." Ryan confessed.

"Thank God you're home." Chaz said after he swallowed.

"Where's my mom?" I asked.

"Shopping with Kenny's wife." Vanessa answered.

We ate with small talk around the table. The food was so good! I know it's not that hard to make pancake if you already have pancake mix, but it just tasted so good! And all this maple syrup just make it all the better. I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?" I picked up my phone.

"It's Sean. Let's chill later?" He asked.

"Sure. Ryan and Chaz's with me for this weekend." I replied.

"Sweet." He commented.

"Let's go to the spa." I said while rubbing my shoulder.

"Haha. Why?" Ryan laughed.

"I'm so sore. Plus, I want my girl to be treated today since she treated us with this meal." I said smiling over to Vanessa.

"Sure. 5?" Sean asked.

"Sure." I replied and put my phone down.

"I'm sore too!" Chaz chirped in.

I guess I was going to pay for all of us. It's not a problem though. I like the spa. I love getting messages. I would ask Vanessa to give them to me if we're on the tour bus. Then she'd make me return the favor. My mom would take advantage and make me rub her feet as well. So I try to stay away from rubbing Vanessa's shoulders in front of my mom. Instead, we do it in my room, Kay, that sounded wrong.

After us guys hand washed the dishes instead of throwing them in the dish washer since there wasn't a lot. Plus, we're still normal teenager no matter how much my income is. We all got changed.

Vanessa had denim jeans and a red American Eagle t-shirt on. I was wearing a black v-neck and my red sweater over top with black jeans. I walk out of my room to hear an arguement.

"DUDE! CHANGE YOURS! I WAS WEARING IT FIRST!" Chaz's voice.

"No! It looks better on me! CHANGE YOURS!" Ryan yelled back.

"The fuck's going on here?" I asked standing at the guest room door.

"He's copying my shirt!" Chaz yelled while pointing at Ryan.

"What's going on?" Vanessa came up next to me and asked.

"He's wearing the shirt that obviously looks better on me." Ryan awnsered.

"Justin! TELL HIM TO CHANGE!"

"Vanessa! TELL HIM TO CHANGE!"

They both yelled at the same time while pointing to each other. I looked at them with an expressionless face and blinked. I closed the door slowly without a word to either of them. I heard yelling on the other side of the door.

"Are they seriously fighting about that?" Vanessa asked me.

"Guess so. Hey, we match." I looked down at her red shirt and my red sweater.

"Haha, like how their matching?" She laughed and opened the door.

"Dude, seriously. CHANGE!" Ryan yelled and threw Chaz a different shirt.

"Fuck this." Chaz took his shirt off and walked into my room and grabbed one of my shirt and was about to put it on until I spoke up.

"Yo, dude. Anything but that." I came over and took the shirt out of Chaz's hands.

"Why?" Chaz questioned,

"Because this is a couple's shirt. Vanessa has one." I folded the shirt and went to put it back.

"Was it the Nike one?" Vanessa asked.

I nodded my head. I pulled out my blue G-Star one and threw it to him. There, now Ryan's wearing a white G-Star one and Chaz's wearing a blue one, the design's different though.

"Dude, no. It's the same brand as that faggot's shirt." Chaz took it off and went looking through my closet.

Finally, we left the house. That was like a 30 minute clothing argument between Chaz and Ryan. Little girls.

"What took you guys so long?" Sean sitting in one of the chairs at the Spa's waiting room.

"Wardrobe malfunction." I jerked my thumb back toward Chaz and Ryan.

Sean gave me a confused back.

"They were wearing the same thing at first." Vanessa cleared things up for him.

We signed in and changed into the robes they have there. Everyone was getting treated. First thing I went for was a message. I felt like I could fall asleep on that chair, that's how relaxing it felt. I looked over to see people working on Vanessa's hands and feet. I smiled at that.

Soon the message was over. Time for a feet message! I thought to myself. I love how this place has that nice relaxing music in the background, then I heard something familiar. I realized that it was a 300% slowed down or something version of U Smile playing. It does sound like yoga/meditating music.

When we were done I went to pay. Sean paid for Vanessa. He insisted. I paid for myself plus Chaz and Ryan.

"So when are you shooting that Wizard episode with Selena?" Sean asked unaware of the part how Vanessa hates Selena.

"Next week." I replied and hoped that he wouldn't bring it up anymore.

Loading...

Hide notes


	11. Chapter 11

**Justin's Point of View:**

"Dude, your girlfriend's asleep against your arm." Ryan commented when the game was starting again.

"Fuck. I guess I got carried away."

"We all did. It's 3 am already." Chaz added in.

I looked at the clock and it was a little past 3.

"You guys can play if you want, I'm heading upstairs with her first." I said and slowly removed my arm and picked Vanessa up bridal style to carry her upstairs.

"We're also going to bed." Ryan said and closed the game and the TV.

Chaz was picking up the garbage that fell on the floor and throwing them out. They cleaned up downstairs while I went to put Vanessa to bed. When I laid her down she stirred and was about to sit up.

"Shh. I'll be right back. Sorry for making you stay up with me." I said and kissed her forehead.

"No, you didn't. I just wanted to stay with you." Her voice thick with sleep.

"I love you. Sleep. I'll be back after I clean up and tell Chaz and Ryan where to sleep."

"Kay. I love you too." She yawned and turned on her side to sleep.

I cleaned the guest room up a little, not that it was very messy. And went back to bed with Vanessa. I basically just stripped leaving all my clothes on the ground except my boxers and lifted the covers and got under them. I pulled Vanessa into my arms and sleep overtook me fast.

I was woken up the next morning when I felt Vanessa move under my arm.

"No… stay." I told her.

"Justin, you can sleep if you want. I'm gonna go take a shower."

"No. Sleep in with me." I mumbled back still feeling super sleepy.

She agreed and laid back down. I fell asleep again, I didn't know if she was sleeping or not. All I knew was that she cuddled back up to me. I woke up later to see her looking at me. Once my eyes were fully open she smiled at me.

"Finally up?" She asked.

"What time is it?" I asked and rubbed my eyes.

"It's 1:36 pm." She answered me.

"Ugh. I feel so tired still." I said and nuzzled my face against her neck and closed my eyes.

"Shouldn't have stayed up most of the night playing video games then." She commented and her hand went to my hair.

"Wake me up at 2." I said and tried to sleep again.

"Justin, wake up. I'll make pancakes."

"Are Ryan and Chaz up yet?" I asked feeling energized again.

"I don't know. I think so, I heard pots and pans earlier."

"Ugh. Kay, can you make me pancakes please?" I asked fully awake now.

"Of course. Go take a shower, I already took one when you were asleep."

"You left my arms even when I gave you strict orders not to?" I acted like I was offended.

"Yup." She said and stuck her tongue out.

I kissed her forehead and got up. I went to take a shower. When I came back out I didn't see her, I heard talking downstairs instead. I walked down to see Chaz and Ryan setting up the table. Chaz was pouring orange juice into glasses while Ryan was taking out the plates and utensils.

"Nice to see the men in the kitchen." Vanessa walked over and put her hand on their shoulders while the pancakes were cooking.

"Hey." I said and walked over to Vanessa and gave her a morning kiss. Well I guess afternoon.

"Good afternoon, you can help them, Justin," she said and walked back to the pancakes.

I got the maple syrup out, 100% Canadian syrup that I would always buy a couple bottles of whenever I visited Canada. They taste different then the American maple syrup. Better different.

"Fruits?" I asked while looking into the fridge.

"Whatever you have, Bieber." Chaz said.

I took out some strawberries, blueberries, peaches and washed them. I cut the peaches into little pieces while Vanessa was placing the cooked pancakes onto a big plate. Chaz helped bring the fruits out while Ryan helped Vanessa carry the pancakes out.

"What did you guys make earlier?" Vanessa asked once everyone sat down.

"We were gonna make pancakes, then we got lazy and went to play COD." Ryan confessed.

"Thank God you're home." Chaz said after he swallowed.

"Where's my mom?" I asked.

"Shopping with Kenny's wife." Vanessa answered.

We ate with small talk around the table. The food was so good! I know it's not that hard to make pancake if you already have pancake mix, but it just tasted so good! And all this maple syrup just make it all the better. I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?" I picked up my phone.

"It's Sean. Let's chill later?" He asked.

"Sure. Ryan and Chaz's with me for this weekend." I replied.

"Sweet." He commented.

"Let's go to the spa." I said while rubbing my shoulder.

"Haha. Why?" Ryan laughed.

"I'm so sore. Plus, I want my girl to be treated today since she treated us with this meal." I said smiling over to Vanessa.

"Sure. 5?" Sean asked.

"Sure." I replied and put my phone down.

"I'm sore too!" Chaz chirped in.

I guess I was going to pay for all of us. It's not a problem though. I like the spa. I love getting messages. I would ask Vanessa to give them to me if we're on the tour bus. Then she'd make me return the favor. My mom would take advantage and make me rub her feet as well. So I try to stay away from rubbing Vanessa's shoulders in front of my mom. Instead, we do it in my room, Kay, that sounded wrong.

After us guys hand washed the dishes instead of throwing them in the dish washer since there wasn't a lot. Plus, we're still normal teenager no matter how much my income is. We all got changed.

Vanessa had denim jeans and a red American Eagle t-shirt on. I was wearing a black v-neck and my red sweater over top with black jeans. I walk out of my room to hear an arguement.

"DUDE! CHANGE YOURS! I WAS WEARING IT FIRST!" Chaz's voice.

"No! It looks better on me! CHANGE YOURS!" Ryan yelled back.

"The fuck's going on here?" I asked standing at the guest room door.

"He's copying my shirt!" Chaz yelled while pointing at Ryan.

"What's going on?" Vanessa came up next to me and asked.

"He's wearing the shirt that obviously looks better on me." Ryan awnsered.

"Justin! TELL HIM TO CHANGE!"

"Vanessa! TELL HIM TO CHANGE!"

They both yelled at the same time while pointing to each other. I looked at them with an expressionless face and blinked. I closed the door slowly without a word to either of them. I heard yelling on the other side of the door.

"Are they seriously fighting about that?" Vanessa asked me.

"Guess so. Hey, we match." I looked down at her red shirt and my red sweater.

"Haha, like how their matching?" She laughed and opened the door.

"Dude, seriously. CHANGE!" Ryan yelled and threw Chaz a different shirt.

"Fuck this." Chaz took his shirt off and walked into my room and grabbed one of my shirt and was about to put it on until I spoke up.

"Yo, dude. Anything but that." I came over and took the shirt out of Chaz's hands.

"Why?" Chaz questioned,

"Because this is a couple's shirt. Vanessa has one." I folded the shirt and went to put it back.

"Was it the Nike one?" Vanessa asked.

I nodded my head. I pulled out my blue G-Star one and threw it to him. There, now Ryan's wearing a white G-Star one and Chaz's wearing a blue one, the design's different though.

"Dude, no. It's the same brand as that faggot's shirt." Chaz took it off and went looking through my closet.

Finally, we left the house. That was like a 30 minute clothing argument between Chaz and Ryan. Little girls.

"What took you guys so long?" Sean sitting in one of the chairs at the Spa's waiting room.

"Wardrobe malfunction." I jerked my thumb back toward Chaz and Ryan.

Sean gave me a confused back.

"They were wearing the same thing at first." Vanessa cleared things up for him.

We signed in and changed into the robes they have there. Everyone was getting treated. First thing I went for was a message. I felt like I could fall asleep on that chair, that's how relaxing it felt. I looked over to see people working on Vanessa's hands and feet. I smiled at that.

Soon the message was over. Time for a feet message! I thought to myself. I love how this place has that nice relaxing music in the background, then I heard something familiar. I realized that it was a 300% slowed down or something version of U Smile playing. It does sound like yoga/meditating music.

When we were done I went to pay. Sean paid for Vanessa. He insisted. I paid for myself plus Chaz and Ryan.

"So when are you shooting that Wizard episode with Selena?" Sean asked unaware of the part how Vanessa hates Selena.

"Next week." I replied and hoped that he wouldn't bring it up anymore.

Loading...

Hide notes


	12. Chapter 12

**Justin's Point of View:**

Today I had to shoot that episode with Selena. Then afterward and in between was looking and checking over some new gear for the global My World tour. Vanessa agreed to come with me to the shooting of the episode since I had to go to Cody's birthday party with her last month. At least he had some cool people there. I got through that night somehow.

"Hey, Justin." Selena greeted me when we arrived at the set.

"Hi, Sel." I returned her hug.

She greeted Vanessa with a smile while Vanessa just stood there and mumbled back a hi. I somehow felt embarrasse at how my girlfriend's behavior was. There was Selena, trying to be nice. The least she could do was play along and smile.

Whatever. I brushed it off and walked ahead with Selena going over the script with me again. I met the director and I got into costume while Vanessa sat and watched. She was texting while I was acting. I didn't expect much, I was texting Selena secretly when I was at Cody's party too.

Then her part came. Vanessa got into clothing and make up. She looks amazing. Not that she didn't before. Her part was basically just to walk into the scene and I introduce to "Alex" that she's my girlfriend and that I was sorry for leading "Alex" on. All Vanessa had to say was a "Hi".

We did that part quickly. I had my hand on her waist. Then Vanessa and I walked off leaving "Alex" heartbroken. The end.

"Great job!" We finished it faster than I thought!" Selena came over and gave me a high five.

I'm not even in half of the episode. Just pretty much the ending. The beginning was "Alex" talking about guy she met. Then I come in, there was 2 scenes of us hanging out and then I break it off. That's all.

"Thanks. You too." I gave her a high five.

"Justin, Scooter called and asked us if we're done." Vanessa came in with my phone against her ear.

"Yeah. Tell him we'll meet him there."

"We'll be there soon." Vanessa said and then a bye and she returned me my phone.

"Thanks so much for doing this episode with me. You too, Vanessa." Selena came and gave us a group hug.

"No problem." Vanessa smiled and put one arm around me and one around Selena.

Kenny came back with the car after that. I said my bye to everyone there and left with Vanessa.

"Now, that was fun, wasn't it?" I asked Vanessa.

"Yeah, it actually was. Even if I was in there for like 5 seconds." She buckled herself in.

We met up with Scooter to look at all of the new gear for my show. Jasmine will not be joining me for the tour anymore. Back to Jessica. Vanessa and Jessica are like best friends. They're the same age too which makes it even easier to interacte with each other.

"JESSICA!" Vanessa screamed and ran to hug Jessica.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S MY BABY!" Jessica yelled and they hugged.

"You mean my baby." I came and hugged both of them.

"Again, she's too cool for you, Justin." Jessica loves to tease me about how I don't deserve Vanessa.

"I love him." Vanessa went on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek.

"JUSTIN! CAN I TRY THIS OUT?" Chaz yelled from the back.

"You girls talk. I'll be back." I said and left to join Chaz.

I came over to see a fucking purple segway! HOW COOL IS THAT?

"HELL NO!" I came over and pushed him off and got on.

Chaz jumped on it with me, which isn't safe. Who cares. We drove around in it while Ryan was following with a boring black one.

"SCOOTER! Is this for me?" I asked and drove to him.

"Yup. All yours." He replied and handed me what I was looking for.

A white marker pen. I took it and got off of my brand new shiny purple segway and wrote "BIEBER'S PROPERTY." In big bold betters on it.

"Now let me ride it alone." Chaz pushed me away and rode off to where Ryan was.

The other end was a black sharpie. I went around and wrote "BIEBER'S PROPERTY" on a bunch of stuff. Then I saw Vanessa and ran over to her and grabbed her arm and wrote "JUSTIN BIEBER'S PROPERTY!" on it. I also added "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF." On her other arm.

"WHAT THE FUCK, JUSTIN!" She screamed once she saw what it was and ran after me.

"What is it?" Jessica asked and pulled her back.

"LOOK WHAT HE WROTE!" She showed Jessica her arms.

"WOW. Real mature, Justin." She gave me a disapproving look.

"I LOVE YOU!" I screamed and ran.

I stopped to take a drink of my purple vitamin water and Vanessa came up and tipped the bottle up more causing it all to spill out all over my face and onto my shirt.

"THE FUCK?" I screamed.

"Payback." She stuck her tongue out and laughed then ran away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

Justin's a prankster. I love to prank him back. It's more funny with the pranks in the early morning when he's still sleepy. Like the one when I asked Sean to come into my room and lay next to Justin and I got it all on film. That was priceless. I still have video on my computer. I'm super happy to know that Jessica was going to be on tour with Justin and not Jasmine. They had a thing once, and I guess I broke them up. Justin kept telling me that he was going to break up with her sooner or later even if he haven't met me. I believe that Jessica wouldn't go out with Justin. He doesn't feel that way about her and she has a 2 year term boyfriend. I can tell that they really love each other. I don't get that suspicious or sneaky vibe from her like I get with Selena. I know Selena's trying to steal Justin away from me. All I can really do is hope he still loves me as much as I love him. I can't really do anything about holding him back if he loves her too. I can't think about the thought of Justin leaving me for Selena. I love Justin with everything I have. He makes me feel special, he can make me laugh. "Love" isn't even a strong enough word to describe how I feel about him.

"Vanessa, are you gonna sleep over tonight?" Jessica pulled my attention back.

"Uhm, sure. Let me go tell Justin." I left to go look for him.

"Justin, Jessica invited me to sleepover at her house tonight, that fine with you?" I asked.

I know that in a way it's not his problem but my parents put him in charge of me along with Sean Kingston since I followed them on this tour. Sean wasn't here so I went to Justin. I was staying with Justin after all. He has the right to know.

"Sure, babe. Have fun." Justin said and we walked back to Chaz and Ryan.

"Yo. COD all night tonight." Justin bumped into Chaz to get his attention.

"You sure you don't wanna be upstairs sleeping with Vanessa?" Ryan asked.

"She's sleeping over at Jessica tonight." Justin said.

I nodded my head to confirm this information. Scooter called us over with the stage manager of the tour and we all went over how the routine was going to work. Justin got to try out all of his new gear. Some things were a little nerve wrecking. They all looked super cool.

Everyone was going to have to meet up tomorrow morning and we were going to go over the dance routine to make sure we remember all of it. Justin was going to be busy with going over how the concert was going to go. He kept wanting to go over "OLLG" and I always had to be that girl. I didn't mind it though.

I headed back to Justin's house to get my clothes for tonight. Jessica and I had take out. I bet Justin and the boys have a box of pizza in front of them right now and playing Black Ops.

"Hey. Let's do nails!" Jessica suggested.

"Sure." I agreed and we went to her room.

Jessica has almost every color I could think of. She has many shades of blue since it was her favorite color. I was going to paint my nails purple until I saw this light magenta shade of pink. That one for sure. I painted Jessica's nails then she painted mine.

She invited me to sleepover at her house all the way until March 1st. Justin's birthday. She was just going to get Justin a new pair of Supras. As his girlfriend, I didn't know what to get him. Then I remembered about the gift all the way from Christmas that he hasn't received yet. I decided on giving him that.

Justin didn't like the idea of Jessica stealing me for 3 days until his birthday. Tomorrow was the last day for Ryan and Chaz to stay until Justin's birthday. He's going to have 2 parties. On March 28th, Justin's throwing one with his celebrity friends. On his actual birthday he's going to be spending it with his family and close friends more. Ryan and Chaz has to go back and drop off homework and pick up some. They can't be spending a whole lot of time with Justin even if it's his birthday. Justin hates that. And now me not staying with him? Let's see how he takes that…

"VAANESSA… Come home. I miss you." Justin called to tell me that at 4am.

"Justin. It's 4am. Go back go sleep." I complained.

"I can't sleep without you in my arms." He whined.

"Justin, I'm gonna hang up. Don't call again until it's at least 9am. I love you, go to sleep." I said and hung up.

The next morning I was woken up by my phone ringing. I picked it up and looked over to see Jessica still sleeping. Thank goodness she's a heavy sleeper.

"Justin. It's not even 9 yet."

"It is on my phone."

"Alright. Yes? How may I help you?"

"Was I the first person you talked to this morning?"

"Justin, I'm still in bed."

"Good. So I am the first person you've talked to. So what are you doing today?"

"I dunno. Maybe go shopping with Jessica." I answered.

"Aw, not gonna come home? I miss you so much!"

"Go play with Ryan and Chaz."

"No. Ew. Their's still sleeping."

"Why aren't you?" I questioned Justin.

"I set my alarm to 8:55 and waited until 9 to call you cause you said not to call you until at least 9." Justin said innocently.

"So you ruined your own sleep for this?"

"No. I ruined it to hear your voice." He explained.

It's hard to be mad at someone who's so cute.

"Aw, I love you."

"I love you too, baby girl. I really wanna hold you right now. Come home soon?" He asked again.

"Fine. I'll see you there tonight." I gave in.

"Yay! If you don't wanna break the bad news to Jessica, I'll do it." Justin offered.

"Oh you got it all wrong. I said I'll see you tonight. I didn't say I'm ditching Jessica."

"AW, VANESSA!" Justin whined.

"I gotta go. I love you. Bye." I said and hung up.

"Justin?" Jessica asked from her bed.

"Yeah. 3rd time in the last 12 hours already." I said and went to brush my teeth.


	14. Chapter 14

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

I was going shopping with Jessica today. We weren't really looking for anything in particular. Us girls can just shop. We don't need a reason like guys do. Go in, get out with what they need and go home to play COD. Except Justin, he actually likes shopping. Most guys do, they just choose COD over it. I have guy friends that actually plan and did a countdown to when Black Ops came out. They all went together, took the bus to the mall and got each a disc and then went home, how stupid is that? Whatever, I guess I'm a girl so I don't do that. There's this group of girls in my old or ex school that would make a plan and do what the guys did, except they went to get Justin's acoustic CD instead.

"Vanessa, what are you getting Justin for his birthday?" Jessica asked while looking at a pair of aqua colored vans.

"Those are nice." I commented and walked over with her.

"You should try them on." She pushed them towards me.

"Oh no, you found them. You take them."

I didn't want to be copying Jessica or anything.

"Yeah, but I'm not a Vans person." She put them in my hands.

I tried the shoes on, my size too.

"They look amazing. Get them!" She said and grabbed the box.

"How much are they?" I asked and took a look under the shoes for the price tag.

"$80. Not bad." Jessica answered me.

I have been saving money up for a while now. Might as well spend it on these.

"Yeah, let's go." I said and walked over to a sales associate for a new pair.

After that, we walked to a store with Surpras and Jessica got Justin a turquoise colored pair to match mine. Then we found Mac, the make up store. We didn't hesitate to walk into that store.

"Vanessa, come help me choose a lipstick shade please." She called me over from looking at eyeliner.

"I like the lighter pink one." I said.

"Me too." Jessica said and put the sample she tried on get a new one.

"Should I get a nude colored one?" I asked while applying it onto my lips.

"Totally. You look really good with it on." Jessica said and grabbed one of the color I tired on for me.

Jessica got some fake lashes and eyeshadow. I just stuck with my nude lipstick color and mascara.

"So, what are you planning to give Justin?" Jessica asked.

Should I tell her my plan? No. It's too personal and too much information for her to know that I plan on taking Justin's virginity.

"I don't know, to be honest." I said.

She left it at that and we walked around. We went into La Senza.

"Oh, I get it now…" Jessica started.

"Get what?" I asked totally lost.

"You plan on sexing Justin?" She asked in a quiet voice.

I could feel my ears burn with embarrassment. How did she know?

"What?" I asked her with a stunned look.

"He's probably been wanting it. My boyfriend has been too. No surprise. You must have thought about finally giving into him? Unless you already did… That part I don't know." Jessica came straight out and said it.

The burning feeling in my ears got worst and I felt my cheeks heat up too.

"Uhm… Uhhh." I stumbled not knowing what to say.

"Sorry I made the conversation awkward. Let's shop." Jessica apologized.

"No, it's alright. And you're right. Should I give in?" I asked her.

"Do you think you'll regret it?" She looked me in the eyes and asked.

"No." I said without hesitation.

"Then go for it. Let's pick out something for that night. My gift." She offered.

"NO!" I disagreed and went to take the bra out of her hand.

"Why not?" She asked picking up another one.

"Because. No."

"Look Vanessa, you and Justin are like my brother and sister. I love you guys go death." Jessica didn't look like she was joking.

"I know, and you're like my little sister." I said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"So, what size are you?" She asked going back to the bras.

We finally picked out an outfit. It was a purple corset that Jessica literally forced me into the change room. She saw me in it too. I felt so embarrassed. She got herself a blue outfit and we walked out. We went back home after that since we pretty much walked the whole mall already.

"Jess, I'm going to Justin's house for a bit. He's been calling and texting non stop about it." I said when we got back to her house.

"Kay. I'll drop you off. But if he doesn't let you come back to me, I'll break down his door. Tell him I said that." Jessica warned.

Her dad gave me a ride there and they left to go for dinner.

"Hey, Justin here?" I asked Ryan at the door.

"Yeah. Sleeping."

"Sleeping?" I asked walking in.

"Yeah. He hardly slept last night." Ryan said and closed the door.

I walked into he kitchen to see Ryan, Chaz and Pattie having dinner.

"VANESSA! How nice to have you over for dinner." Pattie stood up and came over to give me a hug.

"It's a pleasure." I said and took off my coat.

"Chaz, go turn the TV in the living room off." Ryan kicked Chaz under the table.

"I'll go do it." I said and walked off with my coat in my hand.

I walk into the living room to see a random channel on with Justin sleeping on the couch with a blanket on top. I went to grab the remote in his hands as lightly as I could careful not to wake him up.

"Vanessa?" Justin's eyes fluttered open once I closed the TV.

"Hey, I missed you." I smiled down at him.

"VANESSA! OH MY GOD! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, BABY!" Justin jumped up and hugged me.

"Haha, Justin. Calm down. It's not like you haven't seen me since a year." I said and wrapped my arms around him.

"Felt like it. Where are your bags?" Justin looked around.

"At Jessica's house still. Their gonna pick me up after dinner."

"Hell no, give me your phone."

I handed Justin my phone. He was phoning someone. I'm guessing Jessica to argue with her.

"Hey. VANESSA'S STAYING TONIGHT. Goodbye." He said and hung up.

"JUSTIN!" I yelled at him.

Then I heard my phone ring. Jessica called back.

"No. I don't care. C'mon. Let my baby sleep with me tonight!" Justin talked back.

"So? She doesn't need her clothes." Justin's eyebrows knitted together.

"Psh. Whatever. Fine. No more sleepovers with you, Missy." Justin said and hung up.

"What was all that about?" I asked.

"She said she's gonna pick you up later. And that you guys have to get ready for my surprise?" Justin asked.

"Oh, yeah. You know, wrapping." I made up a lie.

"I missed you so much." Justin said and hugged me tight.

"It's only been like a day."

"So? I haven't gotten to kiss you in the last 24 hours." Justin said and kissed me.

The kiss was just light since his mom and Chaz and Ryan was eating dinner.

"JUSTIN! Since you're awake. Come eat with us." His mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming!" He yelled back and took my hand as we walked into the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 15

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

Pattie called me up a little earlier and wanted to go shopping for Justin's birthday present. Did his mom seriously not know what to get him? Well it's no surprise, what does he even want that he doesn't already have? He has the damn latest technology already, money's out of the question cause he sure has plenty of that. Car? What's wrong with his Range Rover? Nothing.

"Jessica, wanna come shopping for Justin's present with Pattie and I?" I asked while straightening my hair.

"Sure. Would she mind?"

"I'm sure not."

We got ready and We headed out. Jessica couldn't drive yet, so I drove her car. Her parents' car technically.

"Hey girls." Pattie gave us a hug when she saw us.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." We apologized.

"It's fine. Let's go." She threw her empty drink into the garbage can.

"Where's Justin?" Jessica asked.

"He's at home. He stayed up to play video games with Chaz and Ryan before they left this morning." Pattie answered.

We shopped around for a bit, just us girls. Laughing and trying on our own clothes instead of looking for a present of Justin. Pattie picked out a sweater that she liked for Justin. It's not really the present that matters, it's the thought that counts. She wants her son to be warm, that was a great gift. Plus, she got us all snuggies! You know, the blanket with arms? Yeah. Justin got a dark blue one since they didn't have purple. Close enough.

"Oh darn, I forgot my wallet on my table…" Pattie said while digging through her purse.

"Here, I'll go get it. I'll be right back. You guys shop until then. Alright?"

"Are you sure it's not too much trouble? I could always come back here and get it tomorrow." Pattie suggested.

"No. I insist. I wanna see Justin anyways."

"Make sure you guys don't get so caught up and forget about us." Jessica whispered to me as she handed me the car keys and grinned wide.

"Shaddup. I'll be back." I waved them goodbye and headed to the parking lot.

When I got inside the car and started the engine I forgot to ask where her wallet was.

"Pattie, where's your wallet?" I asked her over the phone.

"It's in my room, right next to the mirror." She replied.

We exchange byes and I put my phone away in my purse to make sure that if I ever got a call, I wouldn't reach for it. I can't really afford to get a ticket on Jessica's parent's car. When I got to the house it was dark. The curtains were all closed. I saw Justin's car parked in the garage.

Was he still sleeping? I opened the front door and got in. I took my shoes off and left them by the door and walked in in my socks. I looked around the place, Justin's video games controller were still out. I wrapped it up and set it away for him. I couldn't find him downstairs. Maybe he was upstairs? The reason I didn't call out was because i didn't want to wake him if he was still sleeping. I walked upstairs to Pattie's room to pick up her wallet first. I set it in my purse. The house was quiet… Then I heard something. To be honest, I was scared. Who isn't scared if they hear a noise in a deserted house? It's not really deserted since Justin's probably sleeping in his room. I stood still and listened to where the sound came from.

It was down the hall, to the left. Also known as Justin's room. I walked a little closer and I heard slow music. Sort of like piano. It had such a nice rhythm. Very relaxing and calming. Then I heard something not so relaxing. Grunts? Wait no. Was Justin snoring? He must be sleeping. Should I check up on him? Might as well since I'm already here. I'll his take a peek and leave before he notice. Justin's a light sleeper.

I took another sleep and I heard whispers? Laughs? Music.. What the fuck? Was he talking on the phone then? My eyebrows knitted together as I wondered these thoughts. I stood in front of his door and I heard moans. Was he… No. Probably watching porn… I know it's a disturbing and weird thought but he's a teenage boy. His mom's not home, he's home alone. Not a big surprise. I laughed to myself at that though. Walking in on him jacking off to watching porn? Something I can tease him about for the rest of his life! I had my hand on the door knob about to turn it and push the door in then I thought about it. I should knock first. I pulled back and knocked on the door 3 times and turned the door knob and pushed the door open.

My smile faded from my face at the scene in front of me… Justin tossing Selena Gomez on his bed her clothes as he was naked himself… My eyes widened. He's cheating on me. He's cheated on me. Those words repeated themselves in my head. I couldn't hold it in anymore as I see Justin and selena naked just starring at me with shocked expression. That's it. She's won. She's finally taken Justin away from me. And I'm done. With this relationship, this tour, this friendship I had with him. Everything's done. I wanted to mumbled a quick sorry and walk out but I choked on my tears instead. I turned around and my hands went to my eyes to wipe away the tears in my eyes blocking my vision. I couldn't believe it. I covered my mouth with my hand to stop myself from sobbing out loud. Not now. At least when got out of this house. I have to hold my sobs in until I got out of this house.

"VANESSA!" I heard Justin yell after me.

I dared to look back. He only has his pants on, his zipper was down and everything. He just slipped them on so he wouldn't be so exposed down there. I felt his arms go around me to hold me back but I couldn't stand being in the same arms knowing that they were just around Selena a minute ago so I used all the strenght I had left and shoved him off of me and I ran out his door leaving it open.

I got into the car and stuffed the key into the ignition and drove off as soon as it started. I didn't even have my seat belt on. Before leaving I saw Justin at the door just looking at me. I drove. I didn't know where. But I stopped when I felt that I was far enough and parked the car.

How could I have been to stupid? I never even thought that he would ever cheat on me! I thought he loved me! At least have the respect to break up with me first. I couldn't take it anymore. My hands went to my eyes as I sobbed. I couldn't stop myself anymore, this heavy feeling in my chest. The images of Justin on top of Selena came into my head and my heart felt like it was breaking even more. All I wanted was to scream out and let my feelings out. I bit my lips to try and stop them from shaking so hard. I rested my elbows on the steering wheels and cried into my hands. I don't know how long I was crying but I tried to stop them when I heard my phone ring.

I checked the caller ID. Pattie.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"VANESSA? what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"No." Was all I could say before breaking down all again.

"What's wrong, where are you sweetheart?" She asked me in an alarmed voice.

"I'm… In your car. It's parked." I managed to get it out as I forced my sobbing to stop.

My tears however didn't, how could I not be crying? All I wanted to do was just die! Justin just fucking cheated on me with someone I hate with all my heart! He was having sex with her! I felt terrible. In all sort of ways, I felt terrible that he cheated on me, I felt terrible for ruining his time with her. I know I shouldn't even be worrying about the second reason, but I do. I still love him even though I just walked in on him fucking Selena.

"Vanessa, we'll come get you, where are you?" Pattie asked.

"No. I'm fine, I'll be right there." I finally stopped my sobbing and lied to her.

"Pattie, hold on. I got another call. I'll be right there. Bye." I said and ended our conversation and accepted the other one.

"Hello?" My voice cracked when I said that.

"Vanessa, I'm so sorry!"

Fuck no. Not right now. I hung up without saying a word and threw my phone onto the passenger side of the car. My hands were gripping the steering wheels and I laid my head on them and cried. I had to stop myself and get to Pattie. I wanna go home. That's all I want right now. My heart hurts too much to really think about anything else. I wanted to see my brother, the one that took my money from selling cookies during the summer. The one that would stay up all night to tell me lame jokes the first time I got my heart broken by his best friend.

Lucas. He broke my heart by cheating on me too, I remembered my ex best friend yelling at me to let her and Lucas be together. The fact that it was my best friend made it worst. It was like pouring lemon juice on an open cut and rubbing salt on it afterward. And Justin, he promised me at the Christmas party dance that he wouldn't ever cheat on me. Look where that's gotten me, I should just give up on love.

My tears stopped and I started the car again. I had to drive to Pattie. When I got to the mall's parking lot I looked into the mirror. My make up was all smudged. I got a tissue out and wipped all of them off. Thank God for telling me not to wear waterproof ones today. Those would still run, but won't wash off so easily without makeup remover.

"Vanessa. What happened?" Jessica came up when I met up with them and hugged me.

Pattie was walking close behind her with a worried expression on her face.

"Sweetie, what happened? Justin just called me to tell you to call him as soon as possible. He wouldn't tell me what was going on." Pattie asked as she held my hand.

"He's cheating on me… Pattie, I have to go home." I said with tears in my eyes again.

"Who's he cheating on you with? WHY? And no, please. He's stupid. I'm sure you guys will work it out."

I could tell she was beyond pissed at Justin right now, but just can't get that part out because of how I was breaking down in front of her.

"Pattie. I have to go home. Please." I begged her while crying and holding her hand back.

"Alright. We'll talk once we get back home, I'll drive."

"No. My home, Pattie. With my family, with my brother and friends." I said and cried harder.

"C'mon, we can work this out. Justin's tour is starting again in 3 days." She tried to convince me to stay.

"I'm so sorry." I said and pulled away.

I ran out of the mall while tears were falling down my cheeks.

I called a cab and got back to Jessica's house my for luggage. I took a taxi straight to the airport and got a ticket to go back home. I just have to sit and wait a couple of hours for my flight and I'll be home in Braydon's arms again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Justin's Point of View:**

I had to get to the airport fast. My mom just called me to tell me that Vanessa was going home. Her home. She probably went back to Jessica's house to get her stuff. All I have to do it beat her to the airport. Kenny was driving as I sat in the passenger seat with my sunglasses on. I don't even know why I fucked Selena. She just came over to show me the cut of the episode… Then somehow we ended up making out. Then my fucking teenage hormones kicked in. Fuck my life. I was suppose to save my virginity for Vanessa… I feel terrible. I just betrayed my girlfriend. I just gave away something that I can never get back. Somehow, I don't regret it. Selena's a sweet girl. I love her… Not like I love Vanessa… But I still love her. My fingers were turning my phone on and checking the time every 5 seconds. My palms felt hot. My left leg was bouncing up and down. I was nervous as hell. More than when I asked her out. My throat feels dry. My mind was racing. It was thinking of all of the things I could say to tell her that I still love her the most.

"Kenny, stay here. I'll be right out with Vanessa." I said and pulled off my seat belt.

I wasn't feeling too confident in my answer. She just fucking walked in on me finishing sex. There was a slim to none chance that she would take me back. I still had to try. I know that if I let her go home, I'll have an even smaller chance of getting her back. I pulled my hoodie over my head and walked in. I had my phone in my hand checking the time as I was running around looking for her. I finally spotted her about to hand her ticket to the lady.

"VANESSA!" I screamed out of instinct.

Bad idea. All heads were turned my way. I then heard screams. Fuck. I sprinted my way towards Vanessa. I jumped over the red line that was signifying which lane was for which plane. Security soon followed behind me. I saw Kenny walk in. Securites were trying to hold fans back as I was trying to make my way over to Vanessa. My attention was full on her. She looked back to see who called her name and as soon as she saw it was me I saw tears in my eyes as she turned back and tried to push the ticket into the lady's hand.

"DON'T LET HER GO! I'LL DOUBLE YOUR PAYCHECK!" I yelled out while holding my hand out as if to reach for the ticket.

That was the only thing that popped into my mind. All I know was that if the lady took her ticket and let he go, she'd be on the plane flying home. I can't let that happen. Not now. Never.

"PLEASE! BABY GIVE ME ONE MORE CHANCE. LET ME EXPLAIN!" I shouted as my arms flew around Vanessa and shoved her to one side.

I pulled her away from the line up. She was VERY reluctant at first. I can't talk with all these fans and security gaurds screaming over each over. I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder and walked out of there. I walked to the section for people that wants to stop for a smoke and since no one was in there. I locked the doors and closed the curtains for privacy.

"LET ME GO! I'M GONNA MISS MY FUCKING FLIGHT!" She said and tried to push me away from the door.

"Good. Now take a seat, baby." I commanded in a monotone voice.

"Haha. You are in no position to tell me what to do." She gritted her teeth as she said this.

I sighed. This was going to be harder if we had an argument.

"I'm sorry. Take a seat, please." I tried again.

"No. Now move. I don't ever wanna see you again." She said and crossed her arms.

"Vanessa, let me explain please."

"No. I know what your gonna say. I've heard it all before…" She started to tear up.

"No, baby. I promise. It's not going to be what you heard from your ex boyfriend that cheated on you." I said and walked over to hug her.

I wrapped my arms around her as she stood there with her arms crossed and tired to hold her tears in.

"Look. I don't know why I did that. I'll be honest with you. And I am beyond sorry. I still love you. Please. I know you love me too. Why hurt both of us with you going home? Please. It's also my birthday tomorrow. Stay with me please, baby. I love you too much to let you go." I said in one breathe and kissed the top of her head.

Nothing. She didn't hug me back like our other argument.

"I know I hurt you today. I am so sorry. Please. You don't think I'm hurting to see you crying?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Then why'd you do it?" She asked and her voice cracked.

"I don't know… I blame it all on puberty. I know one thing, it'll never ever happen again. Never. Only with you."

She didn't say nothing. I pulled back to look at her face. She's been crying in the past hour. A lot. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her lips were shaking. Her eyes were wet. Seeing her like this and knowing that I caused all of this made me want to cry. I closed my eyes and lifted her chin up to look at me. I bent down and kissed her shaking lips. They were cold. After just a sweet peek I pulled back to see her closing her eyes. I pulled her to my chest again, holding her there tight.

"I can't trust you anymore." She said and looked at her feet.

Those words stung. My heart was breaking. Was she really not going to take me back? No. Never say never. I live by those words. I'll get her back.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I know I'll have to earn your trust back. Come back with me and I'll show you I can earn it back. Please." I begged once again.

"No." She said an pushed me away.

I don't know if she's joking or not. Her facial expression wasn't a mad one. I decided to just play around and see where it takes me. Can't get worst then this, can it?

"C'mon baby. It's my birthday tomorrow too! Please?" I begged and my hands went to her sides to tickle her.

She let out a soft chuckle and pushed my hands away.

"No. Go home, Justin." She smiled when she said that.

"Only if my favorite girl comes with me." I said and took a step closer to her.

"No. I'm going home. You go to yours." She said and her smile faded.

"Vanessa, do I have to get on my knees and beg you to give me another chance? Please. All I'm asking for is for you not to go home. Come back with me please. That's all."

"Kay. Get on your knees and beg."

Is she serious? She's gonna make me beg? Fine, if it means she won't leave. I dropped down on my knees in front of her and put my hands together in a praying position.

"Vanessa. Please don't leave and come back with me. I love you too much to let you go without running after that plane. I will do anything. Anything. Please. Just don't leave." I begged.

"Not convincing enough."

"PLEASE BABY. I love you! I'm so sorry. Just come back with me. I will earn your trust again. I promise not to break your heart. It breaks mine to know that your leaving me. I made a terrible mistake! Please!"

I looked at her and she was looking at me. I pulled at her leg and cause her to fall into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her.

"What the fuck, Justin."

"Shh, please. Just say yes. It's my birthday tomorrow. Do you want me to spend it in bed crying my eyeballs out? Have a sore throat and can't go on with the worldwide tour? Have my career end there and me to go back to Canada? Please. Stay with me. I love you."

She didn't say anything. My phone vibrated and I picked it up. Kenny was saying we had to leave now.

"Alright. I'm taking this as a yes." I said and picked her up bridal style and walked out. I didn't care. She was coming with me.

Vanessa wrapped her arms around my neck and held on tight.

"Justin. My luggage."

"Kenny'll get it." I said and took the back exit set out for me ready and walked to the car to see Kenny putting Vanessa's suitcases in the trunk.

We drove home with her sitting close to me in the back seat holding hands and her head resting on my shoulder. You have no idea how happy and relieved I felt with her in the same car as me. I know I hurt her badly today. She was only going back with me because she loves me with all her heart. I love her too. She means so much to me. Just seeing her about to depart from the airport made me want to scream out. Out of pain and anger. I moved my arm and wrapped it around her shoulder and pulled her even closer to me. This is my whole world in my arm right now.


	17. Chapter 17

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

"MOM! Look who's back!" Justin yelled as he got back to his house.

"Vanessa!" She came over and flung her arms around my shoulders.

"Hey, Pattie." I said weakly.

I was feeling extremely tired and my heart still feels broken. I know I shouldn't have agreed to come back here with Justin. I just didn't want him to spend his birthday sad. I still think that there's a chance he still loves me. I know I still love him. If I really let go now, it's like handing him to Selena. I'm gonna fight for this love.

"Vanessa, would you like to eat anything?" Pattie asked.

"Um. Can I have pancakes for dinner?" I asked my voice still sore.

"Of course!" She said and walked into the kitchen to make them.

"Let's go upstairs and change?" Justin said with his arm around my waist.

"Sure." I whispered and broke free from him and walked upstairs.

"Baby. I'm sorry."

Justin came up and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"I know." I replied and walked downstairs.

"Smells good!" I said to Pattie and went to set the table up.

"Mom, can I have breakfast for dinner too?" Justin asked while getting the orange juice from the fridge.

"Can he, Vanessa?" Pattie turned to me.

Since I'm back, I might as well forget about what happened earlier. I don't have any proof that they had sex. I really prayed they didn't. I could have just came right before they could get any farther. Never know. The best I could do right now is to act happy. Just forget and carry on.

"Hm." I pretended to think with my finger on my chin.

"Please, baby?" Justin pouted at me.

"Fine." I agreed and smiled.

Pattie looked like she did plan for a breakfast for dinner since she made bacon, pancakes, eggs and everything. I helped Justin set up the table.

"Dig in, everybody." Pattie announced.

"The biggest one's for you!" Justin smiled and took a pancake and put it on my plate.

"Smallest one's for you!" I copied him but gave him the smallest one.

I saw Justin frown at this but took a strip of bacon and drowned it in syrup with his pancake. Pattie laughed at our little game which caused me to laugh as well.

After dinner Justin told me to go down with his mom as he did the dishes. Pattie didn't trust him at first but then again, it's just putting it in the dish washer. How hard can that be?

"So, ready to tell me what happened?" Pattie asked as she took a seat across from me.

"I walked in on Justin…" I hesitated.

Should I really rat him out?

"Him what?" Pattie narrowed her eyes and looked at Justin's back in the kitchen cleaning up.

"He was getting dressed…" I started again.

Pattie stayed silent and kept listening to me. I should just say something else…

"Oh no. You didn't catch him finishing up, did you?"

Was she talking about sex or masturbating? I didn't know. But I'll just go with it.

"Um, yeah. I'm not sure if he even got that far…"

"Who was it with?"

Oh she meant sex alright, this is such an awkward conversation considering it's her son and my boyfriend.

"Sel-"

"MOM! MOM!" Justin screamed from the kitchen.

We both got up and ran to the kitchen to see Justin sitting on the countertop looking down at the broken dishes underneath his feet.

"What did you do?" Pattie asked as she went to get a broom.

"They slipped." Justin said and got off slowly.

"Go sit. I'll clean it up." I told Justin.

Pattie and I ended up doing the dishes anyways AND clean up Justin's mess. What a boy.

"Thanks." He said once we returned to the living room.

"It's alright. Don't offer to do what you can't next time." Pattie took a seat.

I walked by Justin about to get to the other side with Pattie until he pulled me down onto his lap.

"Sit with me, baby." Justin whispered in my ear.

"Let's watch a movie?" Pattie suggested.

"I wanna go to bed. I'm tired, sorry, maybe tomorrow?" I asked.

"Oh, you go rest, sweetie." She gave me a sweet smile.

"And you, stay. We need to have a little talk." She pointed to Justin and then at the sofa.

I broke free from his grasp and walked upstairs. I didn't know what Pattie was going to say to Justin but I had a feeling it was about what happened earlier. I went and took a shower. The hot water felt relaxing against my cold skin. I made sure I cleaned myself up well. I got out in a towel and went to get my lotion.

"Hey." Justin looked up at me with tired eyes from the bed.

"Hi." I greeted back in almost a whisper.

I grabbed my lotion bottle and headed back into the bathroom. I changed into my pajamas and left. I might as well face the talk with him now.

"Come here?" Justin asked and patted the seat on the bed next to him.

I took a seat down and waited for him to talk.

"Vanessa, I'm-"

"Justin. If it's "I'm sorry" then save it."

"No, V. I am sorry, I didn't mean for it to get that far with her. She came over to show me the final cut of the episode."

"Oh really. So who kissed who first?" I asked looking at him straight in the eyes.

Justin licked his lips and he opened his mouth but closed it. That was all I needed. He hesitated. He kissed her first. Easy answer. I didn't know what else to say. I didn't have anything else to say. I was starting to doubt my choice of holding on to what we have left. His feelings for me is certainly not as strong as it was before. And it's hurting every fiber of me to stay knowing that his heart isn't fully in it anymore. I looked down at the ground instead. Was this how Jasmine felt like?

"Don't you ever think that for one minute that I don't love you." Justin grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Then why'd you do it?" I asked my voice cracking.

"I don't know…" He pulled back.

"Even we've never gone as far as actual sex." I whispered more to myself.

"What? You thought I had sex with her?" He asked with a shocked expression.

"Didn't you? I walked in on you and her both naked, Justin. Don't lie."

"I'm not. We were just… Making out naked. I swear." Justin sounded sincere. He paused because it was hard for him to admit it.

"You're not lying to me, are you?"

"Baby. No, I love you and I told you I'd give you my virginity." Justin got on top of me and started to kiss me.

"No. Stop." I pushed him back.

"Why?" His voice sounded like I just really hurt him.

"You still smell like her…" I confessed and turned my head to one side.

I felt Justin move around. I looked back to see him pulling his shirt over his head and unbuckling his belt and pulled his pants down.

"Better?" Justin smirked at me.

I felt my cheeks heat up. Justin was straddling my hips in his boxers. He bent his head down and his lips connected with mine. I returned his kisses then I felt his tongue licking my lips. I opened my mouth for his tongue. When I did so Justin lifted his hips up without breaking the link between our mouths. He spread my legs and went in between. His hands that was in my hair went to my shirt and pulled that over my head.

"Mmm." I heard him moan into my mouth.

This position was such a turn on for me. His hands found my waistband on my pants and pulled those down. I helped him by kicking them off my feet. I instantly felt Justin's bulge grinding against me once my pants were on the ground, or bed. Wherever it was, it wasn't on me.

"Can we take it to the next step?" He asked in between kisses.

His hands were at the back of my bra where the straps were. I knew what he meant by it now. To be honest, I wanted to take it farther with him, if he's gone farther than this with another woman, we'll take it even farther. I arched my back up as a sign for him to take it off. Justin pulled my bra off of me and his chest was against mine. His hips were grinding against me. I know I was getting wet. As to make this even harder for me to hold in my moans, I felt Justin's hand go in between our hips. He pushed a finger inside me. I pulled away from the kiss to bite my bottom lip from moaning out loud. Justin found this funny as he chuckled at me.

"Just moan my name, you know you want to." He said while nibbling at my neck.

God! Why was it so hard to be mad at this kid?

"Justin… Stop. Your mom's home." I said while trying to contain my moans.

"Walls are thick. I locked my doors." He said simply.

I could say anything else. I just let out that moan that I've been trying to hold in for so long now. Justin pulled his fingers out and pulled my underwear along with his down.

**Justin's Point of View:**

If one little lie can fix our relationship, I'm willing to go for it. It's not like anything would come out from what I did earlier with Selena anyways. I love Selena too, but I love Vanessa much more then to have something that I hardly had control over ruin our relationship.

**Chapter End Notes:**

They had sex, if it wasn't obvious enough for you guys. Lol. Someone requested intimate. Good enough (; or do you want the actual thing? Haha.

So what do you guys think will happen next? REVIEW WITH WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE? (: & check out my Jason McCann story :D


	18. Chapter 18

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

I woke up with Justin's arms around me. I looked up to see him fully awake and was looking at me. I starred back into his brown eyes. We didn't say a word. Thoughts from yesterday returned to me. My body felt a little sore. There was this new feeling in between my legs that felt different, it was kind if painful since it was stretched last night. Justin's hair was a mess. I'm sure mine is too. Justin has been smiling at me the whole time. Today's his 17th birthday!

"Happy birthday, baby." I pulled myself up a bit to kiss his cheek.

"Haha. Thanks." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

Justin didn't say anything. Instead he just grinned at me.

"What?" I tried again.

His grin got wider.

"What is it?" I was started to get annoying.

Justin's grin got wider as he started chuckling to himself.

"What?" I asked getting up.

"Oh just the thought of having sex from the age of 16 to 17." He laughed out loud.

I laughed too. He started sex when he was 16 and finished when he was 17.

"Hahaha!" I started to crack up with him at his joke.

"Thanks for the birthday sex." Justin winked at me.

I blushed at that comment. I was still trying to get used to the idea that we actually had sex last night. Justin kept that vibrating condom from my suitcase that my brother snuck in there from a while back. It felt amazing. I'll just leave it at that.

"Your welcome." I said and reached down for my clothes.

"Stay a little longer. I don't wanna get up yet." Justin pulled me back.

"Fine. Since it's your birthday." I agreed.

"What do you wanna do today?" He asked.

I was drawing lazy circles on his chest.

"It's your birthday! Not mine." I answered.

"Well my special lady deserves all everyday. Even on my birthday."

"No. You give too much. Take some back. It's your day today." I kissed his neck.

"Then can we have another round?"

"NO!" I yelled and got up and into his bathroom.

I returned to see Justin sleeping still. I smiled after seeing him sleep so peacefully. Maybe he really does still love me after all. I walked downstairs to see Pattie drinking coffee with a newspaper in my hands.

"Good morning." I greeted.

"Morning. Sleep well?" She asked and set her paper down.

"I suppose." I answered.

Was she not phased by the fact that Justin and I spelt in the same bed last night? And we actually did what she was afraid we would do too.

"Vanessa!" Justin yelled from upstairs.

"I better see what he wants." I said and got up.

I ran up the stairs to see Justin sitting in bed with my phone against his ear.

"Yeah?"

"Sean wants to talk to you." Justin extended his arm out to give me my phone.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Vanessa, you'll never guess what Sean sounded like he was bouncing off the walls.

I took a seat down on the edge of the bed and Justin came up from behind and wrapped his arms around me as his chin rested on my shoulders. I set my phone on speaker so Justin would be able to hear it too.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Guess!"

"Just tell me."

"Fine. You're no fun. Anyways, LADY GAGA JUST CONTACTED ME AND ASKED ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE IN HER NEXT MUSIC VIDEO!" Sean screamed.

"What?" I asked not believing what I just heard.

"Gaga, YOU, MUSIC VIDEO!" Sean simplified it.

"Oh my God! YOU'RE NOT KIDDING ME ARE YOU?" I asked and stood up from the bed.

"No! I have her number! SHE WANTS YOU TO TALK TO HER ABOUT IT!" Sean gave me the number which I wrote down quickly.

"Thanks! I'll give her a call now!" I screamed and hung up.

"JUSTIN! DID YOU HEAR THAT?" I turned to my boyfriend while jumping up and down.

"Mhm." He said and pulled his boxers up.

"JUSTIN! THIS COULD BE MY BIG BREAK!" I screamed and grabbed his hands and did the happy dance by myself.

"Why aren't you happy dancing with me?" I asked once I've calm down a bit.

"I dunno. Her videos doesn't seem appropriate for you." He shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you seen them? There's like not even a pound of clothing of hers plus the dancer's put together. And the dance moves and themes are all dirty."

"But this could be my big break!"

"Eh, I don't approve."

"Justin…" I started to whine.

I grabbed his hands with both of mine and have him a puppy dog look.

"V, you can call her if you want. Just tell her no."

"Justin. How about I ask how the plot's gonna go and get back to you?"

"Fine." He said and left the room.

I phoned the number that Sean gave me.

"Hello?" A female voice answered.

"Hello, my name's Vanessa. May I speak to Stefanie please?"

"Oh! Vanessa! Yeah, it's me."

"Good morning!" I cannot believe I'm talking to Lady Gaga!

Yet again, I'm dating Justin Bieber. My life rocks right now!

"So yeah, what do you think of being in one of my videos?"

"I think the idea's too great to be true! What song are you planning?"

"My song "Monster" have you heard of it?"

"Yes! I love it too."

"Sweet. So I'm thinking the plot's gonna be how the song goes. You'll play a ballerina that's on her way home. You take the subway and in the middle, this mysterious guy boards and he rapes your character." She said bluntly.

"Sounds great. Will it be sexual?" I had to ask.

"Um, yeah. I'll find a guy that's your age so it won't be too awkward."

"Thanks! Can I go over this idea with my boyfriend and parents before letting you know?"

"Of course. Just let me know soon."

Our conversation ended with that. I headed downstairs to find Justin having breakfast with Pattie.

"So?" He looked up from his food.

"Kay, the plot's gonna be like get song "Monster". She said-"

"No." He said and continued eating.

"Justin! Let her finish."

"I already know how it's gonna go. Vanessa's character's gonna like get rape or something. I've heard that song before." Justin said.

"But! JUSTIN!" I stared at him with puppy dog eyes.

"No is my final answer, Vanessa. Tell her that or I will." Justin said.

"Why not?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I don't want some guy touching my girlfriend, I don't want you revealing your tits to the whole world."

"Justin! I'm not gonna reveal myself!"

"Yeah you will. Have you see Gaga's clothing selections?"

"Vanessa. Maybe being in one of lady gaga's videos isn't the best choice." Pattie cut in.

I looked to her. She looked like she wanted me to take this chance, yet turn it down.

"Why? This could be my big break."

"I know, sweetie. But Justin's right. She's a little… Outrageous."

"Baby, if you want. You can be in my next video. You can reveal all you want there and I'll be alright with being the guy touching you."

"Justin!" His mom yelled.

"Fine…" I agreed.

I walked upstairs and talked to Sean about it. He was alright with me doing it, then he asked what Justin thought and I had to tell him. He would find out from Justin sooner or later anyways. Then he was on Justin's side! Ugh! Having the chance to star in her video and then having your overprotective boyfriend take it from you! This sucks.

"You're just scared it'll take the number one viewed video from your "baby" video." I was starting to sulk.

"Stop it." He came up and hugged me from behind.

"Justin. Please?"

"Take off your clothes."

"Excuse me?"

"Strip. Give me a lap dance, suck my dick. Get down and dirty. If you can't do it to me in my room, how are you gonna do it to a stranger and on camera?"

He was right. There was no way I could just go down and have some stranger feel me up. Even if he was my age.

"I hate it when you're right." I turned and put my arms around his neck.

"See? You can't even do it to me without feeling 100% confident. How are you gonna be alright with people watching it on YouTube later on."

"I hate you."

"Love you too, baby."

"I hate you so much right now."

"Just being a good boyfriend and looking out for his girl."

"I hate you."

"Let's fuck." Justin had this wide smile on his face.

"Want me to slap you?"

"Someone's on their period."

"I'll cut you."

"It's just a video. You'll get other chances."

"No I won't!" I yelled and had fake tears in my eyes.

Justin sighed and pulled away from me.

"Scooter? Yeah. Can we make a video for "First Dance"?"

"Yeah, Vanessa'll be the girl. She's all sulky cause I won't allow her to be in Lady Gaga's upcoming video."

"Yes, I know I made the right decision."

"Fine. I'll wait until a new single."

Justin finished his conversation with Scooter on the phone.

"See! NO MORE CHANCE!" I screamed.

"You will be in my next video. Just wait. You'll get tons of viewers! I'm Justin Bieber after all."

"I'm trying to be mad at you, shut up."

"Haha. Don't worry."

"It's not fun being in your video!"

"Excuse me?" Justin arched his eyebrow up.

"Lady Gaga's raw, she's different. I've never worked with anyone like her before."

"No is no, Vanessa."

"Ugh. I know."


	19. Chapter 19

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

I just got off the phone with Lady Gaga to tell her that I couldn't do the music video. I stared at my phone's blank screen still not believing that I just turned her down. I felt like I just flushed my chance of ever becoming a pro down the toilet. I didn't feel like I really regretted it. That could have just saved mine and Justin's relationship. He's more important to me than my own future. I know that sounds like the typical teen in love. That's probably what I'm going through right now. Maybe that this is all just an illusion and I'll wake up to my mother opening the blinds in my room and letting sun shine in my face. The thought of never seeing Justin again scared me. I didn't want to continue. I pushed that thought out of my head and walked downstairs.

"Hey." Justin greeted me.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry I made you cancel… It's just I can't see girlfriend showing herself off and having someone else all over her in a music video. Sorry."

"It's fine."

It seems like all Justin really says to me now is "sorry" I didn't want him to be sorry. He has nothing to be sorry about.

"Can we do something?"

"We have to meet the crew later to practice dance steps. Then tonight my family's flying out here."

"Oh yeah."

I guess it's another day where we don't really get to ourselves.

"Let's go." Justin said at the door.

I went and got my gym bag. Well it's a bag that I have my water bottle, shorts, things you would bring to gym class of to the gym.

When we got there I saw Alfredo setting up some music.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Yo."

Justin and I went and changed and joined everyone. We went over all of the dance moves again. We did our own stuff each. He had to practice his part while I practiced mine.

"LUNCH!" Pattie yelled.

We all walked over to where she was with Scooter pushing a cart of what I'm guessing is food.

"I have pizza, hot dogs, hamburgers, chicken nuggets. Dig in!"

Justin got a hamburger while I went with chicken nuggets.

"Have lunch with me, m'lady?" Justin asked while holding out one hand for me.

"Haha, yes, my prince." I smiled at his act.

We sat down somewhere a little more private.

"So how's it feel being 17?"

"Feels great, how's it feel still 16?"

"Shut up. I'll be 17 soon!"

"Yeah, like in 8 months."

"Whatever."

"Haha, It's fine. I like being the older one."

"That's good. You're growing old anyways."

"Ah, I have such a great 6 pack still."

Justin said and then lifted his shirt up to look for himself and to show me.

"That was random." I said while trying to look away.

"Feel 'em!" He said and grabbed my hand.

Oh my God. Touching Justin's abs… Indescribable. Just too hot to put into words. He's flexing so it's really visible, but when he's not you can still see it pretty well.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Pattie came over yelling.

I pulled my hand away from his stomach as soon as I heard her yell. My cheeks were heating up.

"What?"

"Your stomach!"

"My abs? I work out." Justin smirked.

"When? All you do it eat, sleep and sing."

"Psh. I do more than that."

"Uh huh. Well keep it up."

"Wanna see my guns?"

I almost spit out my drink at that remark. Justin flexed his arm. Oh my God. His arms. Oh my God. I tried to hold my deep breaths in while just seeing and touching his abs. And now his arms? Was God trying to kill me alive today? That little fangirl part of me escaped as I reached to feel his muscles.

"You like, baby?" Justin asked me and winked.

"Yeah. Keep up the good work."

"What she said." Pattie said then left.

"When did you get those?"

"Don't you feel stronger arms that go around your waist when I hug you from behind?"

"Well yeah, but I never really felt your arms."

"Well you wanna feel all of me?" Justin smirked and winked at me.

His wink. Oh my God. So sexy. I just wanted him right there and then. My heart was beating hard against my ribcage. It was getting a little hard to breath. The good kind, not like how I would feel when I was the socially awkward person.

"Justin, you tease."

"You done eating?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Let's go to the change room." Justin said and pulled my hand.

We went into the guys change room. Justin looked around and no one was in there. He locked the door and I was siting by his bag poking around his phone. Justin came up and took his phone out of my hand.

"Why are we in here?" I asked looking up at him.

Justin's standing over me as I'm siting down on a bench.

"You're horny."

"What? No I'm not."

My cheeks and ears heated up at just hearing him say that word.

"So are you saying you don't want sex?"

What was wrong with this kid right now? What the fuck.

"Justin, you alright?" I asked standing up to feel his forehead.

"Sit down."

He pushed me back down lightly in the bench. Justin sat down on my lap with his leg on each side of me.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Teach me how to lap dance?"

"Excuse me? I think the food did something to you."

What the fuck was wrong with this kid right now?

"V, I'm horny. Can we just fuck?"

"WHAT? NO! How can you horny anyways?"

Justin scooted back a little and pointed down to his shorts. There was a huge tent there.

"C'mon. Everyone's eating anyways."

"How can you be horny? It's just so… Random."

"Hormones."

He blames everything on that now. Justin started to rock back and forth on my lap before I could answer to what he just said. His lips attached themselves onto mine.

"Justin… No. We can do this here."

"Why not?" He mumbled in between kisses.

"Cause someone could walk in!"

"I locked the door."

"But still…"

"Why? Still sore?" He smirked.

"Actually, yeah."

I could feel his boner hitting me every time he rocked forward.

"Justin… Stop."

I could feel him reach down to rub himself as his lips left mine and found my neck. He kept sucking and biting at one part that I was sure a hickey was gonna form. Not this time, if I'm getting a hickey, he's getting one too. I pushed him and and he got the hint and sat down on the bench. I climbed onto Justin's lap. I couldn't hold in the moan at my throat when my crotch rubbed against his boner. I started to grind down on him while sucking in his neck.

"Mm, baby. Don't leave a hickey…" Justin moaned out.

His head was arched back giving me full access of his neck. I sucked on the little vain that popped out. His neck is one of my favor feature. I know it sounds weird, but his neck is just so fucking sexy. He never lets me suck on it like how he always sucks on mine. His collarbone and everything. Oh my God. Just… I can't even describe it. I was biting and nibbling at it.

"Vanessa, seriously. Don't suck."

I ignored his pleas and kept sucking on it. I'm pretty sure there's a huge hickey on my neck right now. His hands were on my hips making sure I don't stop my movements.

"You're leaving a hickey, aren't you!"

"Want a blow job?"

"What?" Justin snapped out of his trance and looked at me.

"Your neck's pretty bad. I don't want you getting mad or anything…"

"Oh my God!" Justin exclaimed as he looked into the little mirror.

On his neck was a huge hickey. He touched it and just kept moving his head around to look at it.

"Baby. You look sexy with it." I said as I walked up and wrapped my arms around his waist.

My hands slowly descended when I felt his anger level rising. I wasn't allowed to suck on Justin's neck. He wouldn't allow it. Today he was just too carried away to really think straight.

My hands reached into his shirts and gripped him through his boxer.

"Oh my God. Baby, you owe me."

"Like how you owe me?"

"I'll repay you with sex."

"Not here." I repeated.

He didn't say anything as his back rested against a wall to enjoy the hand job I was giving him.

Justin reached down and removed his shirt and pants, leaving him completely naked.

"Get naked and on your knees!"

Justin's hand swent to strip me. I found this aggressive Justin sexy. He's in control.

I got onto my knees and sucked him. His hands were in my hair as he kelt moaning out my name like a broken record. When he was done he pulled me back up to kiss him.

"I love you." Justin said smiling.

"I love you too." I said and pecked his lips.

"Want me to do something about your little problem?" He smirked and reached down in between my legs.

This time it was my back that was against the wall. Justin and I were making out as his fingers were going in and out of me.

"Baby, your turn." Justin picked me up and carried me to the bench.

He put his clothes under me so it would be a little more comfortable. Justin got on his knees and he spread my legs. This time it was me moaning out his name. My cheeks and ears were burning whenever I looked down to see his head in between my legs eating me out.

When I was done Justin was getting a somewhat semi boner from eating me out. I had to end it here before he gets hard all over again. I picked up my clothes and dressed myself while Justin dressed himself.

"Let's go." He grabbed my hand and we walked out as if nothing happened.

"Whoa, Vanessa. Your cheeks are burning. Are you sick?" Alfredo said when he saw me.

"Oh, um. No." I said and turned away.

"She's fine." Justin assured him.

My cheeks were still red from the earlier events.

"Dude, your hickey's showing." Dan whispered to Justin when he walked by.

Justin looked over at me.

"Love you. Now people know your mine." I kissed him on the cheek.

I pulled back to see Justin smiling at me.

"And you're mine." He kissed my lips quickly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

"Vanessa, let's go out to dinner tonight?" Justin asked while changing into his pajamas.

Its been 2 months since his birthday. Making it may right now. We landed for Justin's My World Tour.

"Sure. You know of a restaurant already?"

"I'll ask Kenny."

"Alright. Fancy?"

"Yeah. You look sexy in dresses."

Justin came up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Haha, well you look good in anything."

"Even nothing." He winked at me.

The two corners of my lips pulled up into a smile at his comment.

"Haha, whatever floats your boat."

I took a shower after that to get ready. I came out to see Justin talking on the phone.

"Yeah, Kenny. We'll be safe. Would you like to come with us?"

Justin's voice sounded annoyed at the end.

"Kay. Bye." Then he put his phone down.

"Kenny's worried about us again?"

"Yeah. He's a great man though. Just looking out for us."

"I know."

"C'mere, we still have like 3 hours. Let's take a nap."

Justin said an laid down while rubbing his eyes. I laid down next to him.

"Sweet dreams."

"I'll see you there." Justin said and pulled me towards him.

I woke up first and went to get ready.

"Justin. Wake up."

"Hm?" Justin asked while holding himself up with his elbows.

"Dinner?"

"Oh yeah." He got up and went go dress himself.

I was applying some mascara when he came out.

"I love your dress." Justin wrapped his arms from behind.

"It's just a regular silver dress."

"Still, you make everything beautiful." And he kissed my cheek.

I love how a simple comment like that from Justin can give me butterflies. I looked at what he was wearing. Justin had a dress shirt and dark pants on. His "fancy" with going out to dinner doesn't involve a suit, which is good. I grabbed my black heels and walked out the door of our hotel room with him.

We walked hand in hand to his Range Rover. The radio was playing with music. Then when "U Smile" came on Justin sang it to me. He grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes and sang "Your lips my biggest weakness" and kissed me quickly before the light turned green.

"Reservation for 2 under Bieber." Justin told the guy.

"This way, sir."

He lead us upstairs to a private room. Inside the room had red rose petals on top of the white table clothed table. Candles lighting up the whole room.

"Thanks." Justin replied and took me to my seat.

He did that romantic boyfriend thing and pulled out my chair for me. We ordered the food after that and the waiter left for it.

"This is beautiful."

"Like you are." Justin smiled.

"You know you didn't have to do all of this, right?"

"I know, just I haven't showed you out to a good night in a while."

Justin took my hand as he said this over the table. We spent the next few moments just staring into each other's eyes. His eyes seem to become even a more golden shade in this candle lit room.

"Madam, sir. Your food." The waiter came in after he knocked.

We spent the next few minutes enjoying our food. This was really good. After the dinner Justin already had dessert planned out. The waiter brought in a glass of smoothie with whipped cream on top. 2 straws sticking out of it. We shared that.

"Let's go home. You have a concert to do tomorrow."

"I hear there's a beach near by. Let's go there?"

"You sure you wouldn't rather be in the hotel resting instead?"

"Anything for my girl."

Justin bent over the table and kissed my lips.

"Alright. Let's go."

Justin drove there. The night was going perfect. Just perfect. When we arrived at the beach the sun has already set but there was a thin line of it still showing, lighting up the beach a dark orange color. The waves splashing against the shore. I took off my shoes and walked towards it. Justin took his off as well and grabbed my hand.

"Would you like me to hold your shoes?" He offered.

"I can hold them. Thank you for asking." I smiled and went in to kiss him.

There was a light breeze fanning our faces as we walked around. The waves splashing against our feet.

"How am I doing for the perfect boyfriend award?"

"You already got that award from me when you offered me your hat that time we had the water fight."

"Really? All this was for nothing?" He joked.

"I loved it. Thank you so much."

"Sometimes I wish I was just a normal kid. Then I would be able to treat you out like this more often. Just have to get a job, save up. We could do this like every 2 weeks instead of 2 months." He had a frown on his face.

I stopped in my track and turned to face him. My hands were on the side of his head making him look at me in the eyes.

"Justin. I love you not because of all this. You could just be the poorest damn kid out there and I would still love you."

"I know you love me. I wish I could just express how much I love you back more often."

"I know you love me, Justin. You don't need to treat me out to express it, I can feel it in our kisses."

Justin looked at me for a second before his face became closer and he closed his eyes slowly. Our lips connected and I felt all that love and passion. His hand dropped his shoes and he wrapped his arms around my waist holding me to him. I dropped my shoes as well as my hands went to his neck. His lips moved against mine in such a sweet manner. I couldn't help but smile against his lips. This night is a night I'll never forget. Our sweet kiss soon became a little rougher and turned into a make out. Justin sat down in the sand and pulled ms on his lap. We made out like that until his phone rang.

"Hold on." Justin said breathless.

"Hello?" He answered his phone.

I couldn't hear what the other person was saying over my uncontrolled breathing and how my heart was pounding against my chest. His facial expression changed drastically. His eyes got wide. He sucked in a breath and held it. What was going on?

"K. Bye." Justin said like he was in a trance.

"What's wrong?" I asked feeling concerned.


	21. Chapter 21

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

"Let's go home." Justin said and helped me up.

Once we got back to the beach's parking lot we put our shoes back on. Once inside the car Justin just kept starring at the road. It was a long way back until we could reach the hotel. The radio was off. There was no sound. Justin's knuckles were starting to turn white as he's gripping the steering wheel so hard.

"Justin, what's wrong?" I tried again.

Suddenly the car came to a stop in the middle of the deserted road. Justin turned to me.

"Vanessa." He started.

All of a sudden Justin broke down in tears. I didn't know what else to do except to take off my seat belt and hug him.

"What's wrong? Tell me." His head was resting in my neck.

"V… Promise me you won't cry? I hate to see you cry." He said in between sobs.

"I hate to see you cry too. Baby, stop it please. What's going on? Who was on the phone?"

Justin pulled back and held both of my hands in his. His hands were cold against mine and they were shaking.

"I don't know what to do… I just don't. I didn't expect for this."

"What's wrong?" I was started to get scared by his sudden behavior.

"I'm a father, Vanessa."

Justin's eyes got wet once again. I didn't hear that correctly. Did he just say he's a dad now?

"What? How… I'm not pregnant…" Then things started to sink in.

Justin didn't say anything. He just stared at me with his watery eyes.

"You lied to me." I was staring straight.

Not into his eyes. Into the distance beyond that.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't expect for this. I am so sorry." He broke down in tears again.

"You lied to me, about the fact that you didn't have sex with Selena and the fact that you weren't lying about it!" I was getting mad.

"I'm so sorry." He started again and went in to hug me.

My body was still too numb to push him off, my heart was beating fast against my chest. My hands and feet felt cold. It got hard to breath. I felt a lump in my throat. My vision got blurry as tears were welling up, but not spilling yet.

"It is Selena, isn't it?"

More tears ran down Justin's cheeks as he nodded his head yes. That broke me. The tears finally spilling over.

"We're over…" Justin pulled back and sniffed once.

I looked up at him. He wiped his tears away.

"Excuse me?" I asked not believing my ears.

"I said, we're done. I'm breaking up with you." Justin held an expressionless façade.

"You're breaking up with me? YOUR THE ONE THAT CHEATED ON ME!"

"I'm breaking up with you, we're no longer dating."

His face was expressionless as he said that. Everything he said to me was a lie.

"You said it as if you've been wanting to for a long time now." My tears stopped, all I felt right now was anger.

"Sorry, but you are free to just leave the tour if you'd like, unless you don't mind seeing Selena around it. I'm going to bring her with me. I need her and she needs me."

I need her, I need her. Those words felt replaying themselves in my head over and over. I put my hand over my mouth to stop my sobs from coming out. He just broke my heart, broke up with me and fired me from my "job".

I couldn't stand being in the same car as this bastard anymore. I grabbed my purse and pulled on the car door for it to open. I swung one leg out when Justin grabbed my hand to stop me.

"What are you doing?" He asked with pure shock in his voice.

"Leaving. Like you want me to." I pulled away and got out, I slammed the door hard and walked away from the car.

All that was going through my mind was I made the wrong decision to stay and come back with him that time at the airport. I walked, and walked. It seems to take forever to reach the hotel. I was walking on the sidewalk of the houses when a car passed by and splashed me with the puddle. What the fuck. Can this day get any worst? Oh, fuck no. I felt a raindrop on my cheek. Fuck fuck fuck! DON'T RAIN! I looked up and saw raindrops rushing down. Fuck my life. I didn't care anymore. I was already wet due to the puddle. Now I'm wetter because of the rain water. I slung my bag over my shoulder and felt walking. My feet were getting tired from all the walking. I stopped my brain from thinking of all the negative things. All I focused on was getting to the hotel. I counted each step I took to keep my mind occupied as I walked down this cold, rainy weather. I was in the middle of nowhere. Knowing only the long way to get back go the hotel I was staying. Now I have to board a plane back home, half way across the globe alone. Just another day in paradise.

Finally, I reached the front steps of the hotel. I walked in and to the elevator up to my room. I grabbed new pajamas and walked into the shower. I had a nice hot steamy shower. I couldn't feel anything. My heart no longer hurt since it was in a million pieces, my skin was looking blue from being out in the cold for too long. The hot water was starting to bring the life back into my skin. I was thankful for that. I washed my face. All the makeup smeared made me look like a dirty raccoon. Once they were all off, I got a good look at myself. Red, puffy eyes. Rudolph red nose the reindeer couldn't compare to my red nose. My eyes looked heavy. I wanted to close them. That's what I did. I ignored everything and dragged my sore and broken body to the bed. How can such a great day take such bad turn so fast?


	22. Chapter 22

**Justin's Point of View:**

I called Selena back that night to accept her deal. She said that if I broke up with Vanessa, she was going to abort the baby. I know that it's a terrible thing to kill a living, growing fetus. But this is the only way. I am 17. I am a teenager. I can't be having a baby, becoming a father at this age! The only difference this is with my parents is the fact that I am a celebrity. How bad would it be for words to get out that I got Selena Gomez pregnant? And the fact that I wasn't even dating her. Abortion is the only choice. It pulled at my own heartstring to give up my baby. I expected to have a family, a baby AFTER I married the girl of my dreams, not before. I also asked her out. I asked Selena out, I love Selena, I really do. Knowing the fact that she has my baby inside her right now made me love her even more. Even knowing the fact that we're not going to be raising it made me feel pain for the baby, myself and Selena. Her first child, being abandon. She has no choice, how bad would it be if words got out that she's pregnant? You can't really hide a baby bump either. Our career is just taking off too. It's too early for me to go back to Canada. I have to stay strong and pull through. What doesnt kill you will only make you stronger.

I needed sleep. I needed it now. I crashed down on my hotel bed as soon as I got back. It was raining heavily right now, the sound of the raindrops hitting the windows made me sorry and worry for Vanessa. She left me there, got out of my car and walked. She probably took a cab and got back here even before I did. I know it's a terrible thing to break up with her after just telling her the news, but that's what Selena said. I was the one that had to break up with her. I cried myself to sleep that night. Out of all the reasons. That I was losing my child, I broke up with Vanessa and all of the stress. I knew I had to tell my mom about all of this. She would support me no matter what. The one thing I kept wondering was what Vanessa would have done if I didn't break up with her. Would she have dumped my ass straight up and go home, or would she pull through and help me at this desperate time? I guess I'll never find out now.

I woke up the next morning extra early since I couldn't sleep anymore. I took a shower and dressed in sweats. I still feel broken and tired from last night's event. Why haven't I used a condom when I was with Selena? I felt so stupid. If I did, none of this would be happening, I would still be sleeping next to Vanessa. I walked towards the window facing the front of the hotel and opened the curtains, the sight before me made a tear escape my eye. Vanessa with her suitcases and a duffle bag in her hand, the taxi driver helping her load it into the trunk of his car. She was wearing sweats herself with her hair tied back in a pony-tail. I see that she still has her iPod in her hands as she got into the taxi. The guy started the car and they drove off. That's it. She's out, she's done, she's out of my life forever now. I'll never see her again. I'm not stopping her this time. 2 reasons, I didn't have a reason to stop her, I told her she was free to leave if she wanted to. She did. Second reason was I needed to focus on Selena now. My heart's breaking but I know with time, it'll heal. I know Vanessa's probably broken because of me too, but she's returning back to her normal life. She'll meet someone else and soon, her heart will mend. I guess this really is the end of us. It was a great run, but all good things must come to an end. I know that all of the laughs and memories I have with us is engraved in my heart and soul. Both of my eyes became wet. I had to pull myself away from the window. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hands. Crying won't help anything now. I needed to get past this heartache and move on. I took a deep breath and laid down on my bed again. I needed to get all this feeling out. All of the memories of Vanessa and I rushed back into my head. I'm taking a ride through memory lane, I promised myself that this is the last time I'll ever cry.

I heard a light knock at my door. I didn't trust my voice yet so I got up to see who it was. My mom, I stepped back opened the door.

"Oh, Justin. Why are your eyes all red?" She asked and stepped in to close the door.

"Mom." Was all I managed before launching myself at her and crying into her shoulders.

I must have cried into her shoulder for about 5 minutes, I soon got the hiccups, I pulled back at that point. My face was wet, my nose felt stuffed. She handed me a tissue and pulled me to the bed, I sat down and she took a seat next to me.

"Justin, what's happening? Why did Vanessa leave this in her room?"

My mom handed me a piece of paper. It read:

Dear Pattie,

By the time your reading this, I'm probably on my plane back home. I love you, thank you for all of the times you've helped me. You were like a real mother to me, it's been a great run, but I'm afraid we'll never meet again. I'm sorry. Thank you so much for taking care of me. I'll never forget you.

Love: Vanessa.

I saw a few tear drops on the paper. She must have been crying when she wrote this letter. Her writing got messier with each word. More tears came to my eyes. I put my head in my hands and cried. I miss her. No, I must stay strong, we're better off without each other. It took all of my willpower to stop myself from calling the airport to report a missing person as an excuse to stop Vanessa from leaving. I didn't. I know that it'll be better off this way no matter how much it's hurting me. I pulled myself together after about another 10 minutes of crying. I told my mom the whole story, how I took her out to dinner last night, how I received that phone call at the beach. Everything. My voice cracked throughout the whole story. How Selena's pregnant but she's going to abort the baby, my mom doesn't approve of abortion.

"Justin, you know. I was only 18 when I had you."

"'Mom, I know. But it's different for me. I know that everything happens for a reason, but I really don't think that keeping the baby will help anything."

"I understand where your coming from, it's totally different, your dad and I weren't famous when we had you. Just know that you'll always be my son and that I am so proud of you. I'll support you no matter what."

"I love you, mom." I said and gave her a hug.

"I love you too,Justin. I always have even before I gave birth to you."

"I know. That's why I going to bring Selena on tour with me. She needs someone to support her right now."

"That's a great choice. I'll help you guys. We're a family, after all." She smiled.

My mom's smiled just brightened my day. She'll always love me no matter what. That's the last straw to keep me going. I did my concert that night. I cried at many songs. That should be me, Down To Earth, Never Let You Go. Somehow, I'll be okay once Selena joins me on tour. I know it, it's a brand new start.

**End notes:**

Alright, I'm not afraid to admit that I cried like a fool when I wrote this! Who else cried with me? Don't be ashamed! Tell me(: 3 thanks so much for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

I took a plane home. My home, the place where I belonged. When I got to the airport there it was 6 in the evening, I haven't called or contacted my family members in any way possible. I called a cab and asked the man to take me home. I paid him and got out. I walked up to the front steps of the house, my house. The lights in the living room was on. The curtains closed. I pulled my luggage close behind me as I walked up the steps. I rang the door bell and stepped back as I waited for someone to get the door. The door opened to reveal my brother.

"Vanessa. What are you doing here?" He asked as he stepped aside to allow me in.

I probably look horrible. Hours and hours of either on that plane seat or in terminal waiting for my next plane back home. My eyes must look like a panda's. My lips felt cracked and dried. My complexion's probably disgusting right now.

"I'm home." I replied before dumping my suitcases and duffle bag beside the couch.

"Hey, Vanessa." Lucas and Matthew greeted me before I walked up the stairs.

"Hi." I said and walked up to take a shower.

I haven't taken a shower before I left the hotel. I grabbed pajamas and headed towards the shower. I spent extra time in there taking care of all the little details. I applied lotion to my body afterward. I hate dry skin. Once my hair was dried I put it up in a messy bun and walked downstairs to join the guys.

Lucas was my ex. He cheated on me. Like what Justin did, but less severe. Matthew is my brother's along with Lucas's best friend, their like a trio package. They do everything together.

"Vanessa, why are you home early?" Lucas asked once he saw me.

"We broke up." I whispered before going to sit next to Braydon.

I didn't want to lock myself up in my room. I wanted to be with someone right now. I wanted comfort. Matt turned the volume of the TV down and all 3 of them looked at me.

"What happened?" Braydon asked.

"He fucking cheated on me, worst. He got the fucking girl pregnant." I said without emotion in my voice.

"Come again?" Matt asked not believing what I just said.

"Fuck that bastard. I'll kill him!" Braydon stood up looking angrier than I've eve seen him.

"Sit down. He's not worth it, he has a baby on his hands now. That's enough of a punishment for him at this time." I said.

There was nothing to be mad about anymore. I cried all my tears, been mad long enough. I just felt numb now.

"No. That douche bag's gonna pay!" Lucas joined him.

"Braydon, I'm hungry." I spoke up.

"No shit. You look like you haven't ate anything in a week."

"2 days." I corrected.

"Let's order." Matt suggested.

"Pizza Hut has the kind of pizza with the cheese in the crust again." Lucas gave me a smile.

"Yay. Let's get that." I said in a monotone voice.

Braydon ordered the pizza. I just sat there with my head resting on Lucas's shoulder. He may be my ex but we worked things out. We're friends now, he's like another bigger brother to me.

"You alright, V? Anything you want?" Matt asked.

"No." I whispered as I stared at the TV.

The pizza delivery guy came half an hour later. Braydon paid him with the money on the kitchen counter.

"Where's mom and dad?" I asked taking a slice of pizza.

"Their at a wedding. Probably won't be home until midnight."

"Lovely." Just when I needed to talk to my mom the most, she's out partying.

"You can tell me what you have to say to mom, you know." Braydon offered.

"Yeah. I know. Thanks." I gave him a weak smile.

The first smile in about 2 days. My cheeks felt weird being pushed up like that.

"Wanna play C.O.D?" Lucas asked.

"Sure. After we're done eating." I said in a soft voice.

I knew they were just going to let me win. Whatever, I just wanted to kill some zombies.

It was around 11pm when Lucas and Matt left. I gave them both a hug and closed the door.

"Want me to tuck you in tonight?" Braydon asked.

"I'm not 5 anymore." I laughed at him.

"So? Never too old for a little brother-sister bonding time."

I walked up the stairs to my room with Braydon behind me.

"You guys still keep this room clean?"

"Yeah. Mom made me clean your room while you were away."

"Thanks." I said and went to my bed.

"Here you go." Braydon tucked me in and gave me the stuffed animal he won for me at a carnival when I was small.

"Braydon. Have you ever been heartbroken?" I asked as I laid in my bed with the bear in my arms.

"Of course I have." He said taking a seat next to me.

"Did it hurt this much?" I whispered back looking at the window. Tears forming at my eyes.

"Yeah. But it'll get better. I promise."

"Can you read me a book please?"

"I thought you weren't 5 anymore?"

"Please? Just tonight."

"My pleasure, Nessa." He went to kiss the top of my head and went to the bookshelf.

I scooted over when Braydon got back with Cinderella in his hands. I moved the blanket motioning for him to get under it. He did. He slouched down so I could see the pictures. My room was illuminated by my nightstand's lamp.

"Once upon a time…" Braydon started.

As he was reading all I could think of was how much I wished my life could be like a fairytale. How my prince would always come rescue me at desperate times. Wake me from my sleep like Snow White or Sleeping Beauty. Braydon could be my prince for tonight. The one that could help me get over this loneliness and heartache. He's my brother after all. I felt a tear slide down my cheeks when I thought back of how we used to fight but he would always be the first to say sorry. How he had to miss out on his own hockey game to stay home with me because I was sick. He's my everything now.

"I love you, Braydon." I said once he closed the book.

"Hey. First time you've said that to me. I love you too, sis." He said and turned the lights out.

Braydon stayed with me until I fell asleep that night.


	24. Chapter 24

**Vanessa's Point if View:**

I woke up to the Saturday sunlight. I laid in my bed staring at my bedroom's ceiling. So it wasn't all just a dream. I really am home. Justin didn't stop me. It was selfish for me to think he would. Why would he? He has Selena Gomez now. Happily ever after for them. I didn't know it but I was frowning. I pushed the blanket over and walked to the bathroom. I brush my teeth, hair. Walked downstairs to see my family getting breakfast ready.

"Oh sweetie! You're up! Wanna talk about it?" My mom asked from the bottom of the staircase.

"Let's eat breakfast first. Vanessa's probably hungry." My dad chirped in as he was flipping the pancakes.

"Want some bacon?" Braydon asked.

"Good morning." I forced a smile on my face.

"You don't have to pretend, Vanessa." My mom said.

"Sorry." My smiled faded and I took a seat.

In front of me was a plate with a heart shaped pancake.

"Who made this?"

"Your brother. He drew the heart and cut it himself."

"You need some love appreciation right now." He smiled and filled my glass with freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Thanks, bro." I smile and slapped his arm.

After we ate breakfast my mom wanted to take me out shopping.

"No, mom. Just go with dad." I refused.

"No! You are coming with me! We're gonna shop today."

"I don't wanna." I slumped down in my chair even more.

"No. Go get changed."

"No. I don't want anything."

"Yes you do. Let's go. I'll get you whatever you want. Clothes, jewelry, you name it."

"No."

"Don't make me use violence."

"Fine!" I gave in and went to change out if my pajamas.

Dad drove us to the mall and dropped us off there.

"Look Vanessa! Earrings!" My mom pointed.

"Wanna go check them out?" I asked even though I didn't want to.

"Yeah. Let's go." She pulled my arm.

My mom ended up getting my dad a new watch, herself a new necklace and a pair of earrings that I didn't even want. I didn't say anything, just a simple thanks to show my appreciation.

"Vanessa, let's go dress shopping! There's a wedding I have to attend next week with my daughter. I didn't think you'd be back so I was planning to drag Braydon." She laughed.

I showed her a weak smile and walked with her to a dress store ahead. On my way I passed a bookstore.

"Mom, I'll meet you there." I said and walked into the bookstore.

Mom followed me in.

"What book are you interested in?"

I picked up "Beastly". Vanessa Hudgens on the cover. I wondered how her relationship with Zac Efron went before they broke up, or why they even broke up. They were my favorite couple ever.

"Can I get this, mom?" I asked giving her the book.

"Anything you want." She smiled and we walked to the check out line.

I felt a little more relieved knowing that I have something to do tonight. I could read my new book. Get lost in the fairytale, the romantic story plot it held. After trying on a couple of dresses I had to pick one. I picked a light blue one. Nothing too fancy, it had straps that formed an X shape on the back. It was smooth and silky. I got white flats to go with it. I don't like heels. They remind me too much of that night on the beach.

"We're home!" Mom yelled to Braydon.

"Hey." He came downstairs.

"Braydon, you don't have to go to the wedding with my next week anymore. Vanessa's back!" She said.

"AW! I had a dress picked out and everything!" He pretended to be mad.

"You can still go if you'd like." I said.

"No! I was kidding! I'll call Lucas and Matt to let them know I can't get girls' numbers for them anymore." He said and walked back to his room.

"What's this?" My dad picked up my book.

"My book." I said as I put on the earrings my mom got me.

"'Beastly'? I never knew you would pick a romance book at this time." He meant me heartbroken and all.

"It's nice to read about the fairytale I'll never have." I laughed to let him know I wasn't serious.

"Have fun, princess. At the wedding with your mother next week I mean. She'll be showing you off."

"No no. Mom, you can't tell anyone I dated Justin."

"Why not?" She gave me a confused look.

"Just no. I'm trying to forget about it myself."

Forget about all of my memories with him? Who am I kidding?

"Alright, sweetie." She gave me a kiss on my cheek and a hanger for me to hang my dress up.

I cuddled up in my bed that night with my book and a water bottle next to me on my nightstand.

"Hey, need me to read you another book?" Braydon asked at the door.

"Nope. I can read myself tonight. Thanks." I waved my book up for him to see.

"Alright. Good night." He said and left.

"Good night!" I shouted after him.

I heard his door open and close. I snuggled closer in my bed and opened my book. What I found out was the "beast" looked nothing like how he did in the motion picture. I haven't seen the movie yet, but I will once I finish the book. I've got nothing but time now.


	25. Chapter 25

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

I haven't exactly quit my school since it was planned that I come back next year. Guess I'm coming back earlier than expected.

"School. Need a lift?" Braydon asked.

"Yes please." I grabbed my backpack and left with him.

Once I got to the school's yard. People everywhere, the groupies with their groups. Badasses in the corner. Band geeks talking to their fellows. Cheerleaders already in their damn outfit, jocks with their jock jacket on and throwing a football back and forth. This was where I belonged.

"Vanessa, what's up? I haven't seen you in a while." Kyle.

Kyle, school hottie. My crush before I left.

"Hi, Kyle." I showed him a smile.

Brown hair with blonde steaks. It's always been like that. Grey eyes. Taller than me. About the same height as Justin if not taller.

"Where were you?" He asked.

Why was he talking to me? We're not really friends, I've known him since elementary but we never really talked. I looked down to see if I look different or anything, I had white shorts on and a green t-shirt. Sneakers. Nothing special.

"Back and forth." I said.

No one knows I've been on tour with Justin. No one other than Meagan. There wasn't many "beliebers" at my school so they don't know anything. I wanna keep it that way.

"Meagan!" I shouted once I spotted her.

"Oh hey." She said and walked away from me.

The fuck?

"How are you?" I caught up with her.

"Good." She walked ahead again.

What was going on? Why isn't as talking to me?

"What's wrong?" I asked as I pulled her arm back lightly.

"Nothing's wrong." She pulled her arm back.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" I gave her a confused look.

"Haha, should I? I've been there for you your whole life! Then you get called off on your so called one of a lifetime opportunity and totally leave me in the ditch. Totally blew me off on my birthday, not one call. I didn't even know you already left until I asked Braydon. So continue what you were doing and leave me alone." She walked off leaving me looking like an idiot.

"V, come here." Kyle pulled me away.

"What happened to her?" I asked him with tears in my eyes.

Everything she said to me felt like a slap in the face. It hurt. I come back and my best friend tells me to leave her alone?

"Her dad passed away. She failed her big test and Austin just dumped her recently. Not her best week." He pulled me to his chest.

I pushed away. Kyle has a girlfriend. He always does, he's not really a player, but he's the type that's never single for longer than 24 hours. Girls are lining up for him.

"Fuck my life." I said more to myself.

"Hey, cheer up. I'm having a party this friday. You should come. Cut loose a little." He winked at me.

"I'll see." I said and walked off to Braydon.

I know that Kyle's just using me. I'm not that stupid. He may be gorgeous and all, but I just got played by Justin. I just can't risk it anymore.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked when he saw me.

"Meagan just told me to fuck off."

"Where is she?" I held his arm back.

"It's my fault. I left without saying anything to her, forgot her birthday. My fault."

"Nothing's your fault." He said and gave me a hug.

"Ugh. I want a time machine."

"Don't we all?"

"What would you use it for?" I asked.

"Back to when I cheated on you, I would have opened my eyes and never done it. Maybe we would still be together by now." He whispered to me.

My eyes got wide. Lucas still likes me?

"Oh…"

"Don't be hitting on my sister again or I'll be hitting you." Braydon pulled me away from Lucas.

"Chill, bro." Lucas said.

"Haha. You hear that? You missed your chance." Matt chirped in.

"I gotta get to class." I walked off when the bell rang.

I walked to my locker, some girls stopped by.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be sucking Justin Bieber's dick or some shit?" I looked up, one of the cheerleaders.

"Fuck off." Chelsea came and stood in between the cheerleaders and me.

"Thanks." I said when they walked away.

"No problem, kiddo. If they ever bother you, just tell me and I'll make sure they never do so again." She gave me a pat on the head.

I smiled at her. Chelsea's my brother's girlfriend. She has red hair but it looks more golden. No freckles, perfect skin and body. She has a lot of confident. She used to be my role model before. Chelsea walked me to class then she left for hers.

"Oh! Vanessa! You're back. Would you like to tell us about your adventures while you were gone?" My favorite English teacher asked.

"No, thank you." I looked down at my books.

She didn't say another word and continued her teaching lessons.

**End notes:** What would your reaction/feelings be if I said that the next chapter is the end?

For those who read This Sick Game Called Fame, if I can just get at least 4 reviews about if you want a sequel to that, I'll do one. I had more plans but it was getting too long so I cut it short. REVIEW ON THAT STORY, NOT THIS ONE.


	26. Chapter 26

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

My life's horrible now. I wish I never even went out on the streets and danced that day I met Sean. Then maybe all of this bad luck would be upon someone else. I'd probably still my have best friend, still be happy. Maybe even have a boyfriend right now too. But no, I had to run off to go chase something else. I had to become Justin Bieber's ex girlfriend, now I'm left with all this heartache. And friendless. A loner. Everyday I would bring my book to school, read indoors while everyone else would outside enjoying the summer sun. My brother offered me to stay with him and his friends but I felt like I was holding them back. Plus I've developed a love for reading once again. I haven't danced in what seems like a long time. All I did now was study, read and sleep. Eat when I'm forced. Shower and those hygienic thing didn't change. My personality did however. I used to love being outdoors, love to move around, to dance. Now I'm more of a quiet person. Now I'm withdrawn from everything I loved.

"Vanessa, you got a call." My dad said from downstairs after dinner.

"Hello?" I picked up.

"Vanessa, it's Cody."

"Cody Simpson?"

"You forgot about me already?"

"Oh no. I'm sorry. I didn't know you had my home phone number."

"Wasn't easy. You changed your cell number, never go on the computer anymore. I had to get a hold of Sean Kingston."

"Sorry for all your trouble." I didn't know why he spent so much effort to find me.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Been better." I said honestly.

"I heard."

"Yeah." I didn't know what else to say.

"It'll get better. Hey, I'm gonna be in town soon. Can we hang out?"

"Sure. If you'd like."

Our conversation ended soon after with me giving him my new cell phone number. Cody's 2 years younger than me. But he's the sweetest darn kid ever. No one's asked me out or even a friendly hang out since I've gotten back. I don't blame them. Staying indoors and reading alone probably made me look like a total kill joy. Over the past few weeks Cody was the only one that I talked to much other than my family, I texted him during school and he would reply. He soon became someone so dear to me, like my best friend.

"Hey, there's the kid's choice award next week. Can you come with me?" Cody asked one night over the phone.

"Sure. I'd love too. What kind of dress should I get?" I asked smiling.

"Uhm, any color would be fine." Cody replied with his cute Australian accent.

"I'll wear a blue one since it's your favorite color."

"Good choice." He laughed.

We talked more about it afterward. Cody wasn't nominated but he's giving out an award. He seemed so excited about it.

"Mom, is it alright if I fly out with Cody for the kid's choice award? I already told him yes…" I asked my mom the next morning.

"Sure. You've been across the world and came back to us safely alone before. I don't think it'll be a problem."

"Thanks." I smiled and went to tell my dad.

"Cool. Nice to know you're being social again." He laughed.

"I'll buy your ticket and let's go dress shopping again!" My mom came into the living room.

"Alright. Tomorrow after school alright with you?" I asked her smiling.

"Anytime's good!"

"Remember, you're just shopping for our daughter, not yourself too." My dad warned.

"You mister, is no fun." My mom stomped back into the kitchen.

My dad and I had a great laugh after that. He also said he would give me his credit card incase I needed any money. I didn't say no. I could always just bring the card back if I didn't need anything. The again, I'm a girl. I can always find something to spend it on.

My mom and I went dress shopping after school the next day. I found a really light baby blue dress. It had a v-neck shape and cut down. It showed a little bit of cleavage on me, nothing too serious that my dad wouldn't allow. It went up to my knees. It had a little poof, most of all, it was sparkly! Not too overpowering. I got small heels to go with it. I finally got over my phobia of it reminding me of Justin. I didn't watch much TV, didn't listen to music, gave up on using the computer unless I hadn't for homework. I didn't think or hear anything about Justin since then. It was now June and I'm having a great recovery. Plus school was ending, even better!

**end notes:**

this isn't the end yet (: no worries 3


	27. Chapter 27

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

That night I flew out to see Cody, he was standing there waiting for me. In his hands was a bouquet of roses.

"Hey." I smiled when I got close enough for him to hear me without having to yell.

"Hey. I missed you." Cody gave me a hug.

"Ditto." I said.

He dropped me off at the hotel I was staying at and I showed him my dress.

"It'll look beautiful on you." He admire the dress.

"Thank you." I smiled as I went to unpack some things.

"I can't believe you came!"

"Why wouldn't I?" I smiled.

"I don't know… I kind of thought you just said yes then would just call and cancel on me last minute."

"I would never do that!"

"Well yeah, that was stupid of me to think so. You're too nice to."

"Haha. Good night, Cody." I pushed him out of hotel room.

"I'll pick you up for breakfast tomorrow. Night." And he kissed my cheek.

I didn't know what else to do other than close the door. I shouldn't think more of the kiss, probably just a friendly thing that Australians do. I woke up the next morning to hear knocking on my hotel room door.

"Yes?" I pulled myself up to get the door.

"Morning!" He shouted in my face.

"Why are you here so early?"

"It's already 8:30!"

"Yeah, 8:30. Let me sleep."

"C'mon, we have to go! IHOP! My treat."

"Fine. But since you didn't tell last night you get to wait for me to get ready." I teased and went to brush my teeth.

I got ready in jeans and a blouse. I stepped out in my sandals to the warm LA sun.

Cody and I had breakfast and we headed back to my hotel room to get ready for the choice award. It was at 2pm. We got my dress and then went back to his place. Since there was still time, he made me play Black Ops with him. I kicked his ass.

"No fair!"

"Haha, kiddo. I have an older brother and his friends come over a lot. I've played this before." I said resting a hand on his shoulder.

"That's why!"

"Yup. Oh and shouldn't we get ready now?"

"Oh! That's right! Feel free to get ready in the guest room."

"Thanks." I said and grabbed my things and went to get change.

I changed into my dress and removed all of my current makeup to re-apply it again. I wanted to look pretty! First award show I went. Who knows who I'll meet there.

"Ready?" Cody knocked on the door.

"Yeah." I opened the door.

"Wow, you're beautiful." Cody said stared at me with wide eyes.

"Thank you, you're looking handsome yourself." Cody was dressed in something similar to his outfit in his "All Day" music video.

The limo dropped us off there. Everyone was on the red carpet, pictures were being take. Screams from fans kept behind the lines guard by securities.

"Take my hand." Cody extended his hand out.

I took it and we walked out together. I stayed by Cody. When the fans saw him, they screamed. Cody signed some autographs, took some pictures. This was all so amazing. I smiled the whole time. I haven't been out in such a long time I thought to myself. Then just when Cody and I was getting a picture taken, an eruption of screams filled the place. I looked over to the crowd, they were screaming their butts off, every single fan was. Some were crying! Who the hell just came that cause such a commotion. Oh. Should have guessed.

I spotted Justin Bieber walking down the red carpet with Selena by his side. There goes that stinging feeling at my eyes and that tug at heart. I should have guessed that he was going to be here. And with her too, none the less. My smile faded as he looked over to see me there. His smile faded for a second too before Selena pulled his arm. Then his attention was back on her. Should have guessed.

"You alright?" Cody asked with concern.

"Yeah." I brushed it off and faked a smile.

Cody and I walked inside. There were fans allowed in. I sat in between Ali, Cody's sister and himself. The show began. It felt so great being in the actual crowd. Justin performed… Whoopdy do.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I gotta go to the restroom." I whispered to Cody who nodded his head.

I got up from my chair and left. I pushed the door open and picked a stall and did my business. When I came out to wash my hands I saw Selena coming out of a stall with a tampon in her hands.

"You're not really pregnant are you?" I glared at her.

"Doesn't matter, Justin's mine." She washed her hands then left.

"Bitch!" I screamed after her.

She let out a dry laugh then continued her way back.


	28. Chapter 28

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

After I washed my hands I stood there. I didn't know what to do. Should I tell Justin or just let it go? He's obviously gonna find out eventually that there wasn't even a baby in the first place once her baby bump doesn't show. If I tell him now, would he even believe me or think I'm just trying to break their relationship? Ugh! This is so frustrating. I stole Selena's tampon. I know it's the most possible disgusting thing anyone could do, but I needed proof. I found a plastic bag, since Selena kind of already wrapped the used tampon in her new tampon's plastic package I just rolled some napkins around it and put it in the plastic bag I found and put it into my purse. Ew. Better get a new purse after this. I washed my hands again and walked out.

"Hey." I greeted Cody when I sat down.

"Hey. You missed Justin's performance."

"Good."

Once the party ended we walked out. I spotted Justin and his bitchy girlfriend on the red carpet with paparazzi taking pictures of them. I should tell him. I will tell him. Who knows if she's just using him for his money or not. I've worked up the nerve to go talk to him.

"Justin, may I speak to your privately please?" I asked.

This is the first time I've talk to him in a little over a month. Saying his name felt so weird for my tongue.

"Why?" He asked softly.

"I have to tell you something…" I whispered back.

"Vanessa! How are you? Your dating Cody? You just can't seem to stay away from the fame and fortune, can you? Isn't he 2 years too young?" She smiled sweetly.

"Aren't you too old for Justin?" I shot back at her.

"Vanessa… Don't. Please." Justin whispered the last word.

"I have to talk to you." I redirected my attention back to him.

"I'll be right back." Justin said and left Selena.

"Yes?" He asked once we had more privacy. We were inside were the stage was. People were cleaning up around us. No cameras.

"Selena's not pregnant." I laid it down.

"Yeah… Like I mean I know she's getting an abortion. But she is right now."

"She's gonna abort what?"

"The baby… Look, don't tell anyone I told you this please."

"She ain't aborting anything. There's nothing to abort. I hope you didn't give her the money to do so cause she's keeping that money all to herself then."

"She's pregnant… She told me so."

"Why don't you go ask her yourself again? I'll even go get her for you." I said and walked toward the door.

I was about to turn the corner and get onto the red carpet to get Selena until I bumped right into her. I was pushed back a little. But her? She fell straight onto her ass. I know I didn't push her that hard! I HARDLY EVEN BUDGE!

"Selena!" Justin rushed over.

He helped her up.

"Ow, Justin. It hurts." She groaned out.

"Stop playing. Your ass is fine."

"Justin… My stomach… The baby." Selena said to Justin.

Justin looked at her stomach and gave me a glare.

"Justin! She's not pregnant!"

"You better hope she still is." He said bitterly and helped her to his car.

ouch. That was a slap in the face. I have never heard his voice so cold, hurtful like that when he's talking to me, to anyone. Ever.

"Vanessa, what happened?" Cody rushed over.

"Selena's gonna fake that I caused her miscarriage, that's what's up."

"What?" Cody grabbed my arm and pulled me back inside.

"I haven't told you the full story yet, have I?"

Cody shook his head no.

"Long story short. Justin cheated on me with her, got her pregnant, dumped and fired me. She's not actually pregnant, I have her fucking used tampon to even proof it. Don't ask. And now, I just bumped into her. She's gonna say I caused her miscarriage, everyone's gonna hate me."

Cody looked at me without blinking, he's probably still taking all of what I just said in.

"I won't hate you." He said after a while.

"Thank you." I gave him a hug.

"Let's go back home?"

"Yeah." I know he meant my hotel room.

I got back to the room and sat down on the couch with him beside me.

"Some day, right?"

"Yeah." I answered.

Suddenly my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Vanessa, you were right."

"I always am." I hung up.

"Who was that?"

"Justin."


	29. Chapter 29

**Justin's Point of View:**

It's been just a little over a month since I last seen Vanessa when we broke up. God, she's beautiful. Everything about her. Her dress, body, curled hair, eyes. Everything. I couldn't believe that I just met her here! I haven't talked to her or had any contact since we broke up. I still had her letter written to my mom hidden in my wallet under the picture of Selena that Selena gave me.

"Justin." I snapped back into reality.

"Yeah?"

"You saw Vanessa too, is that why you're so absent minded?"

"No, baby. You're who I love now." I answered and smiled.

We took our seats inside. I saw that Vanessa was with Cody Simpson and his sister. Had she really moved onto him? I miss her. NO! Justin, no. You've been strong for the past month, you can do it pass today. The show ended and she came up to me. She told me that Selena wasn't pregnant, I ended up spilling the secret. Fuck.

"Justin, I don't wanna go to the hospital." Selena said from beside me.

"No, we have to."

"No. I'm fine."

"No." I said again and drove to the hospital.

Once we were in there I didn't have to wait long. I'm Justin fucking Bieber after all. And she's Selena Gomez.

"What seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked once we got in a private room.

"Nothing. Sorry to waste your time." Selena stood up.

"No, I want to know if the baby's alright?" I pushed her down into her chair again lightly.

The doctor ran some tests, some more tests. Then finally said.

"There's no baby to even begin with."

"What?" I asked not believing my ears.

I paid him and left. I paid him extra to keep his mouth shut about this whole conversation, like nothing happened.

"You're not even pregnant, are you?" I asked once we got in the car.

"Justin, listen to me."

"Why should I? All you've done to me was lie!"

"It was for your own good!"

"Crying myself to sleep was for my own good? Breaking a poor girl's heart by breaking up with her was for my own good? EXPLAIN HOW!" My anger level rising.

"She wasn't fit for you! She's just looking for your money! Now she's moved onto Cody Simpson! Just for money!" Selena said desperately.

"Just so you know, she never took anything I offered her when I was dating her! Unlike you." I mumbled the last part.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you're excused. Go." I said without any guilt.

She gave me the middle finger and got out of my car. I wasn't done yet. I drove next to her and rolled down the passenger's side of the car window.

"If it isn't obvious enough, we're done!" I shouted to her and drove off.

"Bitch." I mumbled to myself while driving home.

I got home all pissed off, I can't believe I thought she was sweet and nice. Just a home wrecker!

"What's wrong?" My mom asked.

"Mom, do you have Vanessa's phone number?"

"Vanessa's? No. Why?"

"Gomez fucking deleted her off my contact list!" I kicked a chair nearby.

"Justin! Language! Sit down and tell me what happened."

I explained to her the whole story. How I met Vanessa with Cody and everything.

"Wow. I never would have guessed."

"Yeah she's a fucking good actress alright." I mumbled.

"Justin, no swearing."

"Sorry." I got up and went to my room.

"Sean, what's Vanessa's number?" I called Sean Kingston.

"She changed her number… I don't have the new one. I'm sorry."

"Fuck." I hung up.

"Greyson, do you have Cody's number?" I asked Greyson Chance.

"Yeah. Give me a second." he gave me his number.

"Cody, do you have Vanessa's number?"

"Yeah. Call and apologize!" He said in a hushed voice.

Then the line went dead. The fuck's wrong with this bastard? I looked at my phone. Then I received a text from his number. It was another number. Then the words:

"Sorry, Vanessa told me not to tell you especially her number and she just came into the room so I couldn't say more."

I texted back a quick thanks and called Vanessa's number and added it in my contact list.

"Hello?" Her voice picked up.

"You were right." That was all I could think of. I didn't think she was even going to pick up.

"I always am." Then the line went dead again.

What the fuck? Hang up on Bieber day or something?

I asked my mom if I could go see Vanessa for a few days in her city. My mom agreed. She said she was going to fly my grandparents out to come with me and her. Maybe that'll even get Vanessa to talk to me more, use the excuse that my mom and grandparents wanted to see her again. Perfect. I was going to get her back alright. It's wrong not too. I obviously still love her, I'm sure she still loves me. We're perfect for each other. If fucking Gomez didn't get in the way. Vanessa was right that she was a bitch from the start too! God, why didn't I listen to her? I was so stupid!


	30. Chapter 30

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

"Vanessa! Braydon!" My mom yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah?" Braydon asked from next to me.

"Your father and I are gonna be at your cousin's house. Wanna come?"

"No. I hate them all." Braydon walked back into his room.

"No, I'm gonna stay home with Braydon." I said the went back to my own room.

I heard my parents leave. Braydon was playing video games in his room. I just finished my book so there's nothing else to do. I walked over to Braydon's room and knocked on his door.

"Yeah?" He asked once I pushed the door in.

Braydon was sitting in front of his TV with the controller in his hands.

"Can you come to Wal-Mart with me?"

"Why?" Braydon asked pausing his game to look at me.

"I need some things."

"You need pads?" Braydon asked laughing.

"NO! I need some books, lip balm, hair products and we're out of milk."

"You hate milk."

"I like CHOCOLATE milk."

"Fine. Get changed." Braydon turned his game off.

"Thanks, bro." I went back to my room to change.

Braydon drove us there.

"Go get the things you need. I'll get the milk."

"Alright." I took off in my direction.

I got some lip balm, cereal, Pantene shampoo and conditioner. I was making my way toward the dairy section where Braydon should be.

"VANESSA!" I turned to where the voice was from.

"Oh hi, Diane!" I waved to Justin's grandma.

"Hey, sweetie. Fancy meeting you here."

"Actually, yeah. Really fancy. Why are you here?" I asked her, she doesn't live here.

"We're here for vacation. Pattie invited us."

"Ah, I see. Are you here alone?"

"Nope. She's with me." Bruce came up to us.

"Hi, Bruce." I greeted him.

"So why are you in here on such a beautiful day?" Diane asked.

"I just needed some stuff." I lifted the things in my hands a little to let her know what I was talking about.

"Are you here alone?" Bruce asked me.

"No. I'm with my brother. He's getting some milk."

"I'd love to meet him! We're here with Justin. He should be getting some milk too."

Oh fuck. That means Braydon and Justin are close to each other.

"I better go find my brother." I said quickly wanting to get out of here.

"Wait! Jazzy has been asking us when you'd be able to visit her again. We had to lie to her that you were sick. You should really visit her." Diane said looking sad.

"I will." I smiled then when I turned around I bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I said before looking up to see who I bumped into.

"No! It's my fault. Sorry." Justin wrapped his arms around me as if to keep me from falling over.

"No. Sorry." I pulled out of his arms. I was about to walk away from the group when I heard my name.

"Vanessa!"

"There's nothing to talk about, Justin." I said then went to go find Braydon.

"I saw the douchebag." Braydon said once I met up with him.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. Like you said, it's a waste of energy on him."

"Good job. Let's go."

"You ran into him, didn't you?"

"What made you think that?"

"There are tears on your cheeks."

My hand reached up to touch my cheek. It as wet alright. I didn't even know I was crying.

"Let's just go." I said after dumping the things in my hands in the shopping cart.

"Alright." Braydon and I walked to the check out.

Fucking Wal-Mart. There's always huge ass lines. We picked one with the least people and waited in line.

"OH MY GOSH! Open another line! It's Justin Bieber!" The manager yelled.

I looked over to see Justin and his grandparents surrounded by a group of people.

"No, that's alright. We'll wait." His grandpa said.

They made their way to right behind us. Really? Right behind us?

"Hey." Justin said to me.

I didn't turn back, I just ignored him.

"Did you call Cody back yet?"

"He called?" I asked Braydon.

"Yeah. Your phone died so he called the home phone."

"I'll call him back now."

I didn't care if Justin heard all of what I said to Braydon or not. I took out my phone and unlocked it. My screensaver was no longer Justin and I. It was me and Cody at the kid's choice award. We're not dating, just… Really good friends. I'm sure Justin saw my screensaver.

"Hey Cody. You called?" I asked once he picked up.

"Yeah. Are you busy later?"

"No. Haha it's a beautiful day and I just have plans to be at home."

"How about I change that and we go to the carnival?"

"There's a carnival in my town? I didn't know that!" I laughed at myself.

"Haha. There is. I'll pick you up later?"

"Sure. Bye." I hung up.

"You going somewhere?" Braydon and Justin asked at the same time.

I just looked at Braydon and answered HIS question, I completely ignored Justin.

"Yeah. Cody's coming to pick me up, we're going to the carnival."

"Chelsea wanted to go too. Looks like a double date." Braydon winked at me.

I couldn't help but laugh. I totally knew that he said that because Justin was listening in. I wanted to turn around and stick my tongue out at Justin. I'm more mature than that. I just turned around and smiled at him in a mocking manner. His face looked furious.

We got home to drop everything off. Damn, it's hot outside. I took a quick shower to wash away the previous layer sweat and changed into a light lime green summer dress. The straps were around my neck, leaving half of my back exposed. It reached up to 3 inches above my knees. I curled my hair and applied a light layer of waterproof makeup. I don't need makeup running down my face making me look like a clown later. 1 more week and school's over. The weather was burning out there. I grabbed my sunglasses and walked downstairs.

"Girls are so lucky." Braydon commented.

"How so?"

"You don't have to wear pants."

"You don't either. Just cross dress." I laughed at that.

"Shut up." Braydon said cleaning his sunglasses.

"Are you picking Chelsea up?"

"No. Her parents are going somewhere so their dropping her off here."

"Great." I said turning on the TV while I waited for Cody.

I was watching Spongebob with Braydon until I heard the door bell ring.

"I'll get it." Braydon said getting up.

I realized that I forgot my phone so I ran upstairs in my room to get it. I got a text from Cody.

"I'm almost there." He said. Sent 2 minutes ago.

I rushed back downstairs to see of he was here yet. I saw Braydon standing at the door arguing.

"Get the fuck out of here. She's sick of you. She's moved on, let her be happy!" Braydon yelled.

"Please. C'mon. I just wanna talk to her."

"Braydon, who are you yelling at?" I asked coming up behind him.

I saw Justin in front of my eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Can we talk please?"

"Cody's coming." I said back.

"I just need 5 minutes."

"You have until he gets here." I said walking outside on my porch and closed the door.

"Vanessa, I missed you."

"I'm done missing you."

"How can you say that? I know you still love me like how I still love you."

"Justin, maybe you don't realize this but you hurt me. You really did." I said looking straight into his eyes.

"You think I wasn't hurt seeing you get in that cab and walking out of my life?" Justin said and he grabbed my hands.

"Justin, you have Selena. Go back to her. I'm recovering from your damage nicely. I'd like to keep it that way." I pulled away.

Cody came just in time. I saw a car pull up with Cody walking out. He had shades on. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. His hands at my lower back returning my hug. I saw him hesitate when he saw Justin standing at my door.

"Let's go." I said before pulling his hand toward the car.


	31. Chapter 31

**Justin's Point of View:**

Hearing those words stung me. She's moved on. She doesn't love me anymore. No, no. Never say never. She still loves me. I know she does. I can still see that look in her eyes when she saw me. All I wanted was to talk to her. To tell her how I feel. To tell her that I dumped Selena for her, that it was the biggest mistake of my life to break up with her. Too late now. I should have gotten it all out when I had the chance too.

"Now leave. She's happy. You had your chance. Leave her alone now." Her brother repeated himself.

"Why don't you like me?" I asked giving him a glare.

"Do I need a reason?" He glared back.

"I'm much better for her than Cody. He's 2 years younger than her!"

"So? Wasn't Gomez 2 years older than you?"

I don't know what else to say. He's right. The situation's exactly the same.

"I never liked you, Bieber. Even before you dated my sister." He was about to close the door but I stopped it with my foot.

"Why not? My singing? My fame? The fact that I get more girls than you?" I was getting mad now.

I know most of it was because of Vanessa leaving with Cody.

"Haha. No. Your cocky attitude right here. Get the fuck away from my sister. That's a warning." He pushed my foot away and closed the door.

I quickly got in my car and followed Cody's car. Ha! At least I can drive. I had a little problem finding their car at first. When I got into the highway I spotted it. Vanessa probably wouldn't like it if she found out I spied on her so I kept a distance. They stopped at a carnival. I pulled a hat out and put it over my head. I put on my shades and walked out praying to God that no one would spot me. There would be a bunch of girls around me. Vanessa would surely notice it. I saw her and Cody walking out of the car and into the carnival. No one else was with them. His bodyguard was somewhere else while Cody was with Vanessa. I followed behind them. Still keeping a distance but close enough so I could keep an eye on them and be able to hear their conversation.

"It's so beautiful out here." Vanessa said looking up at the sky.

"Sure is. So are you. I mean your dress." Cody blushed.

Fag. I repeated that in my head at his lame pick up line. Fine. I used it once. Just once. It's so cheesy.

"Haha, thank you. I like your outfit too." Vanessa smiled at him.

They went on a couple of rides, played some games. Cody won her a teddy bear.

"Let's go on the roller coaster?" Cody suggested.

"Uh.. Sure."

WHY DID SHE AGREE? Those things make her sick! Ugh! Fuck!

"Let's go." Cody grabbed her hand.

I haven't noticed it but I was clutching my hand into a tight fist. I relaxed a bit. Wait! Vanessa's gonna feel sick then he's going to try one of his disgusting moves on her. Fuck! I have to get on there! I waited in line with them. There was a couple of people in between us. I kept my head down as I waited. I didn't want to wait in line. There's a bigger possibility that someone could get a closer look at me and recognize me. I tried to look as casual as someone with their head down most of the time can. Finally they the line got short enough that we could get on.

"Sorry mister. You have to wait until the next one." The guy at the ride told me.

Your fucking kidding me right? I waited all that time for this? I don't even want to go on the stupid ride! I just wanted to protect Vanessa from that Australian kangaroo!

"No. I have to get on." I said and attempted to past push the guy.

"Sorry. Don't make me call security." He warned.

I slipped my hand into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet.

"How much?" I asked looking at him through my sunglasses.

"I can't-"

"Name your price."

"Look, I would let you on if I could. There's only one seat left. I have to ask for her permission."

"Go." I said stuffing a 20 dollar bill in his hand.

I saw him walk toward her and talked to her. They both looked my way. She looks my age. Should I take off my shades so she can tell it was me? There's a huge possibility that she's a fan. Then again, she might scream. If she doesn't then the girls around me might. I decided not to that that chance. I just smiled a her when they looked my way.

"She agreed. On one condition that she gets some money out of it."

"Deal." I said and made my way over there.

Good thing was there was only one seat in between Vanessa and I. I pulled out another 20 dollar bill to handed it to her. She didn't say anything and put it in her pocket. I wasted 40 dollars to get on this ride! What bullshit.

The ride started. I saw Vanessa get closer to Cody. He put it arm around her shoulders. Fuck that guy! I looked around for something to throw at him.

"Hey, is that popcorn?" I asked the girl next to me.

"Yeah. I'll give it to you for 10."

"Fine." I pulled out my wallet.

"Is that your girlfriend?" She asked looking into my wallet pointing to a picture of Vanessa.

"Yeah." I took out 10 dollars and closed my wallet quickly.

Can't risk her seeing anymore. There's a picture of Vanessa and I in there. If she sees it, she'll figure out I'm Justin Bieber for sure. I gave her the 10 dollar bill and handed me the rest of her popcorn in her bag. Fuck. I just wasted 50 dollars for a stupid dumb ride! 10 dollars for popcorn? I can get this for 2! I opened the bag and threw some at Cody. He looked back and I pretended that it wasn't me who threw it. Once he turned around I did it again.

"Excuse me but please stop hitting my friend." Vanessa asked to the couple in front of me."

"Wasn't us." They pointed back to me.

I had no choice but to grab the girl next to me and kiss her cheek! It had to look like I was busy! I didn't kiss her lips. No I couldn't. I didn't want to. I felt Vanessa's eyes leave me. I got a slap in the face.

"PERVERT!" She yelled and attempted to hit me again.

"No! I'm sorry! That was just so that girl up there didn't think I threw popcorn at her friend."

"30 dollars for that kiss."

"YOU KIDDING ME? I ALREADY GAVE YOU 30 BUCKS!"

"30 or I scream."

I didn't say anything. My eyes behind my sunglasses narrowed at her. She could scream if she wants. We're on a rollercoaster ride.

"I'll take you to the carnival's security!" She threatened.

I ignored her and turned to look at Vanessa and Cody. He pulled her closer to him! FUCKING PERVERT! I took out some more popcorn and threw it at him. Once I did so I ducked down.

"30 DOLLARS!"

I've had enough of this gold digger! I turned around and ignored her.

"30 dollars!" She screamed.

"I DON'T HAVE ANYMORE DAMN CASH ON ME!" I yelled back.

"There's an ATM down there. You can get money there." She said.

"YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY I KISSED YOU! YOU KNOW HOW MANY GIRLS WISHED THEY WERE YOU?" I've had enough of this gold digger.

"Ha! Who do you think you are? JUSTIN BIEBER?" She laughed.

I ignored her again not wanting to waste another breathe on this girl. I turned my attention back to Vanessa in front of me. I was about to throw more popcorn until I felt a breeze on my head and my hair blown around.

"HEY! Give that back!" I reached for my hat.

"Wait… YOU'RE JUSTIN BIEBER!" She screamed in that high pitch voice every girl of all ages seem to have inside them.

"SHUSHHH!" I covered her mouth with my hand.

That seemed to make her scream even more. I grabbed my hat back from her hand and put it back on my head.

"I'll let go. Promise not to scream?" I asked her carefully.

She nodded her head vigorously. I let my hand go slowly incase she screamed again. She didn't. Good girl.

"Oh my gosh! I'M A HUGE FAN!" She yelled the last part.

"You said you wouldn't scream." I told her quickly.

"Sorry!" She apologized.

I looked away from her. I saw Cody about to kiss Vanessa's cheek. FUCK NO! I grabbed the nearest thing. A condom package from the girl's bag. FUCK NO NOT THAT! I DON'T WANT THEM GETTING THE WRONG IDEA OR ANYTHING. I screamed out no, then automatically regretted that.

"JUSTIN BIEBER!" Some more girls on the ride screamed out my name.

Fuck! I cussed inside my head. Vanessa turned around with Cody to see me with my hand extended as if to catch the object I just threw. Fuck my life. Fuck! Then to make matters worst, my hat flew off my head!

I felt my phone vibrate, I picked it up.

"Why are you spying on me?" Vanessa's voice.

"No! I'm not! Let me ex-" The line went dead.

I looked up to see her giving me the middle finger. She returned Cody his phone. The ride ended with a bunch of screams of my name. Cody helped Vanessa out and they were walking away. I ran out of the seat and toward them.

"JUSTIN! WE LOVE YOU!" Screams coming from my back.

"VANESSA!" I screamed while running after her.

She looked back to see me running toward her. She grabbed Cody's hand and they ran away from me together. I didn't even care where my hat was anymore. I just focused on the fact that I will die if those girls caught up to me, I ran and ran. My feet working their hardest to get me farther from the screams coming from behind me.


	32. Chapter 32

**Justin's Point of View:**

I know I'm so fucked. She'll probably never want to talk to me ever again! Ugh! Stupid move. Why don't I just carry $100 in cash instead? Fuck my life. Now she's running away holding Cody's hand! I felt that bang of jealousy in my stomach again. I pushed myself harder to run. Where was Cody and Vanessa running toward? Cody's bodyguard? Damn. Where's Kenny? I wish I could just call him. I wish he was nearby. I could always just stop. Then ask the girls to stop running after me. But there's a chance that they'll tackle me. That's too big of an off side for me to risk it. I wanna go home with ALL of my clothes on me.

"PLEASE STOP FOLLOWING ME!" I shouted behind me.

"JUSTIN! WE LOVE YOU!" They all shouted back.

I see security guards up ahead. Thank God! Oh no. I hear police sirens! Fuck! I don't want to be on the news! Ugh!

"Vanessa!" I shouted to get her attention.

"RUN!" Cody shouted and he pulled Vanessa toward his bodyguard.

"Cody! SHUT UP!" I shouted unable to hold my hate for him in any longer.

"JUSTIN BIEBER! COME OVER HERE!" The police shouted.

I looked over and I saw 2 police cars and a policeman holding a megaphone. I looked back at Vanessa. They were also looking toward the polices.

"VANESSA! Run to the police!" I shouted.

I had no chance but to run to the police. I prayed that Vanessa would too.

"CODY SIMPSON! PLEASE REPORT OVER HERE AS WELL! WE PROMISE YOU GUYS SAFETY!" They shouted into the megaphone.

"Thank you for your cooperation." The policeman said to us once we were there.

His co-worker and the carnival's security was helping control the crowd. I spotted news reporters coming in to get the cover story on the disturbance.

"Can we get out of here please?" I spoke out.

"Yeah. I'll drive." The policeman said.

"I have my car. I'll take her with me." I grabbed Vanessa's hand.

"No, I'm here with Cody." She pulled back and took a step closer to Cody.

My heart broke. I felt that heavy feeling in my chest once again. She rather be in the same car with him than me?

"Vanessa…" I whispered.

She looked over at me once then our attention was drawn back to the officers.

"Cody, how old are you?" He asked Cody.

"I'm 14." He replied.

Then his bodyguard came running in. One of the other officer took him into questioning. I ignored that once I heard them talking to Vanessa.

"Miss, what's your name and age?"

"My name's Vanessa and I'm 16."

"We'll need to go back to the headquarter to talk. Please come with us." They instructed.

"I'm alright with that." I said.

"Same here." They both said.

"Good. Miss Vanessa, offered you a ride, would you like to ride with him?" He asked her.

Vanessa glanced over at me. I had a pleading look that she would say yes. She looked like she was going to give into it too.

"No." She replied.

"Alright. Since Cody is still unable to drive, you'll have to ride with us."

"Uhm… I changed my mind. I guess spending a little time in the same car as my ex wouldn't be so bad." She walked toward me.

My ex, my heard dropped when she said that. When she came standing next to me, I wanted to just hug her. Hold her, tell her I love her.

"Let's go. we will put it on your record of you choose not to follow us." He said then got into his car.

I walked to the passenger side of the car and opened it for Vanessa.

"Hey…" I wanted to talk to her once I got into the car.

"I'm not talking to you. You ruined my day." She said not looking at me.

I started my car when the policeman drove past me and honked at me telling me to follow him.

"Vanessa, please. I dumped Selena. Please. I'm sorry. Take me back, baby."

"Don't "baby" me. And I don't give a shit, you dumped her, good for you. Find another girl."

"I only want you, V." I said desperately.

"Too bad." She said and turned on the radio to shut me up.

I turned the volume down to talk to her. Before I could say anything I saw her take out her iPod and stuffed one earbud into her ear and her phone in her hand.

"Braydon, I'm gonna be a little late home tonight."

Her brother said something then she said bye and hung up. She plugged both earbuds into her ears and looked out the window. The car came to a red light. I lightly put my hand on her knee.

"Move your hand." She said and pushed it off her knee.

I was about to say something until I heard her phone ring.

"Hey, Cody." She replied.

Fucking Cody… I felt my hands grip the steering wheels tighter.

"I'm with… Him."

Him as in me? She couldn't even say my name?

"Yeah. I told my brother. He'll tell my parents." She replied and continue to talk to him.

"Yeah. No. Don't worry. We'll just hang out another time." She said.

Oh hell no!

"Come over tomorrow then." She said and looked over at me.

Oh my God! Was she doing this on purpose?

"Alright. I'll see you later. Bye." Then she hung up.

"Are you trying to get me mad?" I asked her.

"No, why would I waste my energy on making you jealous?" She asked back.

"I'm sorry… I still love you. Just hearing you tell Cody to come over makes me so mad." I confessed.

"I'm sorry then." She said. Her voice not soft.

"It's fine. Vanessa, do you remember our first date?"

"I don't want to talk about this."

"I still remember. Do you want to experience it again?"

"No."

"Please? Just give me one night."

"Sorry. I'm done." She said without looking at me.

I felt a single tear slip past my eyes. I quickly controlled myself. I have to be talking to cops later. Fuck. Then my mom had to come pick me up. Fuck. I'm still just 17. Ugh. Kind of embarrassing.


	33. Chapter 33

**Justin's Point of View:**

I've thought of everything. There has to be a way for her to finally give into her love for me. I know that there's still a chance that he might love me. I know that I've hurt her bad. But we've been through so much for her to just drop me when I'm literarily begging for her to take me back at her feet. Cody Simpson. What does he have on me? Nothing. I have the girls, the fame, the fortune, the looks, the swag. He dresses like me. What the fuck is up with that? Copied my dog tag necklace. The only thing he hasn't yet is copy my old hair.

"Vanessa. I love you." I sent her a text message. Since it was at like 3 am and I'm laying in bed not knowing what else to do. I can't sleep either.

"Sleep. Wake me up again and I'll block your number." She replied.

That shocked me. She actually replied! I thought she might have slept through it or see it and just ignore me and go back to her sleep. I wanted to text her back so badly and start a conversation. Then again, the text said text her in the middle of the night again and she'll block my number. She might have even turned off her phone already. Ugh! Why can't I control this urge to text her back?

"I'm sorry. I miss you in my arms at night. I can't even sleep." I texted back.

Fuck. It'll be so hard to get her number once again if she blocks me and get a new number.

"Seriously. Do you want me to block you right now? I can."

"No. Sorry, baby. I swear. This is the last text. I love you so much." I texted her and turned my phone off to keep myself from texting her again.

I put my phone down and looked up at the ceiling in the dark smiling to myself. At least she was even talking to me. Even if it was to threaten me that she'll block my number. Still, in those few seconds she wrote that text, she was thinking of me. That's all it takes for the first step to make up for my mistake.

I didn't have anything else to do the next morning. I was bored in this hotel room alone. My mom and my grandparents had their own separate rooms. They had plans to go around this city today. I didn't want to go with them. I didn't want to ruin their fun of actually getting to look at the place. If I was there my fans would appear and bother us. It's 10am now. Vanessa should be awake, shouldn't she? Would it be fine if I text her now? I mean I stayed up most of the night and I'm awake. She should be too.

"Hey." I decided to just start off simple.

I just starred at my phone… Nothing. Maybe she's still sleeping? Maybe she just didn't want to reply to me. If I text back now, would it look like I'm desperate or too annoying? But I am desperate! I want her back so bad I might even hurt someone for it! I know that it's a bad thing. Have you ever wanted something so bad that you can't have it and you feel all frustrated? That's how I feel right now. Mad that I don't have it. Mad at myself for making the mistake that made me lose it in the first place. Fuck this feeling.

I dropped my phone down on top of t stomach as I laid down looking up at the ceiling. I felt a vibration and a little beep telling me I had a text message. I was so excited that I literally jumped up holding my phone in my hand.

"We're gonna go out for a while. If you need anything just call me." From mom.

Ugh. I didn't bother replying to that text. She'll know that I read it. The wide smile on my face dropped into a frown. I sat back down on my bed and just looked at my phone in my hand for a good 5 minute. I give up. I left it on the table and went to go take a shower. I checked my phone when I got out to see if I got anything new. Nothing. Fuck. I felt that frustrated feeling nagging at my guts again. I grabbed the hair dryer and threw it down with extra force by accident when I was done.

I'm gonna call her… And say what? "Hi. I miss you. Come back to me please?" No. She had Bo problem rejecting me to my face, she'll have no problem saying it over the phone. I slumped down on the sofa and turned on the TV to get my mind off of it.

"Justin Bieber recently broke up with girlfriend, Selena Gome." Next channel.

I flipped around a little. It landed on Jersey Shore. Yay. I said to myself in a monotone voice. I'm not so crazy about this show since I don't even get it much. But the cast are pretty cool. JWoww is hot. But not as hot as Vanessa to me. Sure Vanessa doesn't have a fricken body and boobs like JWoww but she's perfect to me just the way she is. I sat there with my cheek resting on my had as I watched the show silently. Until I heard a beep that made my heart jump like I did.

"Hi." A reply from Vanessa!

Oh my gosh! What do I say now? Should I just ask her what I wanted to? For a second chance or would that kill my chances of ever getting a text from her back again?

"What's up?" I asked casually.

My heart was beating fast now knowing that she saw my first text and might start a conversation over text with me now! I say down gripping my phone in my hand in anticipation.

"At home. You?" She asked.

"In the hotel. Bored out of my mind".

"Go do something."

"Sure. Wanna go see a movie with me?" I asked hoping, praying for a yes.

"Can't. Plans today. Sorry."

Reading that made my heart drop. Oh yeah, she has Cody coming over today. Hell no am I going to let them be together alone!

"Oh. Is it personal? Do you mind if I invite myself?" Risky move for me.

"Um. I'm having a friend over." She hasn't exactly invited me yet.

"Cody? May I come too? I won't hate him. Promise."

"I suppose… If my brother let's you in the door then you may stay."

Fuck. Her brother. The one that like hates my guts? There must be something he likes… Ugh. I logged onto Facebook and creeped on Vanessa's. Gosh, her picture was gorgeous. I saved it onto my computer. I looked through her friends list for her brother. Braydon… Braydon… I found like 3 Braydons. None of them had the same last name as her. Fuck… They all had mutual friends. Lovely, make my life harder. Her brother must have Facebook… One of the picture of a Braydon was a girl… Maybe her brother's girlfriend? I clicked on that Braydon. Since it was protected all I could see was the minimal. I tried to see if I could maybe find a link to another thing that'll give me more information on what he likes for me.

"Great. I'll be there." I replied to the text.

I searches through the computer. Should I just add his girlfriend and ask her? Was she even on right now? Braydon is 18. One year older than me. What does he like? It can't be that hard. I'm a guy too. I like music… Video games… Sports… Girls - Vanessa… That's it! Sports! Every guy likes sports! Her brother mentioned something about being a hockey player once. Now, just need to figure out his favorite sports team.

"Vanessa, what sports team does your brother like?" I asked through text.

"He's not gonna take the bribe." She replied.

"What does he like then?"

"Unless you can somehow magically make Villegas come here and meet him or talk to him. You're not coming into the house."

Fuck! I broke off in such a bad term with her! And for her to meet VANESSA'S brother? She hates Vanessa and I. She probably still blames Vanessa that I broke up with her. Fuck. No. There's got to be a way. I opened a new twitter tab.

"JASMINEVILLEGAS How's it going?" I asked.

I received a text message from her.

"Hey. What's up?" I replied to her rude start of the conversation.

"What do you want? Didn't break my heart enough?"

"No. I'm sorry. Look, I'm heart broken too. But you can help me. Please."

"Why should I?"

"Please? Old time's sake?"

"What is it?"

Thank you to the Lord that she doesn't gold a grudge again ME.

"Talk to Vanessa's brother over the phone please?"

"Her? You crazy? No."

Fuck.

"How about follow him on twitter and a tweet?"

"What do I get out of it?"

"I'll promote you."

"I don't need you too."

"I have over 8 million followers now. You sure?"

"Fine. You promote first. Or the deal's off."

"Deal. Thanks." I sent her Vanessa's brother's twitter name as well.

"Well you can call me magic, baby (;" I replied to Vanessa's text.

"We'll see." She said.

"Yeah, I'll see you later (;"

She didn't say anything after that. I was hoping that we could have continued the conversation. Oh well. First step. First step.


	34. Chapter 34

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

Justin's text. Did he actually get Jasmine to agree to meet or talk to Braydon? Braydon hates her singing… Just think she's hot though. And she's the closest to his age so he's going for her. Like a celebrity crush type of thing.

"Yo. Cody's here." Braydon yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled before running down my stairs to get the door.

"Hey." Cody's white smile flashed me.

"Hi. Come on in." I said and opened the door and stepped aside.

Cody's been over once of twice before. He has a pretty good idea where the things are.

"Hello, Braydon." He greeted my brother who was on his laptop while watching TV.

"Hey." Braydon said without looking up.

"Let's go." I pulled him over on the couch.

"Oh. Justin's coming later." I said trying to sound casual.

"He can stand in front of the house in this weather?"

It's burning hot outside. Bright sunlight lighting up our house without the need to turn on a single lightbulb.

"He's coming too?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. And Braydon, you might be lucky."

"That he'll die in front of our house but we won't get charged?" Braydon asked with fake enthuasim.

"No. That Villegas might talk to you somehow."

"I'm still not going to let him in."

"Why not? He pulled some strings."

"That's why. He thinks he has money and can do anything? Well not getting into my house, now that's for sure."

"C'mon." I tried asking him.

"No. V, maybe you don't see how much that fucking douchbag hurt you but I did. I'm not letting my sister be exposed to that torture anymore." He slammed his laptop down and walked upstairs.

"Guess he's not coming." Cody said quietly.

"Whatever." I said back and changed the channels.

Cody and I just hung out like that until we heard the bell ring. Braydon came rushing down to answer it.

"Good afternoon, Braydon." I heard Justin.

"Leave." Braydon said sternly.

"I'm here to see Vanessa. I was invited." Justin said calmly.

"She won't die if she doesn't see you. She sure didn't for the past months." Braydon's standing up for me again.

"May I talk to you outside please?" Justin asked.

"No. If you can say it to me. You'd have no problem having my sister hear it."

"I'm not hiding anything, it just involves you more than her." Justin said.

Braydon gave him a look before waking outside onto the porch with Justin and closed the door behind him. I had no idea what they were talking about. All I knew was that Braydon actually let him in! My brother. My overly protective just let my ex boyfriend in, what a day!

"Hey." Justin took a seat close to me and smiled.

"How did you do that?" Cody asked the question on my mind.

"I guess money can really buy you everything." Justin smiled contently to himself.

Weird. Money? Why would Braydon need money? And Justin would be the LAST person Braydon would ever take from. Must have had Jasmine on the phone with him to talk to Braydon.

"So what are we doing today?" Justin asked looking at me.

"This." I said looking at the TV.

"This is it?" He looked around my house.

"Door's right there if you'd rather leave." I pointed to the door not taking my eyes off the TV.

I didn't even know what I was watching. I was just… Staring at it since I didn't want to look at Justin.

"No. I'm perfectly fine with watching TV." Justin turned back to look at the TV in front of us.

"Vanessa, check MuchMusic." Cody said taking the remote from my hand.

He flipped the channel and it was commercials. We just waited until it finished. Then one of the worst songs came on. "Who Says" by Selena Gomez. I'm not bashing the song… Just out of all songs, it had to be hers?

"Uh! VANESSA! Where's your bathroom?" Justin said loudly to get my attention as Cody flipped the channel to a different one.

"It's fine. And upstairs to your right."

"Oh." Cody said quietly.

I guess it's not really a big problem with seeing her. Before it hurt me deeply to even think of the name Selena, but now… It's just like… Numb. I don't feel anything against it.

"Alright. Thanks." Justin stood up.

He looked reluctant to though. But got up anyways.


	35. Chapter 35

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

"Braydon! WHEN IS MOM AND DAD COMING BACK?" I shouted from the living room with Cody and Justin.

"Later!" I heard a reply.

"It's already 5. Who's gonna make dinner?" I asked more to myself.

"I can help you cook if you'd like." Justin and Cody offered at the same time.

"Uh… Sure. Let's see what I have." I got up and walked to the kitchen.

"We can make spaghetti." Justin suggested.

"Hold on."

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed my mom's phone.

"Hey." She replied.

"Mom. Is it alright if we cook spaghetti for dinner tonight?"

"Sure. Who's cooking? You or Braydon?"

"Cody, Justin and I."

"Alright. We're stuck in traffic. It might be awhile."

"I'll save you and dad some."

"Thanks, sweetie."

"Bye mom. I love you."

"See you when I get home. Love you too."

I came back to see Justin and Cody on their phones.

"You guys gotta go soon?" I asked getting a pot.

"May I stay longer?" Cody asked.

"I'll stay for dinner. Your parents haven't seen me in a while." Justin put his phone back in his pocket.

"Sure, Cody. Justin, I'm not sure they wanna see you…"

"I know. I have to make it up one way or another."

Oh tonight's going to be interesting.

Cody cooked the pasta and garlic bread while Justin was doing the sauce. I was looking through a cookbook to find a recipe for a dessert. There's cake, cupcakes…

"What are you looking for?" Justin came up behind me looking over my shoulder.

"Dessert. Any ideas?"

"Cream puffs? Haha."

"I'm not sure how to make those."

"Brownies?" I heard Cody suggest.

"Yeah. Let's go with those."

Justin walked back into the kitchen. I walked upstairs to tell Braydon tonight's dinner menu.

"Hey. Spaghetti, garlic bread and brownies for dessert tonight. That cool with you?"

"Yum." He said and went back to his phone conversation.

"Braydon's fine with it." I announced when I got back downstairs.

I saw Justin and Cody standing as far away from each other as possible. Or at least Justin was trying to stay away from Cody. Cody was just watching over the pasta on the stove. I got some ingredients out and started in the batch of brownies.

"Vanessa, try the sauce?" Justin asked holding the spoon out for me.

"It's hot. Careful." He said even though he blew on it lightly for me.

I was about to take the spoon from his hands until he pulled it away and put it to my mouth. I glanced at him but all he did was smile at me. I closed my mouth around the spoon and pulled back.

"It's good." I commented.

"What can I say? I'm a great chef." Justin smiled contently.

"Sure sure. A chef that can't eat spicy food." I laughed.

"Hey! You did not beat me that time! We should have a rematch to find the real winner!" Justin said while chuckling in between.

"I know I won. You do too."

"You didn't win." Justin said smiling.

"Sure did. Who was it that had to go get ice cream after to cool down? Not me!" I teased remembering about that night.

"Who got a bunch of candy then?"

"Who drank all those energy drink?"

"Haha! Remember how my mom made us go to dinner and I finished your food for you even though I was going to throw up?"

"Yeah! We were so full! Too much junk food before!"

"Was that when we started talking?" Cody joined in asking me.

I totally forgot he was there for a moment. Then snapped back into reality. I really did forget how much fun Justin and I had together.

"Yeah." I gave him a smile and turned to talk to him.

Justin didn't say anything, I guess us 3 really can't have 1 conversation. I noticed that Justin's smile faded. I felt kind of bad for taking that smile off his face. He was now watching the brownies bake. My parents come home for dinner. They were so shocked that Justin was there. My dad looked mad. My mom just looked like she felt confused. She didn't know how she should treat him.

"Your parents hate me, don't they?" Justin asked while we were setting the table.

"Hate's a strong word."

"I guess. Then dislike me." He said more to himself.

"They'll get over it."

We all sat down at the dinner table.

"You're staying for dinner?" I heard Braydon say with venom in his voice toward Justin.

"Yeah…" He said back quietly.

"Braydon. Go put the brownie in the fridge." I said bitterly.

"Go." Dad spoke up.

I heard the doorbell ring. I went to get the door and the person in front of my eyes made my mouth drop.

"GRANDMA!" I shouted and hugged her.

"WHAT? I HEARD GRANDMA!" Braydon came running out.

"Hey. Just thought I'd drop by!" She smiled warmly at us.

**End notes:** Full family, hey? Lol Who's excited to know what's gonna happen next? I'm so sorry for the short chapters. Plus, _I see your reviews, thank you so much for the love  
_


	36. Chapter 36

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

What an interesting dinner. My ex boyfriend, my new best friend, ex boyfriend hating brother, confused parents and a happy go lucky grandmother all at one table for dinner.

"So… Dig in?" I asked before taking a bite.

We all ate in silence. Then I felt a kick under the table. I looked up to see Braydon glaring at Justin who was eating. I felt another kick. Justin was sitting beside me.

"Braydon! That's my foot!" I whispered to him across the table from me.

"Sorry, sis." He apologized before kicking again.

"Ouch. What was that?" Cody asked from next to Justin.

"Braydon!" My mother yelled.

I looked over to see Justin snickering while eating. He was trying his best to hide it from everyone around the table. I seemed to be the only one that noticed.

"Sorry." He put his head down and continued to eat.

"Justin. You are much more handsome in person that in your pictures." My grandma commented.

"Thank you." Justin smiled up at her.

"Grandma…" I moaned out from embarrassment.

"There's nothing to be embarrass about your grandma complimenting your boyfriend, Vanessa." My grandma smiled.

So did Justin. A really wide smile.

"Yeah V, there's nothing wrong with her complimenting your boyfriend." He grinned at me.

"Too bad you're not my boyfriend." I shot back before putting my head back down to eat.

The conversation ended there as everyone concentrated on eating. When everyone was done my mom, grandma and I cleaned the dishes as the boys sat and talked. I didn't hear a single word from any of them.

"Brownies?" I asked holding a plateful.

"Thanks." Everyone replied as they took one.

Again, more awkward silence. This is killing me! Who would have thought that being in my own house would be so uncomfortable?

"So Justin, how was your tour?" My dad asks trying to break the ice.

"It was great. Vanessa's a really good dancer." He smiled at me but I quickly turned my head.

"Really?" My mom joined in.

They started to get more into life on the road, some of the pranks. Not going much into the details of Justin and I. Cody had to leave so I walked him to the door.

"Thanks for helping with dinner." I gave him a hug.

"No problem… I gotta ask you something." I saw Cody swallow hard.

"Yeah?" I asked smiling.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked nervously.

That caught me off guard. My eyes widened at the question but I kept my mouth close. Cody's head fell down, looking at his shoes. I didn't know what to say. Sure, I love Cody, but more of a best friend or a little brother.

"Uhm. Cody, I'm flattered and all, but…"

"But you still love him?" Cody's eyes directed to Justin who was sitting on the couch talking to my parents.

"I don't know… I just know that I can't be in a relationship yet. Justin really hurt me bad last time." I also glanced his way.

"I know. Listen, I'm sorry if this ruined our friendship. I would still love to be your best friend." Cody smiled.

"Me too. And it's fine. Nothing awkward."

"I'll talk to you later. Bye." Cody gave me a hug ad walked out to his ride home.

"He asked you out?" Braydon asked from behind me.

"Yeah." I replied and locked the door.

"So you're dating him now?"

"No."

"Don't tell me you're going for Bieber still?"

"No. I'm gonna go after being a single lady." I said and walked back to the living room.

"So Justin, when are you leaving?" I've had enough of feeling awkward around my own house with him around.

"Vanessa! That's not very nice!" My mom said.

"Well, we gave him dinner, didn't we?" I said before walking up to my room.

I slammed the door and laid down on my bed facing down.

Later I heard a knock at my door.

"What?" I groaned out to tired to get up and open the door.

"May I come in, please?" Justin's voice.

"No. Go away."

I heard my door open so I pushed my face farther into my pillow.

"Vanessa. Talk to me, please." His voice sounded pleading.

"About what? There's nothing to talk about." The anger from him leaving me was coming back all at once.

"I love you."

"You're just saying that because Selena dumped you and moved on."

"No. I dumped her. For you again. It was the biggest mistake I made breaking up with you." He sat down next to me.

"Nice to know you realize that now." I said bitterly.

"Baby-"

"Don't you "baby" me!" I stood up.

"Vanessa. I'm sorry. All I ask for is a second chance to truly treat you like a princess. Please." He begged.

"I'm sorry. Please leave. I'm tired." I said slowly and walked out of my own room.


	37. Chapter 37

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

I can't stand it anymore. The pressure of being in a relationship. I like being single. No strings, I can do whatever I like. Not that when I was dating Justin I felt like there were boundaries. Cody just asked me out too. I told him that I wanted to stay single. How bad would it be that he found that Justin and I hooked up again right after I said that? I give up on thinking about this anymore tonight. I stripped down to my bra and underwear and turned the lights out. I usually sleep in pajamas, but tonight was just too tiring for me to change.

"VANESSA! PHONE CALL!" Braydon's voice dragged me back into reality the next morning.

"WHAT?" I shouted back.

"GUESS WHO!"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK, BRO." I pulled the blanket over my head like it would help block his voice.

"IT'S LADY GAGA!"

"LADY WHO HA?" I shouted getting up from my bed.

"Sorry, she said she doesn't give a fuck about you, Lady Gaga." Braydon said into the phone.

I tackled him down and pinned him underneath me and grabbed the phone out of his hand. I checked the caller ID first to see if he was joking. He wasn't! IT WAS FROM A NUMBER FROM ANOTHER STATE!

"OH MY GOD! I am so sorry! My annoying brother is just being immature. I'm so sorry!" I rushed to get it all out before she hung up.

"Haha. It's alright, Vanessa. I understand." Phew, close one.

"So, what's up?" I asked not knowing why she called.

"I was wondering. Since you're not dating Justin anymore -yes, I heard about it- Would you still be interested in doing the video with me?" She sounded like she was debating with herself at the end when she asked me.

"I'd love to!" I shouted right after she asked.

"GREAT!" She sounded relieved.

"You didn't find a new girl for it?" I asked as I walked back into my room.

"Well I did, she didn't turn out so well. Drama queens these days." She ended with an overdramatic sigh at the end.

"I totally understand you! They think their with the queen and they can just show off? AS IF!" I joined in on her overdramatic parade.

"Haha. You're funny." She laughed returning to her old self.

"Thank you, and you know good jokes when you hear 'em." I joked.

She laughed some more at that. We worked out the details. I wrote her number down on a sticky note for future needs. She said she would fly me out to do the shooting for the video. Now all I had to do was talk my parents into it. Shouldn't be hard, right? WRONG.

"MOM! PLEASE! GOD IS GIVING ME A SECOND CHANCE!" I begged at her arm.

"Second chance? She asked you before?" My dad asked looking up from his morning cup of coffee.

"Yes." I returned my attention back to my mom.

My dad said he's going to support me in whatever I do. Mom, however. Isn't as easy.

"Why'd you let the first chance go?" She questioned.

"Justin wouldn't let me." I said quickly before starting another rant of saying please.

"And why not?" She sounded like she already knew the answer.

"He said it was inapproriate. That she's inapproriate. BUT HE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

"Yes, he does. He himself is a recording artist. He knows much more than you do about the music industry."

"He doesn't know science! Or how to spell proper grammar!" I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Sore loser. Like you're much better than him." Braydon walked by.

"Hey! You're on my side! You hate him too, remember?" I yelled back at him.

"Eh, he's not so bad."

Did I just hear that right? Braydon saying Justin isn't so bad? WHAT THE HELL? Apparently my parents were thinking the same thing as we all stared at him with the same facial expression: jaw dropped, eyes wide.

"Bieber hating brother say what?" I gave him Miley's facial expression for that.

"Not bad. Pretty good, actually." Braydon shrugged.

"MOM! YOU SEE? BRAYDON'S GOING CRAZY ALREADY! IF YOU DON'T LET ME, I'LL GO CRAZY TOO!"

"You will not!" She slammed her newspaper down on the dinning table.

"V's going somewhere?" Braydon asked from the kitchen counter.

"She wants to fly out and shoot a music video with Lady Gaga." My dad informed him.

"Cool. Then you guys can both drive us to the airport."

"What?" We all said looking at him.

"Mom, dad. I have to tell you something."

I immediately shut the fuck up and pulled out a chair, listening intensely.

"Chelsea's dying…"

What? She's… Dying?

"What? Why? How? When?" My mom started on her spazz attack.

I felt numb. Almost like when Justin broke up with me. Chelsea can't be dying!

"Your telling bullshit!" I stood up from the table with tears in my eyes.

"Sweetie, calm down." My mom pulled me back down.

"No! She can't be dying!" I felt like I was in denial.

"Listen, she probably won't… With the help of Justin."

"What?" My family and stared at me for a brief moment because of the mention of Justin before returning back to Braydon.

"Justin's offering me money… In fact, he already gave it to me. It's all in my bank account. All 150 thousand dollars."

My family and I was speechless! Justin gave my brother money? Chelsea's dying? This isn't making sense to me. I'm sure my face says it all as Braydon continued to explain.

"Chelsea has cancer… The doctors said they might be able to cure it since it's not strong… But if we let it develop, it will kill her. That's why I needed money so bad."

"Braydon…" That was so sweet. He's saving up money to save his girlfriend instead of finding a new one.

"Justin's helping me. He's saving mine and Chelsea's life. I owe him everything if the operation works." Braydon looked like he was tearing up.

I know I was for sure since I felt hot liquid run down my cheeks.

"No." I said and wiped the tears from my face.

"What?" Everyone looked at me in surprise.

"No. Return the money. Give it back to him! I thought you were the one that said money can't buy him everything? WELL HE USED IT TO BUY YOU OVER!" I shouted and stood up from my chair once again.

"Vanessa. I know what I said. But you know what, money does buy you everything, it's a cold world out there. Strong ones stay at the top." Braydon's eyes looked distant.

Like he's been thinking about this before.

"What? You're gonna love him now cause he gave you money?"

"No. I worship him now because he's saving the love of my life!" Braydon stood up and ran upstairs. I heard his bedroom door slam shut.

Worship? My brother never used that word. It doesn't even exist in his vocabulary. He never thought so highly of anyone other than God.

"Mom. Please? Let me do the video. I'm sure Lady Gaga would extend my payment a little earlier and more if I explain this to her! She has a heart too!" I begged.

"Vanessa, please. I have a headache. No more about this until I think things through." She rubbed her temple.

"BUT MOM! PLEASE!" I felt tears forming at my eyes again.

"Vanessa. Enough. I will think about your request and Braydon's problem. Just give me time."

I looked at her one last time before running back up to my room. I didn't know what else to do other than give in to my weak self and hug my pillow and cry. Why does Chelsea have to have cancer? She's a good girl! A great girl! Why does bad things always happen to good people? After what seemed like forever, but actually only 15 minutes. I got up and dialed Justin's number.

"Hey, Vanessa. How are you?" He sounded so happy.

"You think money can buy you everything? You think giving my brother money can make me love you again and go crawling back to you?" I sounded so full of hatred.

"What?" He asked confused at first, then it hit him.

"Listen, V. No. I don't expect you to "crawl back to me". I love you for who you are. The one that doesn't expect anything but love from me. I know what I did was wrong. I'm not hoping to pay back what I did to you by giving your brother money. I did it because I found out she had cancer. What would I do if you had cancer? That was the first thing that came to my mind. I would do anything to save you. Even if it means taking my own life. I love you. I am truly in love with you! If your brother even consisted of talking to me about it- someone who hates me so dearly- then it must be because he's doing it for her." I heard Justin's voice starting to crack.

"Justin. Please, don't pull this mushy shit out with me anymore." I was getting tired of hearing him say he loves me.

"But V-"

"No. Don't you ever call me that again." I cut him off.

I could hear his voice crack when he said that. I heard a silent sniffle when I said that. It hurt me to hurt him. No, why do I feel like this? Why do I feel so guilty for saying that?

"Vanessa. I am so sorry, but I will not give up. You can throw cold or boiling water at me, tell the world all my secrets, embarrass me with anything. I won't go away. I know for sure in my heart that I love you. I'm not letting that go."

"What if I don't love you back?" I challenged.

"I'll make you love me again. You loved me at first. I'll be that guy again. I'll never give up. Not until my last breath." I heard his voice crack again.

"You can't just change yourself. You're not being the true you then."

"No, your love can make me be real. Just know that the guy you fell in love with is still here if you just give him a second chance." His voice begging me.

"Justin. Enough. I'll pay you the money you leant Braydon back soon. Then we're even." I hung up after that.

Then I threw my phone down on my bed and cried into my pillow again. All of the things Justin just said made me miss him so much. The past memories flooding my head once again. Then I hear my phone ring. Justin.

"What?" I closed away my crying voice.

"Vanessa. Don't cry, please." He tried to sound cheerful.

"Why shouldn't I? Chelsea's dying!"

"No, she's not. I booked an appointment with the best doctors in Europe already to take a look at it. They said they would do an operation. If anymore money is needed, it'll be withdrawn out from my bank account. Braydon already has the plane ticket to fly there with her."

"Justin… Why are you doing this? He doesn't even like you!" I groaned out in frustration.

"Because, what if I was in his position? I would do anything to save you! I still would now even if we're not dating. I still would exchange my life for yours even if you're married to someone else and have kids!" His voice broke down at the end.

"Justin… I'm not worth it."

"Who said you're not worth it? You're my whole world! No amount of money can change what I feel for you."

Tears started to fall down my face.

"Justin. Thank you. For everything."

"It's nothing."

"Yes, it is. Maybe to you, 150 grand isn't much, but to me, to my family, to Chelsea and her family, to Braydon! It means the world to us!"

"You're my world. I would do anything to make you happy. There's nothing I would switch for than to see you smile, to be in my arms, to feel your kisses."

"Justin! No!" I groaned out again.

I didn't want to feel this! I don't want to miss him so much! I don't want to have the feeling of doing all those things he just named off! It's hard to resist when he's being such a sweet guy!

"VANESSA! PLEASE, BABY! ONE MORE TIME!" He was crying like I was now too, his voice full of agony.

"Look. I'm doing the video with Lady Gaga. I'm sorry if you don't approve of it. I will pay you back the amount of money as soon as possible." I calmed my breathing down.

"NO! I DON'T WANT MONEY!" Justin yelled out.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT THEN?"

"I just want… I don't want anything but you. I'm not just giving your family money because of it either. I understand that it has nothing to do with you. You're a whole different situation. I don't plan for you to feel like you're being force to date me again because of this. Think of it as the first step to returning to the old, caring, funny, sweet guy I was when we met. The one you love. I am that guy, Vanessa. I would be doing this to anyone that I know needs the money for to save a love one."

"Why are you making it so fucking hard to forget you?" I groaned out in frustration.

"Because, God doesn't want you to." He stated simply.

"Justin. I love you, thank you so much."

"Do you love me because I'm doing this, or do you love me because you're finally accepting the way God wants it to be?"

"First one. Thank you. Bye." I lied.

I love him, I love him. I LOVE HIM! I LOVE YOU, JUSTIN DREW BIEBER! FOR SIMPLY BEING YOU! I wanted to shout that out, I wanted to tell him it. I couldn't. This pride of mine was too big to swallow. I know that I love him. I really, love him. Love isn't even a strong enough word for how I feel about him right now. I went into my closet, dug through it until I found the matching shirt we have. I change into that and short short since it's burning outside. I fixed myself up and went to go take a walk around town.

**End notes:** Best love story ever or what? LOL I'M JUST KIDDING, JOKING AROUND! I just feel really proud of this chapter. Tell me your thoughts (: should she forgive him now after all that, or should I make him work even harder (if possible)? Base your thoughts on if you were Vanessa, please. I would. That is the sweetest thing ever! What I made Justin say. Gosh 3 like any of it would come from a guy's mouth in reality -.-


	38. Chapter 38

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

I walked out into the sunrays beating down on my skin. My sunglasses on my head, my purse slung over my shoulder and my flip flops in between my toes.

"Braydon! I'm going out for a bit!" I yelled back to him from outside.

I saw him wave to me from his window to let me know that he heard me. I don't know where I'm going. All I know was that I can't be at home. I need to go outside, I need to be around other people. Even if I don't know them. I needed a fresh start. I took the bus to the mall by myself. There was a lot of people there. Not such a big surprise considering it's one of the biggest mall in the city and it's summer. There was a lot of guys here, but I didn't pay any attention to them. All I could think about was what Justin had said to me. He wants me back , he really does. It seems like he learnt his lesson. Then I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Justin again. Vanessa, I'm so sorry. I learnt my lesson. I'll never hurt you again. Can I just please have one more chance? I'm going crazy! Today is my last day here. I want to spend it with you. I have to fly back to LA tomorrow. Please. I miss you so much."

"Justin. I'm busy right now. Can we talk about this later?"

"You'll talk to me? Promise…?" He sounded hopeful.

"Yeah. Tonight. Call me tonight."

"Alright. But I have to call you when I land in LA…"

"Justin. Want to hang out?" I asked feeling sad knowing that I might never be able to see him again after today.

Just the thought of him moving on and away from me gave me that heavy feeling in my chest.

"Yes! Where?"

"I'm at the mall."

"Uhm. Biggest one in the city?" He sounded confused.

"Yeah. Just tell the taxi driver. He'll know."

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit. Bye."

"Bye, Justin." I hung up after that.

I walked around to the food court to get myself something to drink. I saw many guys eye me as I walked toward Orange Julius.

"Hey, I like your shirt." The girl behind me said when I was waiting in line.

I looked down to see what I was wearing. It was my matching Nike shirt with Justin and denim short short and flip flops.

"Thank you." I smiled and turn around to face the cashier.

I ordered my drink and moved over to wait for it. I wonder when Justin would get here. I texted him saying I would wait for him in the food court. I took a seat down at an empty table to wait for Justin.

I looked around and I saw a girl running. Then I saw 3 guys following her. It was Meagan! Why was she being chased?

"Hey! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" I came up and grabbed Meagan.

"That bitch did this!" One of the guys pointed down to his shirt that had a rip.

"How could she do that?" I yelled back, Meagan was now standing behind me.

"I was walking and she pulled me back!"

"Why'd you do that?" I turned around and whispered to her.

"I thought he was someone else."

"Yeah! OPEN YOUR EYES NEXT TIME!"

"Alright, well she's sorry. You didn't have to chase her!"

"She owes us money! You know how much this cost?"

"Not as much that you had to chase her around for it!" i defended her.

"Yeah! SHE NEEDS TO PAY ME BACK $500! Cash!"

"You're nuts! That shirt cannot be $500!"

"Well I got it from Italy! I need to pay for shipping and handling too!"

"Well, it's still not worth that much." I gave him a glare.

People were starting to gather around. These 3 guys were almost twice my size. Everyone in the food court had their attention on us now. Then I spotted a guy from before that I caught checking me out come up to us.

"What the fuck are you doing? You can't be going around yelling at these pretty ladies!" He stood in front of me.

"None of your business!" The one with the rip shirt yelled.

"What's going on?" I heard Justin's voice as he pushed past the crowd to come up next to me.

As expected, everyone gapped at the fact that he was Justin Bieber.

"You're Justin Bieber…." My friend said dumbly.

"Yeah. Why's Vanessa fighting with someone?" He questioned her.

"Uhh.. She ripped this guy's shirt by accident and he wants her to pay him $500 back for something that's not even worth it."

"It is!" The guy yelled.

"How so? That doesn't look $500. What kind of brand is that anyways?" Justin gave him a stern look.

"I got it from Italy!" He yelled back.

"So? All of my clothes are mainly from there. You know there are also knockoffs right?"

"Mine's not! I paid full price!"

"Yeah. Wanna show me proof it?"

"What do you know? Your just a kid!"

"A kid that's an international superstar. I've been to more places than the times you've eaten!"

God. Justin looks so hot when he's mad.

"Well, you're just stupid! You don't know brand name when you see it!"

Is this guy kidding me? Justin's wearing all brand clothes!

"Really? Well my stylish Ry Good would certainly like to argue against that. I can call him if you'd like." Justin fists his hands to stay calm.

"You're just dumb! Get lost, beaver."

"Beaver? You think you're so much better than him?" I cut into the conversation before Justin could speak up.

"Have you sold out a world tour? Have you won any awards? Do you have clothes and fans from across the globe?" I pushed Justin over to argue with him.

"Do you have your own music albums in the stores? Are you second most followed on twitter? Do you have a Facebook fan page? Did you write a book and have it best seller? DO YOU HAVE A FUCKING MOVIE?" I yelled in his face.

I felt Justin's hand on my waist to pull me back.

"Do you? Have you ever sung a song by another artist then post it on YouTube then 3 years later have that same artist sing one of YOUR own song? Then have that artist ask YOU to record a song with him?" Justin took over.

"YEAH!" Meagan yelled.

"Fuck off! You can't beat Bieber!" Someone in the large crowd around us yelled.

"I'll give you $20 to pay for your knockoff shirt. Take it or leave it." Justin offered while taking out his authentic Louis Vuitton leather wallet from his back pocket.

The guy across from us just gave us 3 a dirty look before walking away.


	39. Chapter 39

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

It's been a week since I last saw Justin. He's back in LA doing his thing… But the good thing is I'll be in LA too. Shooting for Lady Gaga's music video. I stayed at a hotel last night before going to the studio this morning. She said that she had wardrobe all ready for me. I dressed myself in a simple white summer dress that reached to my knees and black flats to go along with it. My hair was straightened and my make up was simple. I grabbed my phone and my purse with the map on how to get to the studio in my hands. I wonder if Justin knew I was coming. Probably not. For all I know, he might not even be in LA anymore. I was walking through this huge park where many kids and grandparents were playing at and enjoying the sunlight and light summer breeze. I was looking around the place with the map in my hands. All of a sudden a guy on his skateboard came flying past me and he grabbed the map out of my hands. I stood there shock for a minute before shouting after him.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" I shouted as I ran after him.

Many people's eyes were on this girl in a dress running after a guy in the skateboard while shouting. I probably looked like a fool trying to catch up with him. I had no choice. He had my only tool to get to the studio.

"NO! TRY AND GET IT FROM ME!" He shouted back and got more speed and skated away from me.

Oh hell no was I going to let this chance go past me again. Lady Gaga asked me TWICE. It must be a sign sent from heaven above. How could I just let it go? I'm not. I ran after that guy with the black hair. He looked back to see if I was still following him. My mouth kept screaming for him to stop even thought I know he wasn't going to.

He was speeding past many people who tried to help me but obviously couldn't. Just my fucking luck today. He skated right to the middle of the big park. Or what I assumed was the middle due to the big fountain in the middle that was coming into view. There. I saw him. Justin. He was sitting on the edge of the fountain with his acoustic guitar. My vision focused back on this weirdo that stole the map that was no use to him. He was heading straight for Justin. My feet was pushing the limit trying to catch up to him. It's a surprise that I haven't stopped yet.

Skates boy skated right past Justin who seem to have not noticed him and he dropped my fucking map in the water!

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed while reaching my hand out as if I could get it.

He skated away. My fucking dreams. Turned into paper mâché. What the fuck! Then I heard Justin's calm singing voice.

"I'll show you what you're worth…"

I stood there dumbly. Justin just kept playing the cords on his guitar and sang along.

"When you're mine in this world, there's gonna be one less lonely girl…"

My breathing was uneven from all the running as I stood there watching him.

"Wanna set one girl free to fall.. Fall in love…"

He was singing my favorite song of all time. The one that brought me back from depression when Lucas cheated on me. He finished the song and looked up at me. He smiled his perfect half smile before changing the cords around and continued to a new song

"It's a big big world… And it's easy to get lost in it. You've always been my girl, and I'm not ready to call it quits."

"When I met you girl my heart went knock knock and them butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop."

Then Justin put his guitar down and my eyes were focused on his. He had this serious look on his face. He took a step closer. Then I heard music playing. My eyes left his for a second to find a couple of people playing the violin in the middle of daylight in a park. Justin grabbed my attention again when I felt his hand on my waist and the other one grab my hand and put it behind his neck.

"May I have this dance?" And he smiled his gorgeous smile.

I smiled back and put my hands around his neck and his were around my waist. He pulled me closer and we started to sway around. His forehead rested on mine as we looked into each other's eyes. His beautiful brown eyes looked even more deep right now.

"I love you." Justin whispered before pecking my lips lightly and pulled back just as quickly to see my reaction.

I was shocked at first to feel his lips against mine after so long. Then I couldn't help but smile. That seemed to have calm his nerves down as I saw him return my smile.

"I love you too." I blushed as I said the words after so long and finally admitting my feelings for him again.

Justin's smile widened then he let go. Justin walked to behind the water fountain and came back with a dog in his hands.

"Just for you, beautiful." And he handed me a dog which I gladly took into my hands.

"Oh my gosh… She's adorable." I hugged the dog in my hands.

"Just like you." Justin whispered as his arms went around my waist.

"Justin… This is…" I began but he cut me off.

"Your own version of "One Less Lonely Girl." He finished my sentence.

I could feel the tears filling my eyes. This was a good kind of crying. Happy tears. And I was sure Justin could tell too since he smiled and wiped the tears around from my cheek with his thumb and kissed me again. This time his lips stayed on mine for a longer period of time.

The music played again as the dog jumped out of my hands and stayed at our feet. Justin and I continued our dance.

"Baby, I really need you in my life. I know mistakes were made. That's why I need you. You keep me humble, you make me feel loved, like I'm special." Justin smiled when he finished.

"I love you, Justin. You accept me for who I am. Thank you. And you are special. To me, to everyone around us." I smiled.

"Be my girl once again, please?" He had a smile on his face but I could tell he was worried about my answer.

I smiled before pulling him close to my body and whispered "yes" in his ear. Justin squeezed me tight but not enough to hurt me. He pulled me away and picked me up before spinning around in circles. He was laughing and I joined in. There were probably people watching us since he was Justin Bieber and me, the girl who ran through the park for the map. OH SHIT!

"JUSTIN! PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled and his smile disappeared as he put me down.

"What's wrong?" He asked and pulled me close to him as if I was starting to regret my answer to him.

"I forgot! I had to meet Lady Gaga at 1! What time is it now?" I asked frantically.

"15 minutes to 1."

"Oh God!" My hands went to my hair as I started to freak out.

"Baby, calm down. I know where it is. My car's parked near here. I'll give you a ride."

"OH MY GOD! You are the best boyfriend ever!" I said before picking up my new dog and walked with him to where his guitar was resting by the fountain.

"Aw, thanks baby." He grabbed my hand with his free one and we walked back to his car.

Justin and I both got into his car and he drove off. The dog was strapped in the backseat. Justin even had a collar for the dog already.

"Hey. How do you know which studio?" I questioned as we rolled the windows down.

"You didn't think I could have done all that at the right time and place, did you? I had her help."

"You planned all this just to ask me to be your girlfriend again?"

"Yeah."

"You're so stupid!"

"What? Why?"

"You wasted your time and energy! Why didn't you just ask?"

"Well I wanted to really show you how much I really love you. That was my best idea."

"Aw.. and the dog too."

"Well the girl in the video got a dog. I remember you saying that "One Less Lonely Girl" was your favorite. What made you really love me even just as an idol in the first place. I figured that it was the way to get you back too."

"I love you." and I kissed his cheek when he stopped at a red light.

"I love you too." One of his hand was intertwined with mine while the other was on the steering wheel

"What do you wanna name the dog?" Justin asked after a minute of comfortable silence.

"Um… Selena?"

"What? Why?" Justin had disgust in his voice.

"Haha alright. I'll pick a different name."

"No, I want you to name your dog."

"No. I want you to like OUR dog's name." I smiled at him.

Justin smiled but kept his eyes on the road.

"Janessa." He said after a few seconds

"A combination of Vanessa and Justin?"

"Yeah. We don't have to name her that if you don't like it."

"I love it. It's perfect." And I smiled.

**THE END**


End file.
